


You Don't Know What You Got Till It's Gone

by darkphoenix2345



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assistant Cas, Destiel Happy Ever After, F/M, M/M, MLB player Dean, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 47,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix2345/pseuds/darkphoenix2345
Summary: Dean Winchester, MLB hot shot and womanizer never realized what his best friend/assistant, Castiel Novak really means to him.  The arrival of someone new in Cas' orbit and the realization of the blue eyed man's career dreams open the Winchester's eyes. Is it too late for Dean to remove his head out of his ass and make a move?





	1. Gabe, I'm Not a Maid!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I posted this fic originally on FF.net but decided to dust and polish it. So, some story line changes were made. Hope you give it a try. :)

The baseball player knew right before his Louisville Slugger sent the ball rocketing out of the packed major league stadium that evening was going to be his lucky night. The bat split in two as the Red Devils' fans went wild. The opposing team's pitcher spat on the mound and glared at the cocky number 8. The 6'1 tawny haired phenom winked at him on his way to first base. Dean Winchester just batted the first Grand Slam of his young major league career. He couldn't stop grinning. The green-eyed Kansas native pumped his right fist in midair during his route to home base. All the home team's aficionados chanted his name. Once he stepped into the Red Devils dugout his teammates patted his butt or fist bumped him. Dean was on a high he didn't want to get out of.

His forest green eyes moved on their own accord towards the team's VIP box. His smile grew wider as they landed on a recognizable head of disheveled, dark hair. Castiel Novak, his best friend since middle school and personal assistant cheered along with the crowd. Dean didn't understand why, but it meant the world to him, having Castiel witness such a great accomplishment in his career. He licked his lips before heading to the table which held the Gatorade cooler.

At the end of the game, the Devils beat the Texas Rangers 7-4. As predicted, Dean was named MVP. Most of his team mates invited him to Caledonia Scottish Pub for a victory celebration. He would ask Cas if he wanted to tag along; although he knew what his best friend's answer would be.

Dean showered in the locker room and put on a pair of black jeans, an old Black Sabbath t-shirt Cas gave him for his twenty first birthday and worn out combat boots. He found Cas leaning against the wall in the deserted hallway. The sports reporters already had interviewed some of the high-profile players and Dean.

"Hey Cas!"

Castiel beamed up at him. "Congrats, you were unbelievable tonight."

Dean embraced his closest friend. He closed his eyes and inhaled the evergreen scent that always naturally clung to the 5'11 man. His fingers dug into Cas' upper back. Castiel reciprocated the hug in the same manner. Dean realized they clung to each other for quite some time and broke the embrace. Their noses slightly rubbed against each other as they broke apart.

Dean cleared his throat before speaking. "The guys want to celebrate at Caledonia. You game?" Castiel bit his lower lip and shook his head no. "Dude, you need to start having a life of your own. All you do is look after me. When was the last time you got laid?"

Castiel's electric blue eyes widened and the tip of his ears burned red. "I am happy doing my job and helping you in the process." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Dean arched a tawny brow at him. "Are you keeping something from me, Cas?"

"Go with your team mates to the pub and call me when you are ready to go home."

"I kind of wanted to celebrate with you."

Castiel smiled at him. "Tomorrow is your night off. I'll make you dinner and we can go see the new Statham movie."

"It's a deal!" Dean patted him on the shoulder. His team mates chose that precise moment to exit the locker room. Some of them greeted Castiel since they knew he was Dean's best friend and assistant. The Red Devils walked away leaving Cas alone. He gazed at Dean's retreating figure until it vanished through the door.

Castiel decided tonight he would do the laundry and make a grocery list. Dean had away games next week, so he wouldn't need to stock up much. He remained at home base while Dean played away games. Castiel was also Dean's accountant and when he was alone, he would concentrate on the numbers in peace. Whenever Dean was home in his modest recently restored, two-story brownstone house in Tribeca, classic rock blared out of the stereo system, or the loud and vivid noises from the entertainment system’s surround sound enshrouded the entire dwelling.

The dark-haired assistant strolled over to Dean's master bedroom barefoot. He had changed into dark grey sweat pants and a black tank top. Both he and Dean were twenty-five now, but the latter remained a slob. Underwear both male and female were scattered around the carpet. Dean always brought at least one floozy home each week. Castiel picked up a black lacy thong with his pinky and tossed it inside of a white Hefty bag.

He wasn't surprised at all to discover two condom wrappers underneath the sleigh bed. Castiel rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. Every time he pictured Dean writhing in bed with one of the skanks he favored, Cas' stomach turned sour. In ten minutes, he changed the bed's sheets and pillow cases. The floor was completely visible now. He would vacuum as soon as he put the first load in the machine.

Castiel started sorting the light and dark clothes when his cell started ringing. The caller ID illustrated Gabe on it. "Hello Gabe."

"Why hello there, Hazel!" Cas could distinctly hear his brother sucking on a Blow Pop.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not a maid?" Castiel set aside all of Dean's jeans and jogging pants.

Gabriel cackled. "I bet my left testicle you are sorting Deano's tighty whities as we speak." Castiel's hands froze as they tossed a pair of black boxer briefs on the folding table.  
"Your silence has answered my question."

"Dean does not wear tighty whities."

"Cassie, little bro, when are you going to put your master's degree to good use and get yourself a real job? Dean's a big boy and can take care of himself."

Castiel dumped the light clothes into the GE washing machine. "Contrary to what you think, I handle Dean's financial accounts, set up his appointments, as well as perform house chores."

"Don't forget you feed and burp him. Seriously, Castiel I want to ring your neck! You are a neglected housewife, who stays at home taking care of things while the hubby is at work and then goes out at night to fuck his groupies."

"Gabriel, is this the reason you called? I am quite busy."

"Yeah, by busy you mean throwing away used condoms and G-strings."

How the fuck does Gabriel know exactly what I'm doing? Castiel thought to himself. He looked around the laundry room for hidden cameras. "In case you are wondering how I know all about your glamorous job as Dean's maid, it's easy to decipher. Hello! He is the biggest slob I know, and I have personally seen with my gorgeous honey orbs all those times he brings skanks over." He remained silent for a few seconds. "Gotta admit I was jealous as hell when he brought the two Victoria Secret models for a threesome." Gabriel  
sucked harder on his lollipop. "Rude and greedy bastard! Didn't invite me to join in the fun."

Castiel put the phone on speaker while he readied the Black and Decker vacuum. "Little bro, you should be knighted for all the shit you put up with. Why you do this I have no idea. I thought at first you were secretly in love with Deano, but you are asexual. So that theory flew out the window. Why ya do it, Cassie?"

Castiel gulped nervously. "He's my best friend and I'll be there for him as long as he needs me."

Gabriel made a gagging noise. "Before I throw up, I want to invite you to my photography exhibit. It's going to be held in Soho two weeks from tonight. You better show up, Castiel or else."

Castiel smiled at his zany yet lovable brother. They were the only family they had left. Their mother died after a long battle with ovarian cancer and their father passed away two years ago from a massive heart attack. Gabriel would kill anyone who tried to harm his baby brother and vice versa. Maybe that is one of the main reasons Castiel remained by Dean's side.

The two of them met at the age of twelve at Lawrence Memorial Hospital's cancer ward. Their mothers were receiving chemotherapy at the same time. Mary Winchester had been afflicted with lung cancer. She fought the disease as courageously as Rachel Novak did. Unfortunately, the silent killer took her away from her boys and husband, as well. Dean and Castiel bonded after losing their mothers; ever since, the two of them became inseparable.

"I am e-mailing you an invite to the exhibition later tonight and please don't take the trench coat. Whenever you're invited to a fancy gathering you bring the hideous thing. I know it was dad's but still Cas…it's ugly as fuck and hides your hot little bod.” Gabriel sniggered. “Now you may start vacuuming. Take care of yourself, kid."

"Bye Gabe." Castiel started the Black & Decker.

It took Dean a while to brighten up at the pub. His team mates were having a ball. He wanted Cas to be here with him. At least they would celebrate tomorrow night. He smiled as he drank a cold Corona. Uriel, the Red Devils' catcher patted him on the back. "Why so glum, Winchester? That cute little brunette at the end of the bar has been ogling you most of the night." Dean followed the beefy man's gaze. The girl was around twenty-one. Striking and huge blue eyes along with DSL, pink lips caught his interest. Her ebony hair was cut in a pixie style. She smiled at him. Dean nodded at Uriel and strutted over to the young woman.

He sat on the stool to her right. "Hi, I'm Dean." They shook hands. "Lori, and I know who you are." She bit her lower lip.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Yes, please. I would love that."

Dean gestured to one of the bartenders. Lori ordered an apple martini and Dean another beer. Three hours later, the two of them were plastered. Dean barely managed to call Castiel. His best friend answered groggily.

"Cas, I need you to pick us up at the pub." Dean laughed and Castiel heard female giggles in the background.

"Here we go again," he thought to himself. "Give me twenty minutes, Dean."

"Thanks, man. You rock!"

Castiel drove the Impala to the front of the pub. Their friends and family knew Cas was extremely important to the baseball player because Dean never allowed anyone else to drive his precious Baby. Dean and a petite brunette were making out on the sidewalk. Cas inwardly cringed. He descended the sleek muscle car and opened the back door for them. Dean could hardly stand. Lori continued giggling. Castiel found her to be annoying to the tenth power.

He made sure the two drunken idiots were settled in the backseat before closing the door. As he drove towards the town house, Castiel's traitorous eyes continued landing on the rearview mirror, whenever he heard moans coming from the backseat. Lori was straddling Dean, devouring his mouth. Every time Cas' bright blue eyes gazed at the rearview mirror, Dean's forest green orbs were staring right back at him. What the hell was going on?

Dean surprised the other two occupants of the car by what he said. "Lori, give Cas your address. I have to get up early for practice." He gently removed her from his lap. Lori pouted. She gave Castiel her address. Cas was flabbergasted. Dean never turned any woman down!

The Impala pulled outside a brick apartment building situated ten minutes from Dean's place. Lori handed Dean her phone number in a wrinkled napkin. "Call me, gorgeous." She kissed him one last time on the lips and left the vehicle.

Castiel drove away. He observed Dean throughout the drive. His best friend sported a confused expression on his face. He ripped the napkin in half and tossed it out the window. Castiel couldn't help himself and smirked. Dean remained quiet until they entered the brownstone.

"Good night, Cas and thanks for picking us up." He headed to his bedroom.

"'Night Dean."

Dean locked his bedroom door and removed his clothes. He threw himself on the king size bed. He had a raging boner most of the evening. He lied on his back. His hands slid down his smooth well-toned body. What the fuck was wrong with him? He never turned down a one-night stand. So, why the hell did he make Castiel drop Lori off? He closed his eyes as he slid off his boxer briefs. His right hand held on to his aching erection. He jerked himself off thinking of Lori and her big blue eyes and luscious, pink mouth. When heat pooled in his lower abdomen and his balls tightened, her face disappeared and was replaced by Castiel's. Dean jerked himself harder until he came.

Dean wiped sweat from his forehead. His right hand covered his heart which felt like it was about to crash through the ribcage. "What the fuck?" Never in his life had he gotten off on the thought of a dude, especially not to his best friend. The Winchester fell asleep in a drunken state and all thoughts of tan skin, disheveled hair and incomparable blue eyes flew away.


	2. Of Seraphs and Boobs

Dean woke up the following morning with a horrendous hangover. He felt as if all the Keebler elves were playing hockey inside his head. The baseball player suffered the worst case of cottonmouth. Dean got up slowly from his bed once the bedroom ceases spinning. His thighs and lower abdomen were covered in dry jizz. He didn't recall getting lucky the previous night. Dean hopped inside the bathroom stall and took a cold shower. He brushed his teeth after getting dressed.

Castiel was in the middle of preparing him a tomato juice remedy which always cured his hangovers. Dean donned shades since any light bothered his eyes. His best friend handed him a tall glass of the red concoction. Dean gulped it all down. "Thanks, man. I don't know what I'd do without you." The tawny haired man sat on one of the island stools.

"You would be on your knees, worshiping the porcelain goddess right this moment." Castiel rinsed Dean's glass. "Is there anything you want from the grocery store? I am heading there now. Going to prepare peppered steak and jasmine rice for dinner this evening."

"Bring a cherry pie for dessert."

"See you in an hour." Castiel decided to walk to the local grocery store located two blocks from the brownstone. Dean waved bye.

As Castiel leisurely strolled through the baked goods section, the conversation he shared with Gabe last night replayed in his head. Cas inhaled deeply while placing a cherry pie in the basket. Three years ago, his lifelong dream was close to becoming reality. In high school, Castiel captained the school’s soccer team. He played the position of midfielder. Not only was he a beast with goal assists, but he scored a goal in every other game.

During senior year, he led the team to its first state championship. Afterwards, a plethora of university scouts knocked madly on his door. He ended up accepting a full ride to UNC which happened to be the same university Dean went to on his own baseball scholarship. The Winchester helped the team reach the state finals two years in a row. Castiel became one of the university's sports heroes by winning the state championship.

A representative for his favorite British Premier League team, Chelsea approached him right before he finished his fourth year. The club wanted to try Castiel out and see if he would prove to be an asset to the prestigious team. Cas floated on cloud nine. He always dreamed of playing along his idol, Frank Lampard. Castiel modeled his style of play after the Brit. Alas, his dreams were dashed like a sandcastle. He was involved in an accident one rainy night while driving a scooter. Ironically, one of UNC's history professors drove under the influence of alcohol and hit Castiel. His left knee had been severely damaged. He required surgery and extensive physical therapy. Dean became his shadow during that difficult time in Castiel's life. His knee was never the same afterwards. On rainy days it throbbed like hell. Cas was fortunate not to limp. 

Castiel cursed Gabriel for making him question the route his life had taken since then. He received his master’s in accounting. Then Dean came up with the idea of Cas handling his finances after he signed a lucrative four-year contract with the Devils. Castiel took it upon himself to run Dean's home, among other aspects. They were roommates after all and he needed to know he was doing his part.

Now as he stands in line at the grocery store, Cas began to realize how bored he is with his daily routine and feels like he is in a rut. He loves working for Dean, but to be frank it can be quite tedious. Playing chauffeur to his best friend and the skank of the week, and picking up after them was not his idea of a dream job. He enjoyed the accounting part but that didn't take much of his time.

A grocery cart bumped him from behind. He turned around to catch a glimpse of the reckless person. A petite blonde with large, luminous, amber eyes grinned sheepishly at him. Her long tresses were tied in two intricate braids. "I'm so sorry. I was way into the latest installment of Fallen Angels. I'm going to need a cold shower pronto. Hunter Jensen finally popped his head out of his ass and declared his love to fallen angel, Misha. They’re about to do the deed." She winked at him.

Castiel tilted his head a little and furrowed his brow. He barely caught most of her babbling about some fantasy slash chick lit book. The blonde held an I-Pad in midair.  
"No problem," Cas said. He righted the carton of eggs that dangled to the side. He inspected the inside for any cracks. 

"You know you are kind of like I pictured Misha, the angel. He has cerulean eyes and perpetual sex hair." She bit her lower lip. Cas' eyes trailed to the left corner of her bottom lip where there was a tiny freckle. Unconsciously, he combed fingers through his wild hair. 

"Thanks, I guess."

She was about to say something, but it was Castiel's turn to pay the cashier. He smiled at her and turned around. The blonde returned to her I-Pad. She raised amber eyes to take a last peak at the man's fine ass.

That night Dean and Cas shared a delicious meal courtesy of the latter. At eight o'clock they saw a screening of Jason Statham's latest action flick. Castiel wasn't a fan, but he indulged Dean, since he owed him for not going with him to the team's celebratory party last night. They walked home since the theater was less than a mile away. The temperature was perfect in the low 70s and there was a slight breeze. The friends walked in comfortable silence.

When they arrived home, Dean plopped himself on the sofa. "Shit, my right shoulder is killing me. I think I overdid it in practice this morning."

Castiel disappeared into the downstairs bathroom. He came back two minutes later. "Take off your shirt."

Dean smirked, "You propositioning me, Cas?"

"Ha Ha! You are a modern-day George Carlin. I'm going to massage your arm, ass butt." Castiel waved an Icy Hot container at him.

Dean removed his t-shirt. Cas squeezed the tube and smeared the gel up and down Dean's upper arm. Dean closed his eyes as soon as Castiel's large hands touched his skin. The fingers dug into the affected area. Dean moaned. "Oh yeah, that feels so damn good."

Cas arched a dark brow. Dean was never so vocal when he massaged him after suffering a sport injury. "Can you massage my shoulder, also?" Castiel did as told. Dean bit his lower lip while Cas lathered gel on his shoulder blade. All of a sudden, Castiel felt his best friend's entire body stiffen. Dean's eyes opened. A tent had formed in his jeans. He rocketed away from the couch.

"What is the matter?" a startled Castiel inquired. He dropped the Icy Hot container.

"Nothing, just tired. Time to hit the hay!" Dean didn't turn around. He was humiliated enough without having Cas see his boner.

"Are you feeling alright? It is only ten thirty. You never go to bed before midnight. Do you want me to schedule you a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning? You have been acting king of strange lately."

Dean laughed nervously. "Don't worry about me. Gotta adjust to my new game and practice schedule. Good night, Cas."

"Sleep well, Dean."

When Dean disappeared up the stairs, Castiel plunked himself down on the recliner. What the hell was wrong with his best friend?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
For almost two entire weeks Dean was away on the road. The night of Gabriel's exhibit finally arrived. Castiel hated attending social gatherings on his own, but there was no way he could get himself out of this engagement. Gabriel would neuter him if he didn't show up. Anyway, he would not do that to his brother. Tonight, was a huge step in Gabe's career.

The show was not scheduled to start until nine, but Cas showed up at eight thirty. Gabriel was talking with some weird guy that resembled David Bowie. As soon as his brother's golden eyes landed on him they brightened. "Cassie, you showed!"

Castiel blushed due to several art patrons turning their way. Gabriel kissed both of his cheeks and patted his butt playfully. "Looking good, baby bro; I'm relieved you left the Colombo trench coat home. No one will call 911 because of a flasher being on the loose."

He released his hold on his baby brother and led him to the David Bowie look alike, which ended up being the gallery's owner. They talked about Dali for a while before the thin man excused himself. More people started entering the gallery. "Congratulations Gabe. Judging by the massive turnout, you truly arrived in the art world."

"Thanks, Cassie. Jerome won't mind if I show you my exhibit before it's unveiled. Follow me."

Gabriel led him to a curtained room that resembled the Black Lodge from Twin Peaks. Castiel was not surprised to see the black and white portraits. They were comprised of tattooed and pierced body parts, specifically penises and breasts of all shapes and sizes. "Very interesting subject." Cas felt the tips of his ears burn.

"I know you are asexual and your virginal eyes have never seen a pair of boobs or a cock in person, but there is a first time for everything. Consider this a first step in your initiation."

Castiel shot daggers at Gabriel with his electric blue orbs. "Why do you insist I'm asexual? Meg and I engaged in coitus during my sophomore year in college."

Gabe mimicked gagging. "That chick is a major weirdo. Bet my lollipop collection, she worships Satan."

"Leave Meg alone."

"Whatever, so what do you think about my photographs?" Gabriel seemed nervous suddenly.

Castiel smiled at his older brother. Gabe could be a child at times. Cas knew he wanted his closest relative to give him some sort of accolade for his work. "I was shocked at first. It is risky but that is what art is all about. I am proud of you, big brother." He hugged Gabe and patted his back.

Gabriel wiped a tear from his face. He kissed Cas on the cheek. "Thanks Cassie."

Ten minutes later, Gabriel was whisked away. The assembled art patrons were in awe upon the unveiling. Several of the photographs were sold and Gabriel was surrounded by aficionados. Castiel beamed at his brother.

He drank red wine while gazing at his brother's photographs. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to be face to face with the blonde from the grocery store. His eyes widened.

"Hello there…Misha."

"Excuse me?"

"The seraph from the book I was reading when I bumped into you."

Castiel chuckled. "I actually went online to research the book and was surprised at the subject matter."

"I hope you aren't offended that I am picturing you as a character in a fantasy/erotica novel." Her eyes were so vibrant. Cas had never seen such a light shade of amber before. He blushed.

"OMG! My favorite model made it!" Gabriel kissed the blonde on each cheek. "I see you've met my baby brother, Castiel."

"So, this is the infamous Castiel? I pictured you differently."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I shudder to think how Gabriel described me."

"He said you were a hybrid of Sheldon Cooper and Rosie the Robot." She giggled. "Why did you keep mum about Castiel being such a hottie, Gabe."

"Cassie, this is BJ, my friend and muse."

She elbowed Gabriel on the stomach. "I loathe being called that." She offered her dainty hand to Castiel. "It's Bethany Joy, but my friends call me Joy." Cas' hand engulfed hers.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Joy." Castiel smiled at her.

"Likewise, angel."

"I gather you posed for one of these?" Cas pointed to the breasts pictures.

Joy nodded. She placed her index finger between her teeth. "Guess which pic is mine."

Castiel smirked. Gabriel cheered from within. His baby brother was hitting it off with BJ! Cas never warmed up to people this fast. "Yeah, baby bro; guess which boobies are Joy's!"

Cas walked closer to the photographs to get a better view. There were two tatted breasts on which he could not decide. A few minutes later, he made up his mind. He strolled over to the photograph he decided on. "This is you." He turned to Joy.

She gave him a big smile and clapped her hands. "How did you know?"

Castiel cleared his throat. "The size seems to be the same as yours. Like they can fit in my hands and overflow a little."

Gabriel cackled. "Whoa Cassie! Turn the notch down a little."

Castiel wanted the ground to open and swallow him. He had never been so brazen with a stranger before. "My apologies." He gulped nervously while staring at Joy. She cracked up.

Gabriel patted Cas' cheek. "No need to apologize, baby bro."

"What does Cas need to apologize for?" The trio turned around. Dean stood behind Castiel.

"Dean, I thought you were scheduled to come home until tomorrow afternoon." Cas stated. He was still blushing from his earlier outburst.

"I took an early flight since we played at one today. Did you watch the game? I batted two RBIs." His chest puffed out. 

"That is great, Dean. I was busy and forgot to watch." Dean's smile instantly turned into a frown.

"I promise to set the TIVO to record your away games."

Dean sipped beer from a glass. "Impressive photographs, Gabe; I might buy a couple."

"Thanks, Deano. We know you are a breast man."

The baseball player chuckled. The first picture that caught his attention had been one of the pierced dicks. For a moment he imagined himself sucking a pierced Castiel off. He cleared his surprisingly dirty thoughts about his best friend. "What did Castiel do that warranted an apology?."

Gabriel removed the wrapper from a sour apple Blow Pop and sucked it before speaking. "He told Joy that he wanted to fondle her breasts and pictured how they would feel and look in his large manly hands."

Dean drank cold beer which he spat out as soon as the words vacated Gabriel’s skinny lips. His eyes landed on Castiel, who resembled a lobster. "I didn't say all that and I already apologized. Dean, this is Bethany Joy, an art model and friend of Gabriel's."

They shook hands. "So which rack is yours?"

Castiel answered for her. "These are her breasts. I like the angel wings."

"Thanks Misha." She winked at the dark-haired man.

"His name is Castiel," Dean corrected her.

He noticed Bethany and Cas shared a smile. "It's an inside joke. We met at the grocery store. She read an entry from the Fallen Angels series. Joy told me I remind her of the seraph protagonist."

Dean growled. Gabriel was the only one who heard it since he was standing adjacent to his brother's best friend. Dean plastered a smile. "What a coincidence that the two of you met at the grocery store."

"Yeah, small world we live in," Joy said. "Gabriel, are we still on for the showing of Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown tomorrow?"

The light bulb in Gabriel's head lit up. "Shit…I forgot! I am giving a lecture at NYU tomorrow afternoon. Hey wait a minute. Cassie, you love foreign films and are an Almodovar buff. Why don't you accompany Joy? I cannot fathom the thought of her going all by her lonesome."

"No prob, Gabe. I’ll ask for a refund for your ticket."

"No! I love Almodovar; especially his early work. Dean only has action films in his DVD collection. I would be honored to accompany you." Dean gaped at his best friend.

Joy beamed at him. "Great! Let's exchange cell numbers. That way I can text you my address."

Dean scowled the entire time. Cas was hooking up with a chick? He was hooking up in front of him! Castiel is supposed to be asexual like a plant. There had been rumors in college he had fooled around with Meg Masters, but Dean thought they were only rumors. Joy kissed Castiel on the cheek before saying her good byes to the other two men.

Gabriel discreetly glanced at Dean for a reaction. He grinned. Now the ball player will get a dose of his own horn dog medicine. It was about damn time Cassie started socializing outside of their minuscule group. Gabe started weaving a spider web worth of ideas in his head. He even bridged his fingers together under his chin a la Mr. Burns.


	3. This Chapter is Sponsored By Nyquil

Castiel prepared breakfast for three. The previous night after Joy left the art gallery; Dean headed to the sculpture section and instantly hooked up with a tall brunette with large blue eyes. As per usual, Castiel ended up driving them to Dean's brownstone. Cas squeezed several fresh oranges to make juice. His Blackberry Torch alerted him that he received a text message. He dried his hands before grabbing the phone. Castiel smirked when he read Joy's cute message, asking him if he was still on for the movie.

He was in the middle of replying when Dean entered the kitchen. The baseball player frowned. As soon as Castiel put down his cell phone, he asked who he was texting with.

"Joy wants to meet earlier for lunch before the movie."

"So, this a date then?" Dean inquired as he sat on an island stool.

"Not really…I like what I've seen of her so far and would not mind making a new friend. You and Gabriel are always telling me to get a life and meet new people. Just following your advice." Castiel whistled.

Dean couldn't believe his ears. Cas never hummed or whistled. Maybe he really liked this Bethany chick.

"Where's the skank of the week?" Castiel asked while setting plates on the island.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "She ended up not staying."

Castiel's brows rose about two inches. "Run that by me again?"

Dean squirmed a little. "She scheduled an acting audition early in the morning. We might try to hook up for real later this week."

No way in fucking hell was he going to tell Castiel the truth! Once he and Terry landed on his bed, they made out for a while, but when the aspiring actress attempted to perform fellatio on him, Little Dean would not come to a full salute. Mortification and dread assaulted Dean as the minutes passed by and the woman became agitated at his unresponsive dick. Dean informed her he was drained from the afternoon game. Terry left him her number. He gave her fifty bucks for taxi fare. Dean didn't want to dive into his brain and find out why he couldn't get an erection. It never took much for him to get a boner. He swallowed hard, remembering the last time his cock came to full salute. It was the night Castiel gave him a massage.

His best friend brought him out of his wool gathering. "Do you want me to prepare lunch before I go?"

"No, I'll make myself a sandwich. By the way, Cas, did you finish going over the numbers for my Nike contract? The paperwork is due tomorrow morning. Maybe you should cancel your date with Joy and work on it."

Castiel poured orange juice in two tall glasses. "Already done…I stayed up last night and finished. I even xeroxed copies at Kinkos and mailed the original via Fed Ex."

Dean gritted his teeth. He cleared his throat. "Can you make more orange juice? I think I'm coming down with something."

Castiel leaned close to him and placed his right hand over Dean's forehead. "Your skin temperature feels normal. Is your throat hurting?" Dean nodded. "How does a pitcher of homemade orange juice sound? Oh, and let me boil water, so you can make yourself hot tea with lemon and honey. That always makes you feel better."

"Thanks, Cas. You're awesome, man."

Castiel checked up on Dean before leaving for lunch. He checked his temperature and made him another cup of hot tea. "Call me if you feel worse." Dean nodded.

Cas and Joy met at a deli located close to the theatre. They ate Philly Cheesesteak sandwiches, barbecue chips and drank a couple of beers. The two of them discovered a mutual interest in foreign films, art, history and the film work of Christian Bale. Once they reached the movie theatre, Castiel put his Blackberry on vibrate.

Right before the film started his cell vibrated in his pocket. He saw a text from Dean, who wrote his throat hurt real bad and his body started aching. Castiel bit his lower lip. Should he go? He didn't want to ditch Joy. Suddenly, Gabe texted him, asking how the date was going, and Cas replied that he might have to cut it short because Dean was coming down with a bad cold.

Gabriel rolled his eyes as soon as he read his little brother's reply. "Sick my cute ass!" Gabe texted right back informing Castiel, he would personally get Dean some soup and Nyquil and take it to him. Cas had given his older brother a spare key to the brownstone in case of an emergency.

Gabe smiled after reading Castiel's happy and grateful response. He even added a smiley icon. "Let's see if Deano is truly dying as he claims to be."

Halfway through the movie, Joy placed her head on Castiel's shoulder. At first, he didn't know what to do. So, he scooted a little closer. She did smell nice…like fresh green apples. The duo cracked up through the entire movie. Castiel would thank Gabe for suggesting he accompany Joy to the movie. It felt like an eternity since the last time he truly enjoyed himself, pursuing one of his hobbies.

Gabriel went to Sal's Deli and purchased a container of chicken noodle soup. He carried the bottle of Nyquil in his jacket's pocket. Gabe heard AC DC playing from inside Dean's home. Gabriel unlocked the door. He found Dean head banging to the rock music and eating Rocky Road ice cream.

"Hi there, sickie poo!" Gabriel snorted.

Dean's eyes widened. He threw himself on the couch. Gabe turned off the music. "The way Cas described how you were feeling…I thought I was gonna have to take you to the ER."

"My throat is bothering me and my body aches." Dean looked all over except at Gabe.

"Eating cold ice cream is not going to alleviate your supposed sore throat. Also, all that head banging you were doing will not help the cause." Gabe stood in front of him with his arms crossed against his chest. "Anyway, I wasn't going to have Castiel cancel his date with BJ to come over here and play Nurse Betty. Although something tells me you aren't sick at all. The question is why are you faking?"

"I'm not faking! My throat has been bothering me since I woke up today. Several of my team mates have come down with the flu." Dean made his voice sound hoarse.

"I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Here…brought you some Jewish Penicillin." He gestured to the soup container. “Afterwards, you will drink some Nyquil. That will have you feeling like a million bucks."

"I'll pass on the Nyquil. That shit knocks me out for hours."

"So…if you are really sick; it will make you feel better. I'll be here until Castiel gets home. That's if he does. Maybe he plans on spending the night with BJ." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. He noticed Dean widening his forest green eyes upon hearing that Cas might not come home tonight. "I'm going to warm up the soup and fix you some tea. Be back in a jiff."

"Hey! Weren't you supposed to be giving a lecture today?" Angry eyes narrowed at the Keebler elf.

"It was cancelled at the last minute." Gabe continued his way to the kitchen.

Dean glared and stuck out his tongue at the short man's back. "I saw that!" Gabe bellowed.

He checked his cell phone for any texts from Cas. His best friend never checked up on him. He must really like this Bethany chick. Dean decided on that very moment he hated the petite blonde. Gabe called him to come to the kitchen. He reluctantly went.

After the movie, Joy and Castiel drank cappuccinos and shared a slice of tiramisu at a cozy Italian restaurant. The two of them loved the movie and scheduled another movie date for next week, when a Fellini film festival would take place at the same theatre.

"I've decided to read Fallen Angels." Castiel said between sips of the sweet confection.

Joy's amber eyes lit up. "That's great! Now I will finally have someone to share their thoughts on it with. Most of my friends are prudes and Gabe doesn't read much."

"Yeah, he only sticks to Wonder Woman comics and he buys them for the art," Cas piped in. The two of them chuckled.

"I'm so glad you accompanied me, Misha." Joy covered Cas' right hand with one of hers.

Castiel blushed and smiled. "I concur and would like for us to be friends."

"Definitely…so are you going to download the book to your I-Pad?"

"Call me old fashioned but I enjoy reading the old fashion way. There is nothing like the smell and feel of a book."

"OK it's settled then. Our next stop is Barnes and Noble. You are buying the book tonight! We can start sharing our opinions on it tomorrow."

"It's a deal."

They hung out at the bookstore for about an hour. Castiel did purchase the book for himself and a Dave LaChapelle photography book for Joy since it was on sale. She paid for the movie tickets, so it was the least he could do. Cas walked her home. She invited him inside her apartment, but he declined since he wanted to get home and check on Dean.

"You know where I live…so whenever you want to stop by; you are welcome. Mi casa es su casa."

He grinned. "Why don't you come over tomorrow night? Dean has a game.”

"Awesome! What's your favorite dessert?"

"I am fond of lemon merengue pie."

"Yummy! I'll bring the ingredients to bake one."

Castiel leaned in closer to her and kissed the corner of her mouth; right over her tiny freckle. "I enjoyed myself tremendously. Thank you."

"Ditto; I'll see you tomorrow, Misha."

"Bye"

Castiel arrived home at nine. He opened the door and was welcomed by a dark and silent house. Gabriel fell asleep on the couch. Cas debated whether to wake him. His older brother had always been a light sleeper. "Cassie, is that you?"

"Yeah, sorry I woke you." Castiel turned on a lamp. Gabriel sat on the sofa and patted the empty space adjacent to him. Cas joined him.

"So…how’d it go?"

Castiel smiled. "Forgot how it felt to have so much fun."

"I bet. You're too busy being Rosy the Robot to Dean's George Jetson. How many times did I tell you that you need to start making friends and live a little?"

"You were right. Joy and I have plenty of things in common. I love that we can share our views in so many topics you and Dean don't like."

"Speaking about your favorite slave driver…he's knocked out as we speak. I brought him chicken soup and after he ate it, I forced him to drink half a bottle of Nyquil."

"Half a bottle? Gabriel isn't that excessive?"

Gabriel cackled. "And? What's the worst that can happen? He wakes up around noon tomorrow. This way he'll stay out of your hair and you can start reading that book you are carrying."

"It would be nice to have no distractions. I really want to read as much as possible and share my thoughts on it with Joy."

"Yeah right! We both know you want to get pointers and use some kinky bondage shit on Joy." Gabe playfully punched Castiel on the shoulder. 

"Give us time to get to know one another. I must admit. I like her tremendously."

Gabriel stood up and started dancing and singing, "Go Cassie! Go go Cassie!"

Castiel rolled his eyes at his crazy sibling. "Any saliva exchange take place?

“Gross much, Gabe!” Cas stuck his tongue out at his big brother. Crimson stained his cheeks. "Actually I kissed her."

"You sly dog…I knew you had it in you! I'm so proud of you baby bro. Well it looks like my work here is done. See ya tomorrow, Hazel."

Castiel fixed himself some warm milk and then sidled his way to the master bedroom. After Gabriel shared with him that he thrust half a bottle of Nyquil down Dean’s throat, Cas worried Dean expired due to an overdose. Courtesy of a ray of light provided by a full moon, he saw the rise and fall of his best friend’s chest. A loud snore finished providing proof that Dean lived. Castiel’s eyes raked across Dean’s peaceful, slumbering face. His heart warmed. 

“Pleasant dreams, Dean.” Cas smiled and closed the door gently. He settled in bed to read the prologue of Fallen Angels. At least a peaceful night waited for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year and for a plethora of good tidings, heading your way. I personally wish to kick 2017 hard in the nads...Bruce Lee style. Hoping 2018 will be much better. :)


	4. Date With An Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2018!

Cas deeply immersed himself in the book and by two o'clock in the morning almost reached the end. He placed an Aragorn from LOTR bookmark on page 350 and closed it. Cas sipped some water and then placed the paperback on the bedside table. Due to the book’s heavy sex content, Castiel remembered the last time he came close to having intercourse. 

Three Months Ago…

Castiel and Dean went out to celebrate the latter’s brand-new contract with the Devils. Gabe and Dean's younger brother, Sam tagged along with them to a Sports Bar. Everyone got drunk except for Cas, the designated driver. He only drank one beer and stopped things there. After the others shared six rounds of tequila shots and two pitchers of beer, he dropped Gabe off at his apartment and Sam at his dorm in Columbia University, where he studied law.

Dean had been singing classic rock tunes off key, until they reached his building. He draped himself behind Castiel. The shorter man placed one of Dean's arms across his shoulder to make sure he didn't drop face first on the ground. Dean spoke real close to Castiel's ear. The dark-haired man's skin prickled, feeling his best friend's hot breath tickle the sensitive skin.

Ever since Dean helped him through his recovery after the knee surgery, Castiel came to the inevitable conclusion that he was in love with his closest friend. He always believed Dean to be gorgeous but left things at that. Things truly changed for Castiel when he experienced firsthand Dean's caring and nurturing side.

Dean was telling Castiel dirty jokes as he led him inside his bedroom. Cas noticed his best friend's motor skills flew out the window. He sat him down on the mattress. Castiel untied the laces of Dean's combat boots and slid them off along with the socks. Dean shocked Cas by giggling nonstop. Castiel shook his head and continued undressing him, until he remained in boxers.

Cas opted not to gaze at the other man's naked torso. He was going to leave but Dean stopped him. "Do you need anything before going to bed?"

Dean dragged him and settled Cas on his lap. Castiel's electric blue eyes crashed with Dean's forest green orbs. "What the hell, Dean?"

Dean licked his lips. Castiel's traitorous eyes landed on the pink tongue. "You're so pretty Cas." Dean traced the blue-eyed man's bottom lip with his thumb. Cas more than anything wanted to suck it inside his mouth.

"You are intoxicated, and it is not amusing." He tried extricating himself from Dean, but the taller man held him at the waist.

"I'm not joking, Cas. You are the most beautiful person I know. My very own guardian angel." Dean's fingers traced the contours of Castiel's face. "Your mouth is amazing. I bet you can work magic with those sinful lips of yours."

Cas stayed frozen. His mind went numb. Dean cupped his face and covered Castiel's mouth with his. Cas remained unresponsive for a few seconds, but when Dean's tongue traced his bottom lip; he went for it. They kissed hard. Dean raked his fingers through Cas' unruly hair. Castiel bit Dean's lower lip.

Dean pulled Castiel to the middle of the mattress. Cas covered his body, as they continued making out. Dean rubbed his erection against Castiel's groin. He panted. "Fuck Cas, you got me hard so fast. I want you so much, baby." He bit and licked the cleft on the brunet’s chin.

He grabbed Castiel's right hand and guided it beneath his boxers. Castiel at first thought he dreamed. Touching his best friend’s scorching skin quickly shot the theory to Hell. Cas jerked him while Dean left two hickeys on the side of his neck. It didn't take long for Dean to come on Castiel's hand. Cas licked the jizz from his fingers. Dean kissed him hard, sucking on Castiel's tongue. Castiel climaxed. He felt like a horny thirteen-year-old. 

As much as he wanted to continue, Castiel didn't want to make love to Dean while his friend was inebriated. It took all his willpower to detach himself from Dean. He dreamed of Dean reciprocating his feelings so many times, he’d lost count. Would his best friend remember their almost making love tomorrow morning? His heart clenched, knowing the answer would be no.

"Stay with me."

Castiel tucked Dean in bed and kissed him softly on the mouth. "Sweet dreams, Dean." Before he closed the bedroom's door, Dean already snored, sounding like a freight train.  
The following morning, Castiel wore a black turtleneck to cover the hickeys Dean bestowed upon him the previous night. He prepared breakfast, wondering if Dean remembered anything. He quickly got his answer.

An extremely hung-over Dean entered the kitchen. "Ugh! I feel like shit! Never gonna drink as long as I live." He plopped himself on a stool.

Castiel handed him his famous hangover remedy. "You always say that." Cas stared at his best friend. "It was quite a night, huh?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Just a regular boys' night out" He finished drinking the glass.

Castiel's heart plummeted. Dean obviously forgot what transpired between them. He shouldn't be surprised. Dean automatically got horny when he was drunk. Since there were no females in the vicinity, he would do. Dean did call him pretty. At that very moment, Castiel realized Dean would never reciprocate his feelings. He vowed to himself to get over his best friend.

Now back in the present, Cas turned off the lamp and tried to go to sleep. Reading the damn book stirred up feelings he had been trying damn hard to suppress. He tossed and turned for about an hour before falling asleep. Right next door, Dean was in the middle of a sex dream with Terry. He tossed her to the middle of his bed and instructed her to get on all fours. She swiftly obeyed and Dean mounted her. The brunette moaned wantonly. When Dean thrust deeper into her sweet ass, she morphed into Cas. His hands held tightly to the other man's waist as his thrusts intensified.

The two of them ended up in a tumbled sweaty mess after Dean gave Castiel quite a ride. They shared a hard and wet kiss right before Dean woke up with a huge boner. He ran a shaky hand through his wet hair. He needed to get some poon tang ASAP! Grogginess filled his mind thanks to the Nyquil Gabe shoved down his throat. Dean swore he would get even with the evil Oompa Loompa.

The following morning Dean left the brownstone at nine to get an early practice. The game was scheduled for one o'clock. He was relieved that Cas was not around when he rapidly got a banana from the kitchen. After last night's dream, he fervently wished not to come face to face with his best friend. 

Joy arrived at Dean's place at two. She brought the baking ingredients and Date with an Angel, one of her 1990’s guilty pleasures. To her horror Castiel had never seen it. "To kind of keep with the theme of the book." She winked at him. "After the movie I thought we could bake the lemon merengue pie and make Gabe a batch of M & M chocolate chip cookies for his birthday."

"Are you coming to his birthday dinner tomorrow evening?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, he invited me."

"I was planning on baking him macadamias and brownies. We can add your cookies and prepare a basket for him. You know baked treats and candy are his idea of glucose Heaven."

"Plus, he's going to love the sex books we got him," Joy said as she led Cas to the sofa. He already put the movie inside the DVD player.

Castiel enjoyed the movie even though it is most likely considered cheesy by many. He could not imagine Dean, watching the film. Cuddling under a quilt with Joy in the couch was something Cas could ever share with his best friend. 

“You remind me of the angel from the movie. The two of you love burgers and fries and are cute as kittens.” Joy bopped his nose.

His eyes crossed, and he smiled. "I actually like this movie. Thanks for introducing it to me." He grinned and helped her get up from the sofa.

Once the film ended, the two friends went to the kitchen. Joy assisted Cas in taking out all the necessary baking ingredients for the lemon merengue pie and Gabe's cookies and brownies. After they put two trays inside the oven, Cas excused himself for a moment. Joy washed the mixing bowl. Castiel returned with a large bag of M & Ms. 

Joy continued washing the baking utensils. He grabbed a handful of the chocolate treats and dodged them at the blonde. She jumped and turned around. Cas started drying the counter. "You sneaky bastard!" She dried her hands with an autumn themed kitchen towel. Her eyes roamed around the kitchen until they settled on a bowl of whipped cream. Cas dashed six more M & Ms at her. Two remained stuck in her long, blonde locks.

A pair of light amber eyes glared at him. Castiel started plotting his escape from the kitchen. “You wouldn’t dare!” He waved his hands up in surrender. He darted out of the room. Joy wasn't in her high school's track team for nothing. She easily reached Cas by the front door and tackled him to the floor.

"I declare peace!" Cas screamed in between laughs.

She straddled him and squished whipped cream over his lower face. He made himself comfortable and didn't remove her from his body. Cas licked some of the dessert from his lips. Joy's mischievous eyes landed on his mouth. She bent down slowly before licking whipped cream from his nose. "Yummy"

Joy was drawing her tongue over Castiel's mouth when the front door opened, revealing Dean. His eyes swiftly landed on Bethany straddling Cas…his Cas! Not only was she on top of him but raping his mouth. Where the fuck did the thought of Castiel being his come from? The sight of both of their lower faces covered in whip cream caused his blood boil.


	5. Leather Pants & Eyeliner

"What the hell Cas!? Mind having some decorum and move the fucking to your room.” Dean threw his gym bag on the floor and pocketed his house keys.

"Real classy Winchester," Joy said as she reluctantly removed herself from Castiel. He laid on the floor with a deer caught in headlights look. She offered him her hand which he instantly and gratefully accepted.

Once he was on his feet, Castiel turned to the blonde. "Joy and I are only friends." His cheeks burned.

"Whatever…so she's your FWB. I don't care what the two of you are; just no sex in the living room where anyone can enter and see a free peep show. Didn't take you for an exhibitionist Cas?" Dean fisted his hands.

"We weren't expecting you so early. You usually celebrate victories along your team mates immediately after the game." Castiel adjusted Joy's shirt which rolled up a little.   
Dean resisted the sudden urge to gag. "We lost by two runs. I struck out twice." He plopped himself on the couch.

"Sorry to hear that," Bethany sincerely stated.

Dean nodded. The last thing he needed was pity from Cas' new playmate. He closed his eyes for about thirty seconds and when he opened them Dean wished he hadn't. Castiel's thumb removed a trace of frosting from Joy's nose. He stuck the digit inside his mouth to suck off the sweet confection. Dean's eyes followed every move. He wanted so badly to suck Castiel's thumb while the other man jerked him off. Dean moaned, surprising the room's two other occupants. The baseball player covered his face with both hands. Why was he constantly fantasizing over Cas lately?

"I'm tired and in dire need of a shower." His eyes landed on the glass coffee table. He grabbed the DVD case. "Date with An Angel…seriously? Should I purchase you a box of tampons, Cas?" His eyes widened in horror. Dean pinched the bridge of his freckled nose. 

“Qu’elle surprise. A jock being a misogynist pig.” Joy crossed her arms and glared daggers at Dean.

Castiel refused to meet Dean's eyes. He turned more beet red before speaking. “Everyone is entitled to like whatever movie genre they want. You can stick to your testosterone filled action films.” Joy gave a sheepish smile. 

"The kitchen better not be a disaster zone!" Dean gulped hard while exiting the living room. A cold shower would be the perfect remedy for his funky mood.

Dean cursed everything in creation when he closed his eyes under the showerhead. The hot water massaging his sore shoulders and arms felt fucking awesome. Dean tried to clear his muddled thoughts to no avail. He pictured Cas smearing frosting all over his spread thighs and swollen shaft. His friend had quite a long tongue which he used expertly on Dean's cock. Dean knew for a fact Castiel was gifted with a long and flexible tongue. When they were kids, he learned to touch his nose with it. Fantasy Cas made him come in no time. Dean needed to speak to someone about all the shit he was fantasizing about his long time best friend. He knew exactly who to talk with. Who was the biggest girl he knew? Samantha of course!

Meanwhile, Joy and Cas were getting ready to go shopping for their outfits for Gabriel's sexy themed birthday party. His on and off again girlfriend, Kali came up with the idea, which suited the trickster to a T. Everyone invited had to wear something sexy and provocative games were planned for the night. Joy convinced Cas to accompany her. That way she would pick something sexy for the blue-eyed man to wear, as well. She already had an outfit in mind.

"What's Dean's problem? We were nowhere close to having sex. He's no one to talk. Gabriel has told me about Dean's kinky adventures." Joy said while putting her long and wavy hair into a bun.

"He gets like that after a bad game. He'll get over it." Cas finished preparing clam chowder for his best friend. It was his favorite comfort food besides burgers. "Let me text him that we're going shopping and we can leave."

After he dried himself and put on a pair of low hanging sweat pants, Dean returned to the living room. The downstairs area was silent as a grave. He entered the kitchen which smelled like a bakery. His cell phone indicated a message came in. It was a text from Cas.

"Joy and I have gone shopping." Since when does Castiel shop? He hated going to the mall. Dean's eyes landed on a tray of freshly baked brownies. His hand was a few inches away from grabbing one when another text came in. "Stay away from the baked goods. They are part of Gabriel's present. I made you clam chowder. Enjoy…and I am sorry you struck out twice. You are always awesome to me."

Dean smiled. That was one of the things he loved about Cas. He always knew the perfect thing to say to him when he was down. Dean rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. Loved about Cas? "Back up, since when do you love Castiel Novak?" Dean served himself some chowder and tore a chunk from a loaf of French bread. He placed the bowl on top of the island and went to grab a bottle of Corona from the fridge. Dean almost drank the entire bottle before sitting down. He rubbed his forehead. Dean Winchester never experienced so much fucking confusion in his entire life.

The following evening at six pm, Castiel asked Dean if it was ok if he headed over to Joy's apartment. She was going to help him with his outfit. "You twelve and going to your first formal? Why do ya need her help?" Dean inquired as he stood by Castiel's bedroom door. His strong arms crossed across his bare chest.

"I left the new clothes I bought at her place and she told me she is going to help me with my hair and stuff." Castiel blushed.

"Whatever man…I guess I'll see you at Gabe's. I'm bringing Terry as my date tonight."

"I would be shocked at the lack of one of your skanks at your side. See you later then." Castiel rolled his eyes and retrieved a small duffel bag. With a wave good bye, he retreated from his bedroom.

Gabriel's thirtieth birthday party was in full swing by eight o'clock. Over sixty guests occupied his spacious loft. Kali even hired a DJ, who spun awesome mixes of contemporary and classic dance music. Gabe donned Hugh Hefner type of silk pajama pants, a burgundy robe and black ascot. Kali wore a strapless short, leather dress. Gabriel couldn't keep his eyes away from his goddess.

The doorbell rang, and the couple went to open it. Gabriel frowned. Kali elbowed him. He swiftly smiled. "Welcome to my sexy birthday party, Deano!"

Dean handed the birthday boy a gift bag. "Thanks, I loves me some presents!" Gabriel stared at Dean's date. "Who do we have here?"

"Gabe and Kali, this is Terry." Everyone shook hands. The aspiring actress wore a daring silver, mini dress with plunging neckline. "Happy Birthday, Gabriel!"

"Thanks, doll." Gabriel's eyes raked over Dean's supposed sexy get up which consisted of black jeans, a green button-down shirt and leather jacket. "You Winchesters are all the same. Your brother, the giraffe is wearing a similar outfit to yours." He rolled his gold eyes. "Make yourselves at home. There is plenty of booze, hors d'oeuvres and sweet treats all over the place."

Dean's eyes scanned among the large crowd for any sign of Castiel. "Cas isn’t here yet?"

Gabriel smirked. "He and BJ should be here any moment now."

Dean scowled and headed towards his brother. Sammy played pool with Gabe, and Balthazar, Gabe and Cas' cousin. The man was a hopeless exhibitionist and wore a pair of tight plaid pants and a leather choker on his neck. He introduced Terry to both men. Sam chuckled as soon as his eyes landed on the tall brunette.

"What's so funny, Sammy?"

"Tell you later and it's Sam."

Dean went to the bar area and ordered three beers and a cosmopolitan. He managed to relax after having a couple of drinks and a round of pool. He was in the middle of a game when Gabriel wolf whistled and screamed, "Damn is that my baby brother?!"

Dean turned, and his mouth hung open. Terry asked, "Is that your friend? He looks damn hot." A dumb founded look marred his face. Fuck! It was a crime to look as sexy as Cas did tonight. He witnessed his best friend embrace his brother and whisper something in his ear. The trickster laughed and slapped his baby brother on the back. Joy kissed Kali and the birthday boy before handing him a basket and a wrapped present. Gabriel shooed them away, so they could mingle with the other guests.

Castiel's eyes rapidly landed on Dean's form. Joy held his hand and led him to his best friend. "So, what do you think?" Bethany asked Dean.

"Fuck Cas, you look fine as hell." Dean blushed and the tip of Castiel's ears turned crimson. His emerald eyes raked from Castiel's spiked hair to the tight leather pants, showcasing the man’s muscular thighs. Joy applied eye liner on Cas which enhanced his blue eyes. The long-sleeved button down shirt he donned showcased his lean muscular build to perfection.

Dean hated the fact Joy also looked hot. She had on a plaid bustier, leather mini skirt and dominatrix, knee length boots. He admitted to himself Castiel and Bethany looked good together.

"Thanks," Castiel said, as he realized for the first time Sam and Balthazar had been standing there the whole time, watching his awkward interaction with Dean. "Hi guys." His eyes finally landed on Terry. "Hello." She smiled at him. He introduced Joy to the trio.

Kali stood next to the DJ. "Can I please have everyone's attention?" The music stopped, and the assembled guests ceased what they were doing. "Gabriel and I want to thank you for coming to his thirtieth birthday party. I prepared a little surprise for him, so please enjoy this little video I put together."

Everyone focused on a 52-inch flat screen TV that was set up in the middle of the loft. The DJ started playing Salt N Pepa's "Whatta Man". A slideshow illustrating pictures of Gabriel from his baby years to the present flashed on screen. In most them, he appearing stuffing candy and chocolate in his mouth, or sucking on a lollipop. The guests laughed throughout. When the video was over, Gabe walked over to Kali and kissed her long and hard. Many people whistled and cat called.

Gabriel thanked his guests. "Now let the bacchanalia begin! Everyone better dance and that includes you Cassie!"

Castiel cringed. Joy held his hand. Dean smirked. "You're out of luck, sweetheart. Cas never dances."

Joy pouted. Gabriel and Kali joined them. "Come on Cassie, stop being a Debbie Downer. BJ will teach ya. She's quite the dancer!"

Castiel seemed hesitant at first. He surprised all his friends by dragging Joy to the middle of the designated dance floor. The DJ played a remix of Gavin DeGraw's "Sweeter". Terry dragged Dean to dance. He maneuvered her, so he could have a clear view of Cas and Joy.

Joy wrapped her arms across Castiel's neck. "Swing your hips from side to side," she instructed him. He hesitantly started moving. "Here copy me."

She moved closer to him. He started to get the swing of things. Their bodies pressed closer together. Dean lost his step and stomped on Terry's feet. "Ow watch it!"

He continued staring at the couple that started grinding against each other. "Sorry!"

Joy turned around and pressed her back to Castiel, who seemed to be having the time of his life. Dean stomped to the bar and ordered a shot of tequila. He glared, while observing Cas basically grinding into Bethany's ass. His long and lean fingers digging deep into her waist.

Sam joined his brother at the bar. "Gotta admit Cas' girlfriend is easy on the eyes." He asked the bartender for a beer.

"Fuck you," Dean hissed.

Sam smacked Dean on the side of the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being a dick! What's your poison, man?"

"I refrained from discussing this here, but since you are such a big girl; maybe you can help me."

Sam took a sip of the beer. "Ok, I'm all ears."

Dean fidgeted. "Been having sex dreams about Cas and yesterday I jacked off to him."

Sam spat out beer. Dean offered him a napkin. "Now I know what has you PMSing."

"I think I'm in love with him," Dean resembled a lobster as he confessed to his baby brother.

"It figures. Dude, you ever noticed all the women you screw around with are the same type?"

"What the hell are ya babbling about?"

"All of them share the same physical traits: black hair, blue eyes, and plump lips. Should I continue?"

"Shit! I got it bad."

"Listen, Dean. I want what's best for you, but maybe Castiel needs to spread his wings a little. The guy seems rather fond of Joy."

Dean reminded Sam of a little boy whose puppy got run over. "Regardless of what happens between them, he will always be your best friend and remain working for you. Cas will never leave you. Let the guy have some fun. Aren't you the one that always insisted he get laid? Well there you go. He needs a life of his own."

"Yeah, but now I want to be the one fucking him. Can’t stand watching him with anyone else." Dean pouted

Sam gave him bitch face #5. "I'm disappointed in you, Dean. The first time in his life that Cas has a real relationship and you are jealous that someone else might take his attention away from you. You are being selfish."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. He loathed hearing Samantha being right. "Alright, dude needs to live a little. All the sex dreams must be about me fearing, losing his friendship."

Sam slapped him on the shoulder. "Yeah, tell yourself that." 

The party was in full swing. The song changed to Shakira's "Loca". Joy and Cas continued their Lambada routine. Okay they weren’t reenacting Dirty Dancing, but Dean’s jealousy made him exaggerate things. Gabriel and Kali danced adjacent to the couple. The eldest Novak sibling winked at Castiel. "I am so damn proud of that boy," he whispered to Kali.

Two hours later, everyone sang happy birthday to Gabriel. The birthday boy relished the chocolate raspberry cake. He ate two thick slices. At two most of the guests had left.   
Dean, Terry, Cas, Joy, Sam, Balthy, Ruby and Sarah remained. The latter were friends of Kali from the art gallery she ran in Manhattan.

Gabriel stood in the middle of the room, holding an empty bottle of champagne. "Now that it's only us; we're gonna play Spin the Bottle."

"What are we in seventh grade?" Dean mocked him.

Gabriel scowled at the cocky baseball player. "This is a different version. The person who spins the bottle will be blindfolded. The person, who the bottle points at will be blindfolded, also. Consider it a sexy version of the classic teeny bopper game. Oh, and you only get two minutes." He wiggled his brows.

Everyone sat in a circle. "Since today is all about moi, I get to spin first. If the bottle lands on a relative you must spin again. I'm a kinky bastard but draw the line at incest. If you swing that way, move to a trailer park in Hicksville."

Kali blindfolded her boyfriend. He spun the bottle. It took forever to point at someone. For a moment it seemed it was going to land on Castiel. Fortunately, it stopped in front of Ruby. The brunette allowed for Kali to blindfold her. Gabe's girlfriend whispered in her ear, "Use tongue…I your ass."

Dean shoved Gabe unceremoniously towards Ruby. She crawled forward until she felt Gabriel's body. Their hands clumsily traced their bodies. After an eternity, Gabriel’s fingers felt her cheek. His lips landed on her nose. Everyone laughed. "Smooth, cousin."

"Time's up!" Kali proclaimed.

Gabriel and Ruby removed their blindfolds. He winked at her before returning to his spot. "Now it's Ruby's turn to spin." The bottle landed on Balthazar. Ruby ended up kissing him on the crotch. The game continued for a while until it was Joy's turn to spin the bottle. Dean prayed it didn't land on Castiel. Since everything had been going against him lately, it landed exactly in front of his best friend.

Sam blindfolded Castiel. Bethany must be a ninja or something because the petite blonde had smooth stealthy moves. Cas met her halfway. She cupped his chin and her lips landed directly on his. Castiel opened his mouth and Joy's tongue plunged inside. Her hands lowered until they cupped his ass. Dean felt like hosing them down. Gabriel and Balthazar whistled. The eldest Winchester couldn’t take it anymore. He gazed at his watch. "Two minutes are up!" Dean yelled. Longest two minutes of his fucking life.

The kissing bandits removed their blindfolds. Joy winked at Cas, who couldn't be redder. "I knew it was you. I recognized your stubble."

She covered Cas' electric blue eyes with the blindfold once more and handed him the bottle. The dark-haired man spun the bottle. It took an eternity to stop spinning. It was moving between Terry and Dean. Finally, it stopped in front of Dean. Panic and elation surged through both men’s bodies.

Terry blindfolded Dean and gently shoved him towards Castiel. Dean followed Cas' natural scent and his nose led him directly to him. Castiel's hands held on to his waist. Dean placed his hands on his best friend's neck and made their way up. He kissed his way up from Cas' dimpled chin to his puffy lips. Dean licked them. Castiel already knew it was him. He would never forget the texture of Dean's callused hands after the night they came close to having sex.

Castiel's hands grabbed on to Dean's short, tawny hair as his tongue battled with his friend's. Their teeth clacked as the two men devoured each other. Sam cleared his throat. Never in a million years would he have thought to witness his brother and Cas making out so blatantly in public.

Gabriel was not a happy camper. Cassie obviously had the hots for his best friend and the horn dog Winchester reciprocated his baby bro’s feelings. Dumb ass was in denial. He wouldn’t allow Deano to ruin his well thought plans. "Time is up!' Gabe yelled. 

The two friends remained kissing for a few more seconds. Dean reluctantly released Cas. They removed the blindfolds and didn't act surprised upon landing eyes on each other. Dean refused to look at Castiel. He went back to his spot next to Terry. All their friends remained silent with identical bug-eyed looks.

Castiel licked his lips still tasting Dean on them. The game progressed for a while. Sam got to kiss Joy chastely on the lips and Balthazar kissed and bit Sam on the neck. Dean wanted to gouge his eyeballs out at the sight. Throughout the game Castiel drank half a dozen tequila shots and Joy joined him. The two of them were pretty wasted by the time Terry asked Dean to take her home.

"Cas, let's go home," Dean said. His friend and Joy were lying on the couch, giggling like idiots.

"You go on and have fun with Terry, Deano. The kids can stay here tonight."

Dean stared at Cas for a moment. He disliked seeing him drunk with Joy plastered all over him. "Thanks for coming. Have a good night," Gabe said as he ushered them out. He called a cab for Balthazar and Sam. Once he saw the taxi drive away, Gabriel entered his apartment building. He found his baby brother and BJ, snoring their little hearts out on the sofa. Kali appeared wearing see through lingerie. Gabriel grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs. "Best birthday ever!"

Dean planned on dropping Terry off, but she invited him inside. He continued picturing Bethany and Cas having sex. So, he decided to take her up on the offer. The two of them made out on her couch. She led him to her bedroom. Terry undressed them both. Dean retrieved a condom from his jean's pocket.

Terry surprised him by handing him lube. She got on all fours. "It's ok. I know why you want."

Dean swallowed hard. Was it that obvious? He realized now as he saw her ready for him on the bed why he had been initially attracted to her. Short, ebony hair framed her face, big blue eyes and bee stung pink lips called out to him. Terry physically reminded him of Castiel. The chick was even basically an A cup.

He stroked himself thinking of Cas. It took him a few minutes to get hard. Dean rolled the condom over his swollen dick. His body draped over hers from behind. He closed his eyes and while he thrust in to her and bit her neck, Dean thought about fucking Cas. When he climaxed, he screamed out his name. Shame assaulted him. 

Terry lay down on the rumpled sheets. Dean couldn't look at her. He felt dirty and awkward. "I hope you work out your problems," she whispered.

"Sorry, Terry." He headed to the bathroom, where he unrolled the used condom and tossed it on the waste basket. He splashed cold water on his face. As he gazed at himself in the mirror, Dean came to the decision that he would talk to Cas about what was going on with him.

Dean dressed and said good bye to Terry. She turned out to be a cool and understanding chick. He drove home in the Impala. Dean tried going to sleep but slumber evaded him. He read for a while and finally dozed off. The alarm buzzed at nine am. He forgot about practice that morning. Dean headed downstairs. The house felt lonely without Cas' presence. Dean called his best friend's cell, and received no answer. He called again ten minutes later to no avail.

Dean called Gabe's apartment phone. The trickster answered. "Who the fuck is calling so early?"

The baseball player cleared his voice. "Gabe, it's Dean. Can I speak to Cas?"

"Oh, it's you. I bet you need for him to prepare your breakfast. Well he is indisposed now. He and Joy spent the night together. Little guy must be worn out."

Gabe hung up before Dean said something. He pitched his cell phone against the wall. Confusion invaded his brain. Should he take a step back and let Cas have a go at it with Joy? He deserved to be happy, but what about himself? Wasn't he allowed his own happiness?


	6. What A Coincidence

Kali heard Gabriel's end of the conversation upon entering the kitchen. Due to taking a morning shower, a mahogany towel held her midnight black hair. She wore denim cut offs and one of Gabe's NYPD sweat shirts. Kali observed her boyfriend add M & Ms and chocolate chips to pancake batter.

"I assume that was Dean Winchester on the phone." The tall woman walked next to Gabriel. "Why are you lying about Castiel and Joy engaging in sex?" She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

Gabriel avoided heated morning arguments with his goddess. Things had been going smoothly in their relationship the last couple of weeks. He fervently wished not to screw things up. She patiently waited for an answer. He could feel her coffee colored eyes bore into him. The trickster refused to look at her and resumed on mixing the batter.

"Gabriel, answer me!"

"I'm tired of seeing my baby bro be that dick's lackey! Dean's been taking advantage of Cassie since the kid's accident." Gabe's eyes glistened with tears. "Castiel would be playing as a Chelsea midfielder if it weren't for the douchebag professor, who decided to drive drunk. The kid's lifelong dream had always been to play soccer in Europe. Now look at him. He's turned into the 21st Century version of Tony Micelli."

Kali wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. She knew how much Gabriel adored his little brother. "Have you ever asked yourself if Castiel is happy where he is right now?"  
Gabriel held her hands. "I know that kid better than anyone. Believe me when I say he has become disillusioned with his life. That's why I introduced Cassie and BJ. You gotta admit the chemistry between those two kids sizzeles. Castiel needs a distraction to get most of his focus away from Deano. "

"My mischievous angel, weren't you at the Spin the Bottle game last night?" Kali felt Gabriel's entire body become stiff. "Judging from the scorching kiss Dean and Castiel shared; it's won’t be easy."

Gabriel poured the batter on the electric griddle and finally turned to gaze at her. "I know Dean Winchester since he was the twelve-year-old poster child for Clearasil. He is a pro at bottling up his emotions. The guy is straighter than a ruler. I think he is willing to do anything to keep Cassie now that Joy is in the picture."

Kali shook her head. "Keep your nose out of this. I know you mean well, but Castiel is an adult. Allow him to make his own decisions and live his life. How will he learn if he doesn't make his own mistakes?"

Gabriel frowned. "I hate it when you are right. I'll think about it."

She pecked his lips. "That's my angel. Bring over a couple of pancakes and whip cream to bed once they're done." She winked at him as she removed the towel from her damp hair.

Gabe stared at her ass. "Aye, madam captain."

Castiel woke up with a bit of a headache. Hangover could be worse. He disentangled himself from Joy. His new friend snored lightly on the couch. He stared at her fondly. As usual, Dean entered his train of thought.

The kiss they shared last night played in front of Castiel's eyes. Why would Dean do something so intimate in a public setting? Did he remember now the night they almost slept together? Cas doubted it. He licked his lips, hoping to still taste Dean on them. He felt Joy stir.

"Good morning, Misha." She stretched her arms above her head.

"Hey, sunshine." Cas felt a tad awkward around her now. He made out with her, also and admitted to himself he quite enjoyed it. "I'm turning into a himbo," Cas thought.

He helped her get off the couch. Her stomach grumbled. "Something smells delicious," Joy mumbled as she worked out the kinks from her neck.

"Why don't we go take a shower and rinse our mouths before breakfast?" Castiel suggested.

"Together?" Joy asked. Castiel's eyes bugged out and his face and neck flushed. She laughed. "I was joking. It's so damn easy to make you blush." Cas relaxed. "I'll go ahead, and shower, and you can make us coffee on the mean time."

He watched her disappear into the downstairs bathroom. Cas never showered with anyone. Maybe soon he’d take Joy up on her offer. Castiel admitted to being touch starved. Last person he knew intimately was Meg back in college, almost two years ago. The precious moment he shared with a drunken Dean had been too short, and left him aching for more. Cas shook his head and strolled over to the coffee maker.

Half an hour later, the two of them shared a breakfast comprised of Gabe's diabetic coma inducing pancakes, hot coffee, scrambled eggs and crispy bacon strips. The duo washed the dishes before returning to the kitchen table. Castiel broke the silence. "I know you are dying to ask me something. Go for it."

Joy nibbled her lower lip. "What's going on between Dean and you?"

"Nothing…he's my best friend and I work for him."

"Really? That hot and heavy make out session indicated something else entirely." She sipped coffee.

Castiel ground his teeth. "I'm going to be frank with you. I've harbored feelings toward Dean for a while now. I know it's futile to feel this way since he is a hetero womanizer."  
Joy interrupted him. "If he is such a lady killer then why was he so into the kiss? The way he held on to you, as if he was afraid he was going to lose you, if he released you… I don't know."

Castiel heard disappointment in the tone of her voice. He slid his right hand on the table until it covered hers. "Dean's priority now is his career and he is straight.”

Her light amber eyes locked on his. "There is something else you should know. No one knows about this, not even Gabriel." Castiel shared with Joy about the night he and Dean came close to sleeping together.

"Wow! My friend, Dean is certainly not straight as an arrow. True feelings and attraction come out during drunk escapades."

He shook his head and ripped a paper towel to shreds. Joy held his hand. "Dean and I are best friends and nothing more. And about the kiss, he's always been competitive in sports and games. He did it all for show."

"So, you're bi-coastal?" Joy asked.

"I guess you can say that. My only lover so far has been a woman, but as you witnessed yourself I am into men, as well."

"Thanks for being honest with me." She kissed his hand. “Now, I got an idea and need to run it through with you.”

Cas arched a raven brow. “Should I run for the hills?”

Joy stuck her tongue out at him. “I think I know how to get the two of you together.”

“No, Dean only considers me a friend.” 

“Even Helen Keller could tell the two of you are gaga for each other.” Joy sat on his lap. “Please allow me to help you find happiness with the person you love.”

Castiel nibbled his lower lip. He gazed at her with Pound Puppy eyes. “Maybe”

Joy clapped. “Okay…you and I are going to embark on a torrid fake love affair. Holding hands and being sappily annoying in public. Dean should finish turning into the Hulk and confess his love for you.”

“This plan is certain to backfire and prove you wrong. I won’t be able to take more heartbreak. It is torture, seeing him with all the bimbos of the week.”

Joy combed fingers through his sex hair. “Bingo! Dean needs a taste of his own medicine. I noticed he is not a fan of mine. He wishes to shoot laser beams at me.” She laughed. Even Cas chuckled.

“We got a deal, Romeo?” 

Castiel deliberated for almost one minute. “Very well…I shall partake of your madcap scheme.”

“Yay!” Joy kissed him lightly on the lips. Both friends shook hands and kissed one last time.

"Well it looks like you two are having a great morning so far," Gabriel said as he strolled over to the sink. Joy hopped from her comfortable perch on Cas’ lap.

"As usual you have horrendous timing," Castiel stated to his older brother. Joy winked at him.

"What are big brothers for? So, you kids have any plans for today?" He wiggled his brows.

"Need to run a few errands for Dean and should be finished by three this afternoon. What about you?" Castiel glanced at Joy.

"Just posing for a portrait which shouldn't take long." She noticed Cas make a face.

"Don't worry…it's a painter/sculptor that is starting a hands collection. First he wants to draw my hands and then mold them for a sculpture." She kissed his cheek.

"You guys are so fucking cute together," Gabriel gagged.

Castiel threw a pear at him. "Hey watch it!"  
==================================================  
Dean sat on a bench in the team's locker room, getting dressed after taking a shower. Brutal is not even a fitting adjective to describe today’s batting practice. Dean needed to get his shit together. Disappointment equaled his performance during the last game. Maybe he would ask Coach Singer to refer a good therapist. He needed to get his mind focused on baseball again.

Laughter brought him back to reality. Three of his team mates were reading a newspaper and snickering. "What the hell is so funny?" Dean asked as he approached the immature trio. Raphael, the second baseman handed him the paper.

Dean blanched, reading the front-page article about Matt Mackenzie, third baseman for the Rangers. Uriel stated, "What a stupid idiot; coming out so early in his career."

Michael, who played left field added, "That's career suicide if you ask me. I don't think many MLB fans are going to attending the games now."

Dean gulped hard. "Isn't that a bit severe? Fans shouldn't care about the players' personal lives. It's all about the beauty of the game, man."

"Yeah, tell that to our hick fans," Raphael said.

"It looks like Reebok is going to break their contract with him," Michael piped in.

"Can they do that? Aren't contracts legally binding and all that shit?" Dean inquired. He squirmed on the bench. His heart galloped erratically. This was too fucking eerie. What were the odds that another up and coming baseball player would come out now? Dean met Matt a couple of times and the kid was real cool. It sucked he was in the middle of a media hoopla.

"Well see you at practice tomorrow, Winchester."

"Yeah…later."

Dean stood up and banged his head against his locker. He couldn't talk to Castiel about his feelings now. He’s sacrificed a lot and worked too damn hard to get to where he is. If Dean came out, he would be in the center of the shit storm Matt found himself in. He refused to put Castiel in it, also. He deserved to be with Joy. Maybe the couple ended up living the white picket fence dream. 

Castiel returned to the brownstone at two in the afternoon. He was surprised to stumble upon a spotless living room. House cleaning was scheduled for tomorrow. Castiel heard the washing machine on and headed to the laundry room. "Dean, what are you doing?"

His best friend turned around and smiled. "Hey, Cas. Guessed you and Joy made plans for tonight, so I went ahead and did my own laundry." He gave Castiel an "I'm a big boy; look what I can do look".

Castiel grinned. "Are you feeling alright?" He felt Dean's forehead. "Temperature seems normal."

"It's about fucking time I started pulling my weight around here. Cleaning and tossing stinky clothes in the washing machine isn't strenuous."

"Alright, Joy and I are meeting at the history museum at three. Want me to make you something to eat?"

"Nah, I'll nuke a pizza. You eggheads have fun."

"We will." Castiel's electric blue eyes bore into Dean's forest green orbs. He waited to see if Dean brought up their public make out session. His best friend sang Warrant’s “Cherry Pie” while sorting clothes.

"Good night then." With those words, Cas exited the laundry room.

Dean tossed a pair of socks on the floor. He inhaled deeply. The disappointment he felt when Cas didn't broach the topic of the kiss hit him like a jack hammer. Things were better off this way. The Red Devils needed Dean to be on his A game for them to make it to the play offs. That's exactly what he would do, concentrate fully on his career.


	7. The Times They Are A-Changing

Joy and Castiel held hands as the two of them lay on the verdant grass outside the planetarium of the American Museum of Natural History. They were among one hundred Pink Floyd fans, partaking of a laser show. After an early dinner, the couple decided to attend the free show that was held twice a month. Castiel's cell started vibrating nonstop.

"Maybe it is an emergency, go ahead and answer," Joy suggested.

"The show is almost over. I'll return the call." Castiel snuggled closer to the petite blonde.

Ten minutes later, Joy went to buy snow cones and left Cas to make his call. The area code indicated the number hailed from North Carolina. Castiel's brow furrowed. He pressed the number and the mysterious caller's phone rang.

"Dr. Crowley's office, how may I help you today?" a chipper voice greeted him.

Castiel felt extremely confused now. Why would the surgeon who operated his knee be calling him? He nervously cleared his throat. "Um hello…this is Castiel Novak, returning a call I received from the office."

"Hello there! This is Becky, Dr. Crowley's medical assistant. He wants to speak to you about a new surgical procedure which will alleviate all your problems once and for all. Please hold!"

Castiel gulped hard. "Of course, I will hold!" This was too damn good to be true. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Could it be possible for Dr. Crowley to perform a miracle and fix his knee? That meant he would be able to try out for Major League Soccer. The league is not the most prestigious in the world, but a player needs to start somewhere to get their name out there.

"Hello…Castiel?" Dr. Crowley spoke in his native Scottish brogue.

"Yes, doctor. Is it true what Becky said?" Castiel's hands sweated profusely. He closed his eyes, waiting for disappointment.

"No, there is a new procedure that replaces bone cartilage that never healed completely with titanium. After the surgery, you spend approximately four months of excruciating physical rehabilitation.” Cas’ heart stopped beating. “I give you my word, son that your dreams of becoming a professional football player will become a reality."

Castiel's electric blue eyes became watery. He was unable to speak for a moment. His right hand held tight to the Blackberry. "You have no idea how long I waited to hear something like this."

"I know, Castiel. When do you want to make an appointment to see me?"

"As soon as possible please!"

Dr. Crowley laughed. "I am going to transfer you to the receptionist. She’s been instructed to squeeze you in next week. I promise you to be running and kicking soccer balls in no later than six months."

"Thank you, doctor."

"See you next week, champ."

Five minutes later, Joy returned to Cas' side and handed him a snow cone. "Why are you simultaneously smiling and crying?"

"You won’t believe it, but Dr. Crowley the surgeon who operated my knee several years ago called. He wants to do a new procedure which will make me whole again. No more agonizing pain on rainy days and I may pursue my dream of becoming a football player finally!"

Joy leapt on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I am beyond happy for you, Misha!" She pecked him on the mouth. Castiel held her tight. He was walking on sunshine just like the song.

"I'm going to ask Dean for a leave of absence. The doctor lives in North Carolina and I already set an appointment for next Monday."

"Definitely! He'll give you time off for something like this. Let's go over to my place to book your flight." He kissed the tip of her nose before putting her down.

Castiel called Dean as they walked to Joy's apartment building. His friend answered on the third ring. He sounded a little out of breath.

"Is everything ok, Dean?"

"I ran upstairs to get my phone. You're going to be so proud of me, Cas. I cleaned the downstairs bathroom."

Castiel smiled. "We are definitely scheduling you a doctor's appointment for next week."

Dean remained silent for a few seconds. "Nah, everything’s ok. I realized I haven't been fair to you and it's about fucking time I grew up and took responsibilities here at home. I promise no more slob."

"Music to my ears. Listen there is something I need to tell you."

"Shoot"

Castiel relayed the information to Dean. The ball player was ecstatic. "You deserve for your dreams to come true. I know how devastated you were after the fucking accident."

"I know, and will always be grateful for all the help you gave me during my rehabilitation. You won't mind that I take all this time off? Crowley gave me the impression he wants to perform the procedure ASAP and afterwards it will be four months' worth of rehab."

"You wound me for asking. Go ahead and book your flight. Take all the time you need. I wish you to be the superstar soccer player from high school and college again."

"Thanks, Dean. I will see you later tonight. We are heading over to Joy's now."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Have fun and don't do something I would."

Castiel chuckled. He forgot about his supposed torrid romance with the blonde. "Let’s see."

Dean didn't like his response. "Say hi to Bethany for me."

"Will do…good bye."

"Bye, Cas."

Castiel booked his flight to North Carolina as soon as they reached Joy's apartment. She let him borrow her laptop. Afterwards, the blonde prepared cappuccino and cut a slice of lemon merengue pie, Cas' favorite for him. "Once you start training for the MLS, you won’t be able to eat pie anymore."

"The sacrifice will be worth it," Cas said with a mouthful of the creamy confection.

Once he was done, Joy cleared a smudge of whip cream from the corner of his lower lip and sucked her finger. She noticed how tense her friend was. Joy held his larger hands in hers and led him to her bedroom. She gently tossed him on the bed and straddled him.

"I've noticed how tense you are. Are we up for a massage?"

He nodded, and she removed herself from him. Castiel flipped himself to lie face down on the queen size mattress. Joy jogged away from the bed and returned instantly. "Mind removing your shirt?"

Castiel changed position swiftly. Joy opened a container of apple cinnamon scented body oil. She squeezed it over Cas' exposed shoulders and mid back. Her hands lathered the oil all over his tense muscles. Castiel took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He desperately needed this. Joy's fingers dug into the knots centered on Castiel's stress riddled   
shoulders. "Fuck…that feels really good."

Joy hopped from the mattress. A minute later, Castiel heard the click of a cell phone taking a picture. “What are you doing?”

“Moving things along in the making Dean jealous department.” She handed him the phone. He actually looked blissed out on the screen. Dean’s dirty mind would jump to conclusions upon seeing the pic. Joy posted the image on her Instagram page. As soon as Gabe’s eyes landed on the photo, the troublemaker would send it to Dean. 

Two minutes later, Joy checked, and Gabriel liked the picture and wrote, “Roar!” 

Castiel arrived home at ten that night. Dean watched the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He turned off the movie and scowled. Cas surmised he saw the Instagram pic.   
"Hey champ, you engage in some afternoon delight?” A jaw muscle ticked. Dean went for a late afternoon jog after the Keebler Elf sent him the pic of a half-naked Cas, looking all fucked out. He refused to remain at home, imagining all the ways Joy managed to get his best friend like that. 

“Maybe…a gentleman does not kiss and tell.” The dark-haired man joined him on the couch. 

“Touché” Cas observed his best friend swallowing hard and fidgeting next to him.

“Book your flight?” Dean felt awkward. He refrained from thinking of his Cas and cupie doll Joy going at it.

"Yes, the flight leaves Sunday afternoon."

"Awesome, man. You know I’d accompany you. Freaking baseball schedule is hectic. Won't be allowed to take a leave of absence."

"I appreciate the thought. Joy is going to fly over once the date of the surgery is scheduled. She says she can swing by for two months of rehab."

Dean inwardly cringed, yet managed to plaster a fake smile. "She's actually a cool chick. I won’t ride her too hard from now on."

"She is special. I want for the two of you to get along. You are my best friend and I guess you can say she is my girlfriend." Castiel blushed.

"Cas about that."

"About what?" Castiel asked while tilting his head to the side.

Dean licked his lips. His eyes bore into Cas'. Maybe he’d bite a bullet and tell Cas how he feels. Dean was about to open his mouth when the doorbell rang. "Who the fuck is visiting at this hour?"

Dean got up and opened the door. He felt as if someone tossed a bucket of freezing water over him. Lisa Braeden, a chick he occasionally dated stood outside his door, looking to be around four to five months pregnant. Dean swallowed hard. Castiel stood up from the couch and strolled closer to the door. His eyes widened as they took in the woman's state.

Lisa tapped her left foot on the floor. "Aren't you going to invite the mother of your child in, Dean?"


	8. Where Do Lonely Hearts Go?

The three of them stayed rooted by the front entrance for several minutes. Dean turned paler than Casper the Friendly Ghost. His right hand held on to dear life to the door handle. Castiel's eyes raked over the brunette's tired demeanor. She sported dark circles beneath her cinnamon colored eyes.

"Dean, plan on standing here the entire night!" Castiel's gaze landed on her slight baby bump. He swallowed hard. Lisa was carrying Dean's baby. Cas felt despair, thinking that he kept losing a piece of Dean each new day. Dean closed his mouth and motioned for the woman to enter.

She smiled weakly at Castiel and mouthed her thanks. Dean closed the door and leaned against it. He pondered on what to say. Cas led Lisa to the couch. "I discovered my pregnancy a month ago."

"Why wait this long to approach Dean?" Castiel asked, staring at his best friend.

Lisa pulled a thread from her maroon peasant top. "I planned on raising the baby on my own. I swear I don't want any money." Her eyes watered and a few seconds later she sobbed on Castiel's shoulder. Cas mouthed at Dean to join them. The baseball player rubbed his hands across his face.

"I hate being a watering pot.” Lisa sobbed. “Cried enough already."

Dean finally spoke. "Ain’t you thrilled about the pregnancy?"

She finally turned to him. Castiel released her. "Doctor diagnosed with me with preeclampsia," Lisa whispered.

"What the hell is that? Better not be an STD!" Dean bellowed.

Castiel smacked him on the head. "Preeclampsia is extremely high blood pressure during pregnancy, you ass butt."

"How the fuck was I to know that?" His eyes landed on Lisa. "So, what does that mean on the long run?"

Lisa licked her dry lips. "Most likely I’ll be in and out of hospitals and bed rest is a must during the last trimester. The doctors need to monitor my kidneys and the baby's progress on a routine basis."

"Sorry to sound like a dick, but how do I know the baby is mine?" Dean’s head continued spinning. 

Lisa's doe eyes shot him a wounded look. "Can’t say I blame you one bit for doubting the baby's paternity. We can schedule a paternity test ASAP."

Dean asked, "Is that even possible before the baby's born?"

Castiel interrupted, "An SNP Microarray test can be done since it is an un-invasive procedure. No harm will come to the child or mother. It preserves and analyzes the baby's DNA through the mom's blood."

"How the fuck do you know all this?" Dean yelled at him.

"Unlike you, I cared about my academics in college. I took a few med courses." Castiel fidgeted on the couch.

"Cas, please contact the nearest hospital and schedule us an appointment?"

"No problem, and I'll prepare you a snack. You seem like you need some sustenance in you." Castiel looked affectionately at the pregnant woman. He thought to himself that he should hate her but all he felt was pity. In some cases of preeclampsia, the mothers die at birth. No wonder Lisa looked like shit. He wouldn't want to be in her shoes, knowing she might die soon, and not live through the birth of her child.

In other circumstances, he would hate Lisa, but now he felt sympathy for the expecting mother. Castiel fought the urge to cry and took his laptop with him to the kitchen. He searched for the nearest hospital and booked an appointment via internet. The wheels in his head started turning. Cas would be out of commission for approximately six months and then he planned on a vigorous training regime to get himself in top form to try out for MLS. He called Joy and told her what was going on. He was relieved to hear her response.

Dean entered the kitchen after Castiel finished preparing a California chicken salad for Lisa. "She fell asleep on the couch. Last time I felt so damn scared was during mom’s battle with cancer. Feel so fucking lost."

Castiel embraced his best friend wholeheartedly. Dean pulled him closer and inhaled his wonderful natural scent. "You are going to make a wonderful dad. I deeply apologize for telling you this now, but I'm turning in my resignation."

Dean opened his eyes and shoved Castiel from him. "What the fuck? You're leaving me when I need my best friend the most."

Castiel winced. "Lisa needs your support immensely. My surgery is going to be scheduled within a week or two. North Carolina is going to be my home for the next four months. You need a full-time assistant."

Dean remained silent. Winchesters never cried. Last time he broke down was during his mother’s last days in the hospice. Cas became his shadow during that ordeal. Now for the first time, his best friend wouldn’t be at his side. Dean refrained from being a selfish dick. Castiel needed to start living his dream and the first obvious step was the surgery and therapy sessions in North Carolina. Helping his best friend achieve his lifelong goal was one of Dean’s priorities.

Cas glanced at him with sad puppy eyes which always were the Winchester’s kryptonite. "Please don't hate me. I'll be in constant contact with you while I'm in NC. Whenever you   
require a friend, I am only a phone call away. Let’s abstain from leaving things on a bad note."

Dean gulped hard. His eyes became watery. He'd brought all of this on himself with his Casanova ways. Now he was paying the ultimate price. He was losing Castiel. His life is going to suck without the nerdy, little guy. Geez, until the last couple of days, Dean realized he was in love with his best friend. His heart squeezed. 

“Could never hate you, man. Cas, you are my constant.” He swallowed hard.

"Ditto,” Castiel’s voice cracked. Castiel wanted to hug Dean once more and kiss all his frustration away. He blinked himself back to reality.

"You leaving now? Where are you going to stay? Want me to drop you off at Gabe's?"

"Actually…Joy offered me to stay with her. I already called a cab." Castiel placed Lisa's salad and a bottle of Evian water on a tray.

Dean grabbed the tray from his hands. "You said I need to take care of Lisa. Gotta start now, I guess.” He sniffed. “Pack a bag and wait for your taxi."

"Dean, if there is anything you need, just call. I won't be that far away." Castiel felt a lump form in his throat. He and Dean had been inseparable since they met as twelve-year olds.

"Yeah…whatever." Dean vacated the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, Castiel returned to the living room, carrying a large duffle bag on his right shoulder. He witnessed Dean covering Lisa with a quilt. She smiled at him. "Thanks for the salad. It was delicious." Lisa closed her eyes. Sleep and exhaustion pulled her in.

"You are welcome. I am leaving you in great hands. Dean is going to take excellent care of you." Electric blue eyes clashed with emerald ones right before he disappeared through the front door. Dean's vision swam. He couldn’t say goodbye to Castiel.

Joy opened her apartment door to a deflated Castiel. She took him in her arms as soon as he planted the duffle bag on the wood floor. "Oh, baby blue, you must be in so much pain." She kissed his forehead.

"I never thought this would be how our friendship ended."

"Don't say that. The two of you have been through so much together. He just needs time.” She playfully ruffled his disheveled hair. “You are welcomed here as long as you want."  
Joy wiped a tear cascading down his stubble laden cheek. Castiel kissed her softly on the lips. "Thanks for being here for me."

"What are good buds for?" She winked at him. "Bring your junk over to my room."

"We are sharing a bed?" His eyes widened, reminding her of a chibi character.

Joy held one of his hands and started dragging him to her spacious bedroom. "No way in freaking hell am I allowing you to sleep on that lumpy sofa. My bed is big enough for the two of us. And don't fret. Ain’t mauling you in the middle of the night." She bit her lower lip. "At least…not yet." Castiel gave her a small smile before gently shoving her.

He changed into flannel pajama pants and a black tank top. It felt odd to him, placing his tooth brush adjacent to Joy's on the bathroom's cup holder. He entered her bedroom and found her in the middle of the bed, waving two aluminum wrapped items.

"Whenever the blues whack me bad, I tear down on a Klondike Choco Taco. They're super yummy, and believe it or not, make you feel better."

Castiel settled next to her with his back pressed against the cherry wood frame. She handed him one of the ice cream treats. "I just brushed my teeth." Cas wearily unwrapped the cool treat.

Joy rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you? Sometimes you remind me of a small child." She kissed him on the cheek and waited for the man to take his first bite. Castiel savored the perfect balance of vanilla ice cream wrapped in a chocolate and peanut butter shell. He moaned in delight. Joy giggled. "Told you!” She playfully nudged him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, I needed this. Now I see the appeal of Hagen Das as comfort food after a bad break up."

The two of them stayed talking until three in the morning. Castiel fell asleep with Joy spooning him. The following morning, they shared a breakfast of fruit salad and pineapple juice. "Did you know that pineapple juice makes semen taste better?"

Cas spat out some of the juice. "Had no idea."

Joy smirked. "I shall remain head cheerleader of the Destiel 4Eva Club. Once you guys finally get together, Dean’s gonna thank me for the pineapple juice.” As usual, Cas blushed profusely. 

“Now more than ever, Dean and I are never to be together. I continue to insist he is straight and Lisa is carrying his child. She and the baby are his priorities.” He finished drinking the pineapple juice.

“Dean is a decent guy. He won’t bail on Lisa and the bun in the oven. Doesn’t mean he is not allowed to pursue a romantic relationship with you.” Joy moved to the sink. 

“Can we please talk about something else?” Castiel started clearing most of the table.

Joy turned to see him. “Want me to accompany you when you pick up the rest of your stuff from Dean's place?"

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Would you mind doing that for me? Too soon to face him. No good bye came from him."

Joy rolled her eyes. She hated dramas like Melrose Place. Now the blonde felt like she was trapped in one and with no exit routes in sight. "I'll go, but sooner or later the two of you need to grow a pair and talk things out." She pecked him on the lips.

Half an hour later, Joy found herself unlocking the brownstone’s front door with Cas' key. The coast was clear except for a woman who Joy assumed was Lisa, sleeping on the couch. The petite blonde tried to be quiet as possible as she made her way to Castiel's downstairs bedroom.

She gently laid down two boxes she brought with her. Castiel had instructed her on what to take, basically everything in the closet, his books and CDs. Joy was sad to see how little Cas owned. She would make sure all that changed now that they were living together. Joy placed a sock monkey hat inside a box. She chuckled, imagining Cas wearing the ridiculous thing.

"Cas is that you?" Dean stood under the threshold and crossed his arms. "Oh, it's you." He narrowed green eyes at the woman that captured Cas’ heart in such a short period of time.

"Nice to see you, too, Winchester." Joy finished placing the last of Castiel's books inside the other box.

"Thought he’d personally come to collect his shit."

Joy glared at him. "These are his prized items. What little he has. FYI, he hardly slept last night due to how things ended with you two. You are the most important person in his life and it's killing him that you hate him for leaving you."

Dean licked his lips and gazed at the door. “Told him I could never hate him.”

"Good to hear. He is a mess without you.” Joy peaked at the ball player. Dean looked like shit. Maybe love is in the cards for the blockheads after all. 

"Dean, what's the ruckus?" Lisa asked as she entered the bare room.

Joy smiled at her and offered her hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Joy. Congrats by the way. Castiel told me the wonderful news."

"You must be his girlfriend. Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah" Joy placed a wayward blonde curl behind her ear.

"Tell him thanks again for being so sweet last night. You are really lucky."

"I know. He's quite a catch." Joy gazed one last time at Dean. She clumsily tried to carry both boxes.

Lisa gawked at Dean. "What are you waiting for? Help her, you big dork."

Dean rolled his eyes and angrily carried one of the boxes. The Led Zeppelin CD he gave Castiel last Christmas, caught his eye. He missed the little fucker so much already. Joy said bye to Lisa and exited the brownstone. Dean reluctantly followed her outside.  
===============================================

Castiel, Joy and Gabriel stood outside one of the gates in JFK Airport. Cas' flight was scheduled to take off in a little over an hour. Gabe had been on cloud nine since the news broke of Castiel moving in with Joy. He and Kali invited them for dinner at a fancy Indian restaurant to celebrate the big occasion. Finally, his baby brother was no longer Dean's personal slave. Cas and Joy kept their fake relationship status private still, since BJ remained under the deranged assumption that Destiel is endgame. The trickster considered himself a modern day Emma from Jane Austen’s famous novel.

Gabriel said goodbye to Castiel and wished him luck. "Kali and I plan on flying over as soon as you come out of surgery. I love you, kid." He held on tight to his little brother. No one knew how much he prayed since Cassie's accident for a miracle to occur. Gabriel more than anything wanted to see his brother play professional soccer.

"Hey Cas!"

The two brothers broke apart upon hearing Dean's voice. "Dean," Cas whispered.

"Hard to fathom the thought of you leaving, thinking I was pissed at you." Dean walked closer to his best friend. "You're my best friend, man and nothing is ever going to change that."

Castiel's eyes watered. "Your presence here means so much to me."

"Brought you something." Dean held out a gift bag.

Castiel eyed the bag before getting what was inside. His eyes lit up. "My college soccer jersey! I thought I'd lost it! Where did you find it?"

Dean racked his brain for a believable answer. There was no fucking way he was going to tell Cas in front of Joy and Gabe, he stole the damn thing and slept with it every night. He always kept it hidden from Cas. The trio remained waiting for a response.

"You're not going to believe it, but after Bethany picked up your stuff, I found it in the back of your closet."

"Interesting," Cas said while rubbing his chin. "How's Lisa doing?"

"Sleeping a lot and has a ton of medical appointments. I feel terrible for her."

"Was the DNA test performed?" It was obvious if Lisa was staying at Dean's that the baby was his.

"Looks like I'm going to be a dad." Dean smiled. Castiel knew deep down Dean always wanted a family of his own. After Mary died, John Winchester distanced himself from his two sons. Now a grown Sam spent most of his time studying law. Maybe this was how things were meant to be with Dean and Lisa having a family of their own. Castiel sincerely hoped she and the baby survived the labor.

The two friends heartily embraced. Dean kissed Castiel on the cheek. "The surgery will be a success and in no time, you’ll be giving Messi and those other idiots a run for their money." He wished to remain, holding Cas in in his arms.

Castiel grinned. "Thank you, and congratulations on being a dad." He kissed Dean on the cheek.

The boarding announcement for Cas' flight brought them apart. "That is my cue to go."

Joy watched the intimate exchange between the two best friends. Dean is straight. Yeah right! Okay, this is her final act in the Destiel drama. She jumped on Castiel, wrapping her legs around his waist, catching her friend off guard. She kissed him hard. Joy could feel the imaginary laser beams emitted from Dean’s eyes, landing on her back. Please let this work once and for all!

"These months need to fly fast. After therapy, my man is gonna give Gumby competition in the flexibility department.” Castiel caught on and smiled into the kiss. His large hands cupped her firm ass.

Dean looked elsewhere. He had to get used to seeing those two like this. Now thanks to Bethany he kept picturing himself with Castiel in bed and Cas being all bendy and shit. He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Both supposed lovers glanced quickly over at the ball player and yep, he seemed majorly uncomfortable. Cas observed his best friend’s jaw twitch. He refused to get his hopes up. 

Joy winked at Cas and whispered in his ear, “And the Oscar goes to…” Castiel shook his head. “He is so caving, Misha. Y’all better name your daughter after me.” 

Castiel chuckled before releasing Joy and smiled at the trio of them. "I'll call you guys to let you know the date of the surgery." His eyes lingered longer on Dean. 

“Good luck, Cas.” Dean smiled.

As Cas made his way inside the gate, Joy yelled. "Don't forget to drink pineapple juice regularly!"

Gabe and Dean gawked at her. Castiel turned one last time to wink at her and wave bye to the three people he cherished the most.


	9. The World Did Not End

During the never-ending wait in Dr. Crowley's waiting room, Castiel had been plagued by thoughts of Dean. His mind continued replaying the moment his best friend gave him his lost college jersey. Castiel wasn't convinced with the story Dean concocted of stumbling upon the shirt inside the closet. Cas was meticulous and would have spotted it during his monthly "organize the closet" sessions. Where exactly did Dean find the jersey? Castiel's heart beat erratically at the thought that Dean had taken the article of clothing for his own safe keeping. Cas' pants tightened at the thought of Dean wearing his jersey to sleep.

Castiel knew that if Lisa wasn't in the picture, Dean would be sitting next to him right this moment. Dean never left his side during his recovery after the accident. Cas realized right now that Dean Winchester was the love of his life and he would never stop loving him. He closed his tired eyes and banged his head against the beige wall. An elderly couple sitting close by glared at him. They probably thought him to be deranged.

Two hours later, a nervous and excited Castiel vacated the medical building. His surgery was scheduled for one week from today. He immediately called the first person that came to mind. The phone rang twice before being answered by a deep voice. "Hey, man. How did the doctor visit go?"

Castiel smiled, hearing Dean's voice. "The surgery's scheduled a week from today at ten in the morning. Dr. Crowley is confident that it is going to be a success."

Dean grinned. "That's fucking awesome! Very happy for you. I bet Joy is booking her flight to NC as we speak."

"Actually, you are the first person I called. She is working today.” Cas deliberated on whether to come clean with Dean. “Been thinking things over and I believe we rushed things. We really haven't discussed what our relationship truly is." Castiel loathed lying. 

Dean danced a little in his bedroom. Yes! Castiel isn’t in love with Bethany and their relationship is nowhere serious. He cleared his throat. "That sucks…BJ seems to be a decent chick." Dean felt like gagging at his own words.

"Spare me, Dean. I know you never warmed up to her. She is wonderful, and I plan on remaining friends with her."

"I don't think she's the right person for you, man." Dean wanted to blurt out, "I'm in love with you and want to fuck you every way possible." He licked his lips instead and finally spoke, "Someone should accompany you for the surgery."

"Gabe is more than happy to fly down here."

"You know I would, but Lisa's health is up and down like a freaking see saw."

"I know. Let me call Gabe now. Take care and give my regards to Lisa."

"Yeah, see you soon."

Later that day, Joy wished Castiel luck and instructed him to call her once the anesthesia wore off. She kept to herself what she’s been thinking off lately. Deep inside, Joy felt that Dean’s cojones finally grew to an ideal size and the man planned on surprising Cas. If not, then all her hard work went down the drain. Plus, she fervently prayed for Misha to get his much deserved happily ever after with his prince charming.

The evening before the surgery, Gabriel arrived. He stayed with Castiel at a two-bedroom apartment close to the hospital. Cas was leasing it for four months. "Mind telling me why Joy isn't here?"

Gabriel sucked on a watermelon Jolly Rancher. Castiel sat next to him on the couch. "Gabe, I know you are the head cheerleader in the Joy and Cas squad, but sorry to rain on your parade."

Gabe swallowed the candy and it stayed stuck in the middle of his throat. Breathing became difficult and he kept making sounds that reminded Cas of a dog choking on a bone. The youngest Novak started panicking. He brought his brother up to his feet and performed the Heimlich maneuver. The stubborn candy finally flew out of Gabriel's mouth.  
The short trickster breathed in deeply. Castiel ran into the kitchen and fetched his older brother a tall glass of water. "Here drink some of this." Gabriel took a sip.

Five minutes later he was able to speak normally. "Thanks baby bro. Should stay away from Jolly Ranchers for a while and stick to Blow Pops."

Cas tapped him on the back. "So, you were saying before I almost choked to death."

"Joy and I are only good friends. She came up with a crazy scheme to be in a fake relationship to help Dean realize he is in love with me.”

Gabe tugged at his caramel locks. "Everything always comes back to fucking Dean Winchester!" Gabriel scowled at his baby brother. “You wound me with all the lies.” He produced a Blow Pop from a pocket. “That hot make out session in the airport showed more than friendship!”

“Joy wanted to get a reaction from Dean.” Cas’ ears burned.

“Wow…the two of you should perform on Broadway.” Gabriel sucked on the Blow Pop as he paced the living room. “I gather you are in love with the horn dog.”

Castiel refused to answer. "Cassie, I'm neither stupid nor blind. Ever since high school I picked up on a few things. Mainly how you would be all sulky when Dean dated a new chick. I thought you outgrew the silly infatuation with your best friend. When you got accepted into three colleges, I was over the moon. Finally, they would not be joined at the hip, I thought. Boy was I fucking wrong! You needed to be where he was at and accepted the scholarship to UNC."

"Gabriel, I know he's not your favorite person but don't forget. Besides you, he has always been the other constant in my life…through mom's illness and my recovery after the accident."

Gabe rolled his eyes in frustration. "Maybe you are mistaking gratitude for love?"

"No, I love Dean Winchester and always will."

"Well you're royally fucked now because he knocked that Lisa chick up and she's living with him."

"They are not together if that's what you think. She's going through a troubled pregnancy and has no family. Dean invited her to stay with him until the baby's birth."

"Whatever…let's not fight the night before your surgery. Play a horror flick and order pizza. You aren’t allowed to eat after midnight a la Gizmo. Hurry the hell up and order a Hawaiian pizza." Castiel shook his head and called a local pizza joint to place the order for the delivery.

The following morning, Gabriel hugged and kissed his baby brother before he was wheeled into the operating room. Dr. Crowley assured him everything would be fine. Castiel was calm. The last thought he had before the anesthesia took effect was of Dean.

The procedure took three hours. Afterwards, Castiel was wheeled to a recovery room until the anesthesia wore off. Gabriel paced across the hall outside, waiting to see his brother. At around four pm Castiel, finally rested in his own room. He noticed Gabriel before dozing off again. Once Gabe was sure his brother was alright and spoke to Dr. Crowley, he left to get something to eat.

Castiel opened his eyes. His vision was somewhat blurry as he gazed across the room. His eyes landed on a familiar form, sitting adjacent to the bed. The person held his hand. He knew those callused fingers anywhere. Castiel licked his dry lips.

"How long have you been here? Shouldn't you be taking care of Lisa?"

Dean filled a plastic cup with water and ice. He placed it on Castiel's mouth. His best friend drank half of it. "Thank you"

"Sammy’s staying with her. She insisted that I come. My flight to New York leaves tomorrow. I just wanted to see with my own eyes that you were ok."

He linked his fingers with Castiel's. Dean brought the dark-haired man's hands to his mouth and kissed every knuckle. Cas was startled to say the least. "Detest chick flick moments.” He chewed on his lower lip. “Shit here goes nothing.”

A groggy Castiel tilted his head to the side. “Love you, man.”

A side of the patient’s mouth tilted upward. "I love you, too, Dean. We've been friends for most of our lives."

Dean swallowed hard. "No, I mean I'm in love with you."

Castiel's eyes widened. "Stop playing, Dean."

Dean held on tight to Cas' hand. “Been in love with you for a while but was too damn stupid to admit it to myself. When Joy popped into your life and it seemed like the two of you were becoming an item, I couldn't deny my feelings towards you any longer. That's why I never warmed up to her. She was taking you away from me." Tears threatened to spill from his forest green eyes.

The blue-eyed man believed he dreamed under the effects of anesthesia. Cas wiped the tears away with his thumb and realized this is reality. "Dean, you have no idea how long I waited to hear you say that. I always felt more than friendly feelings for you, and realized I loved you after the accident."

"Fuck, Cas. You should have said something."

"You were always a player running around with so many women. How was I supposed to know you fancied me?"

"I guess the two of us kept our heads up our asses." Dean sat gingerly next to Castiel. He cupped Castiel's chin and leaned in to kiss him. Cas held on to Dean's shirt with all his might. He needed to finish, making sure this is real. He opened his mouth to the tawny haired man. Dean's tongue traced over Castiel's lips. Cas bit his friend's lower lip before their tongues battled within his moist and warm mouth. The kiss ceased due to their much need for breath.

The Winchester’s thunderous heartbeat started to decelerate. Confessing his true feelings to Cas ended up being therapeutic and Armageddon never made an appearance. Dean's teeth scraped against Castiel's neck as his mouth sucked the sensitive skin. Cas whimpered. A memory of a drunken night flashed before Dean's eyes. The kiss they shared at Gabriel's birthday party wasn't their first. He was about to say something when someone entered the room.

"Oh, hell to the no!" Gabe yelled, causing Dean to leap from the bed.


	10. Who Knew Mouse Olympics Could Be So Much Fun?

“God Cassie. Finally got what you always wanted.” Gabriel glared daggers at Dean. He dug a finger on the baseball player’s chest. “Always were trouble, Deano. Must be nice living with your baby mama and savoring a generous slice of angel food cake on the side.”

Dean balled his hands into tight fists. He never knew why Gabe hated his guts so damn much. “Lisa is staying with me through her difficult pregnancy. After the tadpole is born, she’s getting her own place near me.”

“How convenient,” Gabriel whispered.

“Cas is the only person I wish to be with.” Dean held his best friend’s hand.

Gabe made a gagging sound. “Dean Winchester’s been straighter than a line his whole life and suddenly he got a hankering for kielbasa after gorging on fish.”

“Gabriel, please cease making an ass of yourself. Dean confessed to being in love with me.” Large baby blues locked with forest green. Cas intertwined his fingers with Dean’s. “I believe him.”

“Fine, but don’t come to me, crying a river when he dumps you for a hot piece of ass.”

“Please make peace.” Castiel presented sad puppy eyes to his big brother. 

Gabe breathed deep as he glanced at the ceiling. “Ugh…doing this for you, Cassie.” He glared at Dean before offering him a hand to shake. The green-eyed man felt like a snake is about to strike him. He hesitantly took it and the two men shook hands. Castiel grinned. "See…not that hard."

"Heading out to the apartment since Deano is keeping you company. Hardly slept a wink last night. Call me once you know what time you're being discharged tomorrow, so I can come and pick you up." Gabriel strolled over to the bed and kissed Cas' forehead.

"Thank you for trying, big brother." Gabe shrugged his shoulders and left.

Early in the evening, Dean left for a moment to buy Castiel Rocky Road ice cream. They shared the container before Cas fell asleep. Dean played with his dark, disheveled locks. He kissed the tip of the slumbering man's nose. He exited the room to call Lisa and check up on her. Then he bribed a nurse to bring in a cot, so he could spend the night with Castiel. Who knows when is the next time he will see him? His upcoming baseball schedule was extremely busy. Dean had no idea how he was going to juggle monitoring Lisa's and the baby's well-being and his career. At least Gabriel, Balthazar and Bethany were going to take turns in helping Cas through his stint in rehab.

Dr. Crowley reluctantly discharged Castiel the following day around noon. The surgeon believed Cas needed to remain in the hospital for at least three more days. His rehabilitation began the following week. Dr. Crowley showed Cas how to stand correctly and to perform assisted knee bends at home. These exercises were integral to a speedy and successful recovery. Castiel still adjusted to the stiff sensation in his knee. The doctor insisted he be wheeled out from the hospital. A member of the hospital's orthopedic staff gave Castiel crutches that he’ll use until he finishes with the physical therapy.

When the trio arrived at the apartment, Castiel complained of being in tremendous pain. The morphine administered to him intravenously during his hospital stay wore off. Gabriel handed him a glass of water and two pain pills. A half hour later, Cas snored softly from his spot on the couch. Dean assisted his boyfriend getting into bed.

"Gotta go. Flight leaves in two hours," Dean told Gabriel.

"Yeah, your knocked-up booty call waits for you at home.”

Dean decided to stay quiet. He really wanted to punch the living daylights out of the annoying trickster. "Anyway, please tell Cas I'll call him later this evening and that I love him."

"Whatever"  
==========================================

Dean arrived home after a home game at one in the morning. Lisa exited Castiel's former room. She rubbed her eyes. "Hey, you're back." She smiled warmly at him. "Sam was here until ten pm. He's a real sweetheart."

"Yeah, Samantha is a doll. How ya feeling?"

"Blood pressure rose a bit but after a glass of grapefruit juice it went back to normal."

Dean noticed her pale demeanor and the circles underneath her eyes were more prominent. "Go back to bed. Need something?"

"I don't want to inconvenience you more than I already have."

"Non-sense"

"Won’t mind toast with peanut butter."

"Great no weird cravings yet! Peanut butter sandwich and a glass of warm milk, coming right up!"

"How's Castiel doing?"

"Surgery went well and he starts physical therapy next week. Poor guy is experiencing a ton of pain as expected."

"Did you guys talk things out?" Dean already confessed his feelings towards his best friend to Lisa and she strongly encouraged him to tell Cas the truth.

"Thanks for your advice. It worked like a charm. We're together now.” He blushed while scratching the back of his neck. Hate being far from him, but he needs to complete his   
rehab and I got games up the wazoo."

"And your pregnant fling is in the way. So sorry, Dean." Tears swam in her eyes.

Dean hugged her. "Hey, I'm here for the two of you." He placed his hand over her swollen belly for a few seconds. Lisa was almost five months now. "Hop back in bed and I'll bring you a snack."

"Thanks for everything, Dean."

For the following week, Dean and Castiel texted and Skyped incessantly. The only time Dean was unable to communicate with his boyfriend was during games and practice. Even at night the two of them fell asleep, texting almost until dawn. Gabriel tended to remove the Blackberry from Castiel's hand when he tucked him in.

Cas loved his brother, but Gabriel's mother hen routine suffocated him. Gabe gave him piggy back rides to the bathroom and assisted him in getting into the shower stall. Castiel drew the line the first and only time his big brother offered to wipe his posterior. Gabriel cleaned the apartment, did the laundry and cooked. He also assisted Cas with the exercises Dr. Crowley instructed him to do.

The first day of excruciating physical therapy came and went. Every time the therapist pulled and stretched the knee, Cas bit his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming. Gabriel sat or stood behind him and held his hand. "You're doing great, baby bro. Imagine yourself running down a soccer field, kicking major butt."

At the end of the first week, the pain lessened somewhat and Castiel no longer felt his knee stiffen too much. Gabriel needed to return to work and Joy was booked for three different modeling/posing gigs. The blonde hated not helping her dear friend and hearing in person how Dean finally grew a pair and confessed his love. She screamed so hard when Cas shared the astonishing news, her next-door neighbor banged a broom on the wall for her to chill.

Gabriel left and told him if he needed anything not to hesitate in contacting him. "Take care of yourself, kiddo. You're the only family I got."

"What about Balthazar? He is our blood relative." Cas asked from his spot on a leather recliner.

"Puleeze…a ten-year-old is more reliable than the wannabe Brit. Dude’s only good for partying and hosting orgies."

"Yet you suggested for him to accompany me."

Gabriel sucked on a sour apple Blow Pop. "Guess he'll be fine.” The trickster loved the horn dog just never admitted it to no one. “Miss ya already, Cassie Bear. Call you when I land."

"Thank you for everything, Gabe." Gabriel winked at him before leaving.

Two hours later someone knocked on the apartment's door. He wobbled over with the assistance of crutches. Cas expected his peacock of a cousin and received the shock of a lifetime. Dean stood on the threshold, carrying a black carry-on over a broad shoulder and holding a box of steaming meat lover’s pizza.

“Someone order pizza a piping hot, sausage fest pizza?” He wiggled his brows suggestively.

“Oh my God!” Castiel pounced on him to kiss the hell out of his boyfriend. Felt freaking awesome to be able to say it.

Dean weaseled his way out of four days from work. Coach Singer expected a blue label bottle of Johnny Walker upon his return. “Sit down, baby. Shouldn’t tire yourself out.” Dean led Cas gently to the recliner. 

“How is this even possible?” Cas held his hands. Dean leaned down to kiss the tip of his nose. “Our very own Tinkerbell.” 

Dean headed to the kitchen to fetch plates, utensils and soda. Castiel’s eyes followed his every move. “Sometimes I feel like she is my own fairy godmother. Let me call to thank her.”

Dean told Castiel to put the phone on speaker. "Thanks so much, Joy. Should’ve seen his face when he opened the door."

"You are very welcome and that's the first time you call me Joy.”

"Was so wrong about you. You're pretty cool."

“Is there a new world order?” Bethany laughed.

"You two can get back to your conversation of foreign films or whatever,” Dean said on his way to the bedroom to grab Cas’ medicine.

Bethany suggested for Dean to surprise Castiel to allow Balthazar time to complete a business transaction in London. The ballplayer received approval from Coach Singer for a brief leave of absence. Joy volunteered to accompany Lisa. Luckily, both women got along famously right off the bat. The blonde accompanied the pregnant woman shopping for baby clothes since Lisa and Dean were told the baby's sex. The two women also perused various cribs and rocking chairs. Lisa narrowed the choices down to two of each. She would wait to come with Dean, so he would help her make the final decision.

After they got to Dean's brownstone, Joy prepared mashed potatoes and grilled a couple of steaks. She called Lisa telling her dinner was ready. Five minutes passed, and she never heard from the brunette. Joy walked towards the bedroom and heard Lisa's voice through the opened door. The woman was videotaping herself talking to her unborn child. Joy cried as she heard Lisa give love advice to her baby. It seemed she videotaped herself several times and picked pivotal stages of the kid's life for giving him/her advice.

Joy wiped her eyes and returned to the kitchen. She set the table. Lisa entered a few minutes later. "Sorry… dozed off for a while."

"It's ok. Made a fruit salad for dessert. Dig in!"  
================================================

After eating and an intense make out session, the two new lovebirds talked. "Wanted to tell you in person. Lisa's having a boy." Dean smiled radiantly.

Castiel embraced him. "Congratulations, Dean! I know you always wanted a son."

"You and Lisa decide the living arrangements after the baby's born?" Castiel inquired.

"Lisa is going to get a job when the baby turns three months. She's going to find an apartment near mine and we're going to share joint custody of the little guy."

"That's fantastic!"

"She knows you're going to be a part of the baby's life. I told her everything and she's the one, who told me to finally man up with you."

Castiel's eyes widened. "Going to get her a thank you gift then. I know a day at the spa! Going to schedule her an appointment for this Saturday. She and Joy can go together."

"Sounds great…enough of the chick flick moment." Dean carried Castiel to bed. They fooled around but Castiel's knee kept getting in the way. So, Dean showered with his boyfriend and went down on him before the water got completely cold. Castiel went to sleep that night with a smirk on his lips.

Dean accompanied Castiel to two of his therapy sessions. He noticed much improvement. The therapist informed them that in two more months Castiel would be able to fly back home. That night they celebrated by ordering in Italian food. They drank two bottles of wine. When they lay in bed, Dean suggested a game. "Let's play Mouse Olympics!"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Can't believe you still remember that from the cheesy as hell Mark Harmon movie."

"Come on its fun and you gotta admit Madeline Stowe’s smoking hot in the movie."

"Lie down and remove your shirt then," Castiel commanded.

Dean laid facing down. Castiel leisurely maneuvered himself to a comfortable position where he straddled Dean's lower back. His fingers started moving across Dean's bronzed, broad back. Two fingers glided across the smooth freckled surface. Dean chuckled. "That's so fucking easy…figure skating!"

"This game sucks by the way."

"Come on do a harder one!"

Castiel thought for a moment. He swiftly became bored trying to act out with his fingers Olympic diving. Dean guessed various sports but never came up with the right answer. Castiel's fingers traced circles over Dean's lower back. He licked a line all the way down to Dean's boxers. Cas heard Dean moan into the pillow. He felt bold and lowered the boxer briefs. His tongue laved the dimples right above Dean's hard ass.

"Shit Cas! What kind of Olympic sport is that?"

Castiel nibbled and kissed Dean's butt cheeks. His right hand inched forward until it wrapped itself around Dean's erection. "Already hard and ready for me," Castiel whispered into the tawny haired man's ear. He bit the earlobe as he smeared pre-cum over Dean's engorged cock.

"Faster, babe," Dean encouraged his boyfriend. Castiel sucked hard on the back of Dean's neck, leaving a dark bruise. "Can't wait until I can fuck you into the mattress."

"Fuck, Cas. Never took you for a dirty talker. Me likes," Dean said in between moans. Castiel's strokes intensified. His mouth returned to Dean's ear. He took the entire lobe inside his mouth. His tongue swirled around the outer shell. Dean's gasps grew louder. In no time Cas made him come.

Dean turned to see Cas. Castiel retrieved his lover's discarded t-shirt and cleaned the jizz from his hand and Dean's toned abdomen and thighs. Afterwards, Dean grabbed him and enveloped his arms around the shorter man. "That was fucking amazing." Castiel smirked at the compliment.

"Dean, don't want to be a buzz kill, but there's something I need to ask of you. Please don't get mad."

"What is it, babe?" He kissed the top of Castiel's head.

"Would you get yourself checked?"

"You mean for STDs and HIV?"

"No offense, it’s just you fornicated with a plethora of skanks." Castiel couldn't look him in the eye.

Dean laughed. He cupped Cas' chin. "Hey, I’ll do it for you. Getting myself checked first thing when I get back. As soon as you return home, we are going to fuck ourselves into several mattresses." They shared a deep, open mouth kiss before falling asleep.


	11. Sex & Chocolate

Everyone was pleasantly surprised to see the nurturing and caring side of Balthazar Milton. Castiel loved spending time with his cousin for the next month. Due to an extremely hectic baseball schedule and Lisa's health problems, swinging from one extreme to another like a pendulum, Dean couldn’t join his boyfriend in NC. Joy booked more art modeling gigs and during her free time spent it with Lisa. The two women became inseparable friends. Gabriel got himself a permanent teaching job at NYU. So that only left party animal Balthazar to play Florence Nightingale.

The poor Brit cemented a fraudulent reputation of being a hardcore party animal, which was far from the truth, and Castiel was elated to be the first person to truly see the real Balthazar. The womanizing half Brit never turned down an invitation to a bar or club, but he didn't frequent those establishments on a daily or weekly basis. While he stayed with his cousin, Balthazar performed all the chores and became Cas' favorite physical therapy partner. The blond was as patient as a saint and encouraged his cousin. Castiel became enamored of his cousin’s excellent culinary skills. Each night hosted a different food theme. Castiel always excitedly waited for Thai evenings.

Just as Dr. Crowley predicted, Castiel successfully completed his four-month physical therapy regime. His knee felt better than before the accident. He discovered he was more flexible now. Balthazar taunted him in a playful manner. "Dean is going to be so grateful for your new bendy ways, cuz."

Castiel threw a cushion at him. "You're lucky I love your culinary skills."

"Do I book us a flight back to the Big Apple?" Balthazar asked before heading to the kitchen.

"I'll do it. Can’t wait to get back and start training."

"Finally, I shall get free Chelsea tickets." Balthy smiled.

"Hold your horses. I'll be lucky if an MLS team wants me." Castiel seemed dejected.

"Darling, turn that frown upside down. No offense but the MLS sucks dirty/sweaty ass. You are so fucking talented on the soccer field and I am not saying that because you're my favorite cousin. Have faith in you and can see it clearly now; you running across the verdant field of Stamford Bridge right next to Frank Lampard." He ruffled his cousin's unruly, dark hair.

Castiel grinned. "You make things sound so damn easy."

"Be positive, darling. Enough chit chat! Book our flight please and allow me to get my Julia Child freak on in the kitchen."

Dean was showering after a playoff game in which the Devils beat the Braves 7-5. He batted a double which resulted in an RBI. He increased his batting average once more. His mojo returned with a vengeance! It was all due to his relationship with Cas and his upcoming fatherhood. Lisa’s due date is scheduled in three weeks.

He dried himself and put on boxer briefs. Dean pulled up his jeans when Uriel and Michael entered the locker room. "Hey Winchester! When are you going to make an honest woman of that girlfriend of yours. You guys went the opposite route and got pregnant first."

The two jocks laughed. Uriel added, "My wife would love to go engagement ring shopping with you to surprise Lisa."

Dean inwardly cringed. "Yeah, I'll think about it."

Michael fist bumped his team mates. "Don't wait until after the bambino is born."

Dean got home with painfully tense muscles. Lisa slept. He drank a cold glass of water before going to bed. Dean quickly noticed light coming from the bottom of his bathroom door. He tensed. Who the hell could be in there? He sidled towards the door and received a shock once Cas opened it from inside. His boyfriend beamed at him. "Dean, you're home!"

Dean's eyes raked Cas from head to toe. He only wore black tighty whities. Due to the rigorous physical therapy his torso muscles were more visible now. Dean held Castiel's neck and pulled him closer. Their lips met. After parting for much needed breath, Dean chuckled. "Best welcome home ever."

Dean went into the bathroom to wash his teeth and remove his clothes. He remained in underwear only and soon joined Cas in bed. He sat next to Castiel's lower extremities and traced his fingers lightly over the operated knee. "My very own Wolverine." He bent down and kissed the knee tenderly. "Does it hurt?" He kissed it once more.

"Forgot how it felt to be pain free." Castiel ruffled his hair.

The couple snuggled under the duvet. "Cas, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Castiel gazed up at him. "What?"

"The kiss we shared at Gabe's party wasn't our first." Dean drew tiny circles with his thumb across Castiel's bottom lip.

"No"

"I vaguely remember kissing and groping you from before."

"Transpired on the night we celebrated you joining the Devils. You were pretty wasted and when I brought you here…you were doing a good imitation of an octopus."

"Did we go all the way?" Dean felt a lump form on his throat. He couldn’t fathom going all the way with the love of his life under the influence of alcohol. The Winchester shook his head. No, Cas wouldn’t do that. He most likely stopped before things turned hotter.

Castiel rubbed symbols on Dean's smooth chest. "No, never dreamed our first time to be with you drunk. Wanted you to remember it. Plus, at the time I thought you were straight and just being a horny drunk."

Dean jerked him into his arms and kissed the top of his head. "Babe, I'm so sorry for not remembering sooner. A ton of heartache could’ve been avoided. Shoulda told me."

"Would you have believed me?"

"Yes, because I've been falling for you for quite some time. Gotta confess something." Castiel's eyes widened. He licked his slightly chapped lips and nodded for Dean to continue. 

"The truth is I stole your jersey a while back. Used to wear it to sleep most of the time."

Dean's face turned red as a cherry tomato. Castiel could even see it in the semi dark room. "You are too freaking cute Dean Winchester." Cas raked his fingers through Dean's short cropped, tawny hair and hungrily kissed him.

The following evening, the Devils beat the Braves to advance to the National League Finals. Castiel invited Gabe, Kali, Sam, Balthy and Joy over to Dean's for a celebratory dinner. They nixed the idea of going out since Lisa was on mandatory bed rest for the last trimester. Balthazar volunteered to cook Japanese food. Gabriel hesitated at first, but Kali coerced him in attending.

The dinner party was a smashing success. Lisa felt well and ate seconds of Balthazar's chicken teriyaki and fried rice. Everyone drank sake except her. Joy made her friend chamomile tea. After dinner the small group watched the original Willy Wonka which happened to be Gabe's favorite movie of all time. No one knew that Dean chose this precise film for a reason.

Once the movie concluded, Dean turned off the TV and stood in front of it. "My brother Sammy came up with a brilliant idea earlier today." He looked specifically at Gabriel. "Cas always told us one of your dream vacations is to visit Hershey's Chocolate World in Pennsylvania."

Gabe's honey eyes brightened in glee. "I booked us flight and hotel reservations for you, Cas and me."

The Trickster wasn't too thrilled that Deano did something sweet for him, but he needed to give the man major points for trying. He stood up and surprised everyone by offering his hand to his brother's boyfriend. "Thanks, man. This is a really cool thing to do." Dean shook the shorter man's hand.

Gabriel turned to the pregnant lady. "Who's going to take care of Lisa?"

Sam replied, "Joy and I are taking turns. It is only for next weekend."

Gabriel hopped around like a crazed rabbit. Balthazar rolled his eyes. "And I'm the immature one in the family."

Joy reminded Sam to make a toast. The tallest Winchester raised his glass and waited for the rest to do the same. "Here's to my big brother, the baseball hero. Congrats on making it to the National League Finals…And to Castiel, who is going to be a hot shot soccer player this time next year!"

Two weeks prior, Coach Turner, who happened to be a close friend of Bobby Singer, finally agreed to give Cas a go as a midfielder for the Red Bulls. The soccer player woke up at six in the morning and arrived at training camp at seven thirty. He would first jog four times around the entire soccer field and then dribble, pass and shoot with several of the players. Turner immediately noticed the immense talent the young man illustrated on the field. During the first conversation the two men shared, Rufus discovered Castiel always dreamed of playing for Chelsea.

He decided to give the blue-eyed man a couple of more weeks to record him in action before the season started. Then he planned on sending the footage to Roman Abramovich, the owner of Chelsea. Rufus knew it was unorthodox, but Castiel needed all the help he could get. Poor bastard began a professional soccer career in his mid-20s. He also needed to obtain video footage of Castiel's university days when he won the championship twice.  
====================================================  
The weekend of the Hershey, Pennsylvania trip finally arrived. Castiel behaved extra attentive to his boyfriend since the Devils did not make it to the World Series. Dean took it in stride. His team managed to make it to the National League Championship during his first season.

The trio first rode the Skyrush Rollercoaster two times at Gabe's insistence. Then the trickster dragged Dean and Castiel to Hershey's Chocolate World where each of them created their own chocolaty confection. Gabriel ate two huge chocolate creations of his own making in less than ten minutes. Dean and Castiel's stomach ached just by watching him.

They arrived at their hotel close to midnight. Gabriel insisted in getting his own room since he didn't want to intrude on the lovebirds. His stomach cramped real bad, so he drank Pepto Bismol and a bottle of water before hitting the hay. As he made himself comfortable on the king size bed, Gabriel closed his eyes and stretched his tired muscles out.

Gabe hated admitting to himself that Winchester was not as big a douche bag as he made him out to be. Gabriel knew exactly when he started disliking his brother's best friend. It began the day their mother passed away. Gabe remembered the somber day vividly.

John Winchester forced fourteen-year-old Dean to attend the last day of summer school. The boy had to repeat pre-algebra during the summer. Dean needed the math credit, in order to start high school in the fall. Dean became Castiel's shadow, starting with Mrs. Novak’s first day at the hospice. When she succumbed to her battle with cancer, Castiel took it the hardest. He refused to speak to anyone and rapidly locked himself in his bedroom.

Their father dropped the boys off at home and left to make last minute arrangements for the funeral. Gabriel knocked on Cas' bedroom door incessantly and pleaded for his baby brother to open it. He heard sobs being emitted from the other side, but Castiel remained unresponsive. Finally, Gabriel waited for school to be over and drove to the Winchesters. He shared with them the sad news and Dean didn't hesitate in going over to see his best friend.

The tawny haired teen lept two steps at a time up the stairs and pounded on Castiel's door. "Cas, man; open up! You shouldn't be alone." Gabriel stood outside his own bedroom. He shook his head, thinking his baby brother was going to isolate himself from his loved ones. His red rimmed eyes widened in disbelief to see Cas' door slightly open. Dean entered, and the door swiftly closed.

The young Winchester only vacated Cassie’s room to fetch his friend something to drink. He prepared a couple of PB &J sandwiches and forced Cas to eat. The shorter boy placed his head against Dean's shoulder while the green-eyed one enveloped his arms around him. An emotionally drained Castiel fell asleep after eating half of his sandwich.

Dean asked Gabriel to call his parents, so they would know he would be spending the night at the Novaks' house. When Gabriel opened the bedroom door to inform Dean he already spoke to his father, he witnessed both young boys clinging to each other in their sleep. At that very moment Gabriel knew he his baby brother forever. They were no longer best friends and Castiel's life revolved around Dean Winchester.

Gabe started art school in the fall up north and he would see less of his baby brother. Deep inside he knew that is why he disliked Winchester, because he was jealous of the relationship he shared with Castiel during their adolescence.

Now back in the present, Gabriel swore to himself that he would cease acting like a major gonad towards Dean. Castiel was deeply in love with the man. So, he better suck it up and accept him in his life, because the dude was going nowhere, and he made Cassie happy.

Meanwhile next door, Castiel emerged from the bathroom to the tempting sight of a nude Dean sprawled on the bed, waving a piece of paper in one hand and a Hershey's syrup container with the other. He gave Cas a devilish smile. "Got a surprise for you, babe. Test results are in and yours truly is clean as a whistle."

Castiel hopped on the bed and practically ripped the paper from Dean's hold. His eyes brightened as they scanned the results. He threw the paper to the floor and eyed the Hershey's syrup. "This is the best vacation ever!" He yelled before throwing himself on Dean. They kissed hungrily as Dean lowered Castiel's underwear and slid it from his ankles.  
Cas aligned himself to be chest to chest with Dean. He rubbed his cock against Dean's and in no time, they both sported raging erections. He grabbed the chocolate syrup and squirted some around Dean's nipples. The tawny haired man's body shivered as Castiel laved circles around the sensitive buds. Cas licked and sucked the sweet confection away leisurely. Dean's fingers raked through his disheveled dark hair.

Castiel sucked hard on Dean's neck leaving a bruise. Their erections continued their delicious friction. Dean spoke into Castiel's mouth as the shorter man devoured his lips and tongue. "Dude, don't want to come too fast. Not even close to the good part."

He hesitantly removed himself from Cas and retrieved lube from the bedside table. Desirous shock consumed him at the sight of Castiel already scissoring himself. Dean licked his lips upon witnessing the wanton sight. He tossed the lube to Cas, who covered his own fingers with it. As he resumed his previous activity, Castiel licked his lips and groaned. Dean almost lost it right there.

"Fucking little tease…finally gonna fuck you into a mattress."

Dean commanded Cas to arch his hips to place a pillow under them. Castiel spread his legs for him. Dean kissed him hard as he positioned himself over the soccer player. Cas held on to Dean's lower back and urged him to get things moving. The two of them had never been intimate with other men before, so they tested to see which would be the most  
suitable position.

Castiel flexed his body into different angles. Dean became hornier at the wanton vision. He finally hooked his ankles behind Dean's shoulders. The tawny haired man smirked as he finally slowly entered Cas. The blue-eyed man hissed at the initial intrusion. Dean, who already perspired, stopped for a moment. "Sorry baby…promise the sting should go away soon." He tenderly kissed Cas on the temple.

Cas nodded and anchored his feet behind Dean's neck, encouraging him to continue. It took all of Dean's willpower not to thrust as deep as possible already. He refrained from causing Castiel any pain. His neck muscles became prominent as he tried to control himself. Castiel kissed him passionately and Dean began to lose control.

Dean slid deeper into Castiel's warmth. He was so hot and tight. The brunet bit his lower lip. Dean couldn't believe he and Cas finally became one. He finally felt like being home, where he always belonged. Castiel's hands hung tight to Dean's hipbones. "You're so fucking tight," Dean said while his thrusts intensified. Castiel rocked his hips upward.

When Dean hit his prostate, Castiel's vision turned white and he knew he was close to blissfully passing out. It was all fucking worth it! Upon hearing his lover's screams, Dean climaxed. Castiel quickly followed. Dean bit the dimple on Cas' chin. He retrieved a box of Kleenex from the bedside table and cleaned Castiel and then himself. 

“Winchester slams the ball out of the park! Home run!”

Castiel playfully punched his lover on the shoulder. “Please God…he is cocky enough as it is.

Dean enveloped his arms around Cas to tug him close. He still craved to feel his best friend’s skin against his. “Babe, sex with you means more to me than a grand slam.” Cas nibbled on his jaw.

"Shit Cas! If I would have known how damn flexible you are, we would have done this much sooner." He kissed the other man's damp hair.

Castiel chuckled. "At least we are finally together, and nothing is going to break us apart."

Dean smiled and said, "Amen."

Disbelief racked Castiel as he dozed off. He never felt so content in his entire life. Yet, fear reared its ugly head for a few minutes at the thought of something manifesting from the shadows and ruining their current happiness. Cas blocked out all negativity. Tonight, is only the beginning of their new life together as a romantic couple. He kissed a slumbering Dean on the chest before falling asleep.


	12. Sexy Times At The Sports Store

Joy stir fried some slices of zucchini for dinner as Sam checked a chicken that roasted in the oven. They prepared healthy food low in sodium due to Lisa's high blood pressure. Sam and Joy were staying with the mother to be, while the guys were away for the long weekend. After closing the oven and lowering the temperature to 350 degrees, the tallest Winchester relaxed against the sink. His hazel eyes roamed down Joy's turned figure. Sam's eyes remained glued on her denim covered ass.

Ever since he met her at Gabe's birthday bash, Sam daydreamed constantly of the petite blonde. Out of respect to his friendship with Castiel, the youngest Winchester stayed away from her. Upon learning the fantastic news of Dean finally hooking up with his best friend, Samuel felt double the elation. He was thrilled for his dumb ass older brother and the best part was that he could pursue Joy; even though it was kind of difficult with Joy becoming Lisa's Siamese twin lately.

Sam felt a tad guilty because he volunteered to accompany the two women, allowing Dean and Castiel to treat Gabriel to the chocolate factory trip. He laughed at that. It sounded like something out of Willy Wonka. He felt sibling affection for Lisa and pity for the poor girl. No one knew if she would be around less than three weeks from now.

Joy felt Sam's hot gaze against her back. She blushed from head to toe and Bethany hardly turned red over anything. This man was starting to get under her skin. Sam was definitely a hottie and Joy loved seeing him walk around shirtless in the mornings after his push-up and sit up routine. He would drink a protein shake afterwards and remain shirtless. Joy's amber eyes always discreetly took inventory of the man's glistening and muscular torso. Sometimes she wondered if Sam did it on purpose. Plus, he adored his small family and smart to boot. She turned off the stove before turning around.

She smirked after apprehending him, checking out her ass. His eyes widened, and he cleared his throat nervously. Joy giggled. Sam’s too damn adorable. "Is the chicken almost ready? It smells delish!"

Samuel made himself busy, preparing chamomile tea for Lisa. "Yeah, fifteen more minutes."

The two of them set the table for three in silence. Joy felt awkward. "I finally got to read The Devil and Daniel Webster. Rather liked it. I get why it's one of your favorites. It has the perfect blend of the supernatural and law."

"You really liked it? I know it's not your favorite literary genre." Sam said as he went to turn off the oven.

"I read almost anything as long as it holds my interest." She really didn't want Sam to think she read smut novels only. She enjoyed reading vast categories of literary works.

Lisa waddled into the kitchen with her protruding stomach, entering before the rest of her. "Hmm…the aroma of baked chicken reached my bedroom. Dinner ready?" She unceremoniously plopped herself on a chair.

Sam removed the hot chicken from the oven and carved it before setting it on the table. Joy served the stir-fried vegetables on each plate. Lisa smiled at them. "You guys spoil me." Tears formed in her dark brown eyes.

Sam and Joy were used to her sudden bursts of crying. They knew it was due to her haywire pregnancy hormones. Joy handed her a glass of water and Sam already poured some tea in a mug. After dinner the three of them talked for a while and then Joy and Sam washed the dishes. Lisa escaped to the living room to take her blood pressure. Fortunately, it remained stable the last couple of days.

Her two friends joined her a few minutes later. Joy placed a plate of sugar free vanilla wafers on the coffee table. Sam sat on the recliner and turned on the 52-inch LCD TV. He left on a Battlestar Galactica rerun.

"This is one of my all-time favorite shows!" Joy stated.

"Me, too!" Sam added.

"It sucks how some people were disappointed with the ending, but I thought it was brilliant."

Sam grinned. "I totally agree. I guess all the theological aspects offended some viewers."

"You two are such nerds," Lisa said, smiling at them fondly. She wanted them to become an item. They were so cute together.

"Guys, there's something Dean and I want to ask you."

Sam paused the TV. "What is it?"

"He and I want the two of you to be the baby's godparents."

Joy's eyes became watery. She embraced the brunette, who in a short period of time had become her closest friend. "You mean it?"

Lisa held her hand. "We know you will love the baby and after I'm gone, he will need a great female figure around."

Joy squeezed her hand harder. "Don't say that! You will hold your beautiful baby boy in your arms in three weeks' time." Lisa managed a weak smile and embraced her dear friend.

Sam gulped hard. "What about Castiel? Shouldn't he be the godfather?"

"I think Castiel’s going to take a more paternal role in the baby's life. Wouldn't you agree?"

"You're right. It wouldn't surprise me if those two blockheads don't move in together soon. I'd be honored to be my nephew's godfather."

"Thank you, guys. I know my baby will be surrounded by so much love."

Someone opened the front door and it turned out to be Castiel and Dean. "We're back!" Dean yelled as he dropped his duffel bag.

"Dean, we're right here. There's no need for screaming." Sam got up and lightly embraced his brother and shook hands with Cas.

"Just for that, you're getting your gift last." Dean stuck out his tongue at him.

Castiel threw a huge bag of different colored Hershey's kisses to Joy. "Yummy…thanks!"

He sat next to Lisa and handed her a stuffed red M & M doll. "You can use it as a pillow."

She kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Castiel."

"No false labor pains?" Dean asked as he sat at her other side. He placed his hand over her swollen belly and leaned his face close to it. "Hey kiddo, you're not kicking up a storm in there right? Better let your mom catch up on her sleep."

"He's been well behaved lately. Little rascal kicks every occasionally, but not much during the night."

Sam piped in. "Lisa's blood pressure has stabilized."

Dean beamed at her. "This is great news!"

Joy unwrapped a kiss. "Sam, open up!" The Sasquatch pried his mouth open and she tossed it inside. "Score!"

Dean and Castiel gazed at each other. Those two became chummier by the second. "Ooh BSG!" Dean pressed play on the remote. The five of them watched the episode and then Lisa fell asleep. Dean carried her to bed.

When he returned, the living room's three occupants were getting ready to leave. "Cas, I thought you were going to spend the night?"

Castiel approached him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "We know what would take place if I stayed. I must get up real early tomorrow morning. Rufus wants to meet with me before practice. He says he has great news."

Cas got himself a spacious loft a few blocks from the Red Bulls training camp. Dean pouted. He was looking forward to seeing what other body parts his extremely flexible boyfriend could bend. "Let me know how the meeting goes."

Cas kissed him again. "Will do."

Dean handed Sam a gift bag. "Thanks"

"I really want to thank you guys for taking such good care of Lisa and the baby."

"It's always a pleasure," Joy said. "You guys want some chocolate?"

Dean and Castiel gagged and yelled no simultaneously. "I don't know how Gabriel never tires of it," Cas said as he walked out the door.

The following morning, Cas sat in Rufus' office at seven thirty sharp. Rufus gave him a cup of coffee, which he gratefully drank. He needed a caffeine fix. "Rufus, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

The older man sat behind his cluttered desk. "Boy, you are one lucky son of a gun."

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"I sent tapes of your two championship matches and practice routines with the boys to Roman Abramovich's people. They told me to have you on contract with us for three months. Abramovich will sent a couple of scouts and if they are impressed at the end of the three months, they are willing to negotiate something with you, son."

"Are you for real?" Cas felt like throwing up.

Rufus smiled. "Damn serious, kid! Told you to keep the faith. Chelsea is likely losing Lampard in two years since he is close to retirement. They’re on the lookout for his replacement. Abramovich was impressed with your game because it reminded him of a young Lampard."

"Can't believe this is happening! Thank you so much, Rufus. Don't know how to repay you."

"Just kick ass on the field, kid. Now let's meet with the Bulls' lawyer and accountant. You are signing a three-month contract today."  
=================================================  
Castiel rummaged through Chelsea soccer kits at a sports store near Time Square. After signing the contract, he immediately called Dean, who was just as ecstatic as he was. The baseball player told Cas he’d meet him at the store and then they would share a late celebratory lunch. Castiel couldn't help himself. He took a Lampard jersey kit inside one of the dressing rooms. He removed his jeans and t-shirt. He pulled on the shorts and as he was going to put on the jersey, someone opened the fitting room's door.

Cas was about to say something, but he quickly noticed it was Dean. His boyfriend locked the door and smirked at him. Dean licked his lips in appreciation of what he saw. Castiel looked mighty fine in soccer shorts and shirtless. His upper body became more muscular in the last four months. He removed the jersey from Cas' hand and threw it on the small bench. "Dean, what are you doing? Did someone see you come in here?"

"Relax, babe. The store is a ghost town and the two teenagers manning the front are too busy texting.” Dean leaned closer to Castiel, pinning the shorter man to the mirrored wall. 

"Always wanted to see us fuck."

He pinned Castiel's arms over his head. Dean's lips latched on to the black-haired man's clavicle. Castiel tried to free his wrists from Dean's hold but the taller man applied more pressure. The baseball player’s tongue traced circles throughout Cas' neck. Castiel fought him for dominance and eventually ended the victor.

The blue-eyed man gently slammed his boyfriend against the opposite mirrored wall. Dean faced the wall and Castiel's flushed body covered his. "Now you'll have a perfect view of me fucking you," Castiel whispered in Dean's ear.

Cas's hand slipped inside the right back pocket of Dean's jeans to retrieve lube. Dean tugged down his jeans and boxers. He pitched them on top of the discarded soccer shorts. Castiel stroked himself until he sported an erection. In a swift move, he lathered lube over his swollen cock. He knelt behind Dean, and licked a line down his lower back, dipping his tongue into Dean's pink, puckered hole. The other man panted and gently shoved his toned ass closer to his lover’s face. His sweaty palms plastered on the mirror.

Once Castiel knew Dean was ready to accept him, he held on to his hips and entered him slowly. Theirs eyes locked on the mirror. Castiel quickened the pace of his thrusts. Dean's heavy breathing fogged the mirror. "Harder!"

Castiel pumped Dean's neglected cock as he continued thrusting into him. The Winchester's heavy and loud panting must have caught one of the store's employee's attention. "Is everything ok in there?"

"Yeah, my zipper got stuck. Ok now!" Castiel bellowed right before cumming inside Dean. He bit Dean's shoulder and the other man moaned into his arm, as he climaxed, as well.

They heard the teen's retrieving steps. The couple slid into a boneless heap on the floor. "Fuck Cas. Sex with you is incomparable." Dean kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Ditto"

The two men cleaned jizz from their satiated bodies and dressed. Castiel strolled nonchalantly to the register. He decided to buy the soccer kit since he didn't want to raise any suspicions from the teens. Luckily, one of them was too busy texting and the other one was ringing up the cash register. Dean exited the fitting room and remained in the back of the store. He perused equipment in the baseball section.

When Castiel collected his bag and receipt, Dean sauntered by. One of the kids instantly recognized him. "Oh shit…Dean Winchester! Can I get a pic with you?"

The other teen ceased texting and got in the picture, also. Cas served as photographer. "Thanks!" the teens said.

As the two adults walked out of the sports store, Dean smirked. "Little fuckers got no idea what happened in there. I'm famished. Let's go to the hamburger joint that makes the bacon double decker."

"That is a heart attack waiting to happen, but sounds good," Cas said.

Dean slid an arm around his lover’s neck. “And they make you very happy.”  
===============================================  
A few days later, the MLS season started, and Rufus brought Castiel in during a match's second half. The star midfielder pulled a thigh muscle, so it was a perfect opportunity for Cas to wet his feet. Fortunately, Castiel and forward, Thierry Henry made a dynamo duo. With five minutes remaining, Cas aimed a perfect pass to the forward, who scored the game winning goal. Up to that moment, the Bulls were tied with the LA Galaxy 1-1.

Dean had been unable to attend due to preparing for a baseball game, but he watched the match on satellite TV in the locker room. When Castiel made the pass, he jumped from the bench and yelled his lungs out. Some of his team mates made faces. He composed himself upon seeing their reactions.

Uriel playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Your best friend is quite the soccer ace. Good for him!"

"Yeah, he is," Dean said full of pride.

A week later, Dean and Castiel were about to finish assembling the baby's crib. Their friends helped tremendously in preparing the nursery. The guest room situated adjacent to Dean's was the perfect place to put it in. The theme was baby jungle animals. Lisa sat on a rocking chair. She imagined herself putting the baby to sleep on this very spot.

"What ya think?" Dean asked her.

"It's so beautiful. The baby will love it. Everyone did an outstanding job."

"Gonna bring us a snack," Dean said on his way out of the nursery.

Castiel moved the crib to the corner by the window. This way the sunlight would not hit the baby directly. He handed Lisa a small box. "What is this?"

"Open it. I found it at an antique store in the Village."

Lisa opened the box and smiled. "Castiel…it's so beautiful." She held a six-inch glass figurine of a baby angel. Swirls of different colors comprised the outstretched wings. "Now the baby will have two guardian angels." Castiel blushed. 

"Promise me, you will help Dean with the baby. I know you two will be wonderful parents."

He knelt next to her. "Please stop talking like that. You're not going anywhere. All of us will raise this child."

She cupped his cheek. "You're right. Damn hormones make me all sentimental."

The day of Lisa's baby shower finally arrived. Joy and Kali arranged everything. It had to take place in Dean's brownstone since Lisa was in no condition to walk much. The due date was any moment now. Some of Lisa's friends from her former job were invited. Sam, who still had not worked up the courage to ask Joy out, was the only man at the shower. He was there with the excuse of manning the barbecue grill.

The women played a few baby shower games which Sam didn't partake of. He mostly remained at the terrace, preparing the food. After everyone ate and Lisa opened her gifts, Joy joined him outside. "She's having a great time."

Sam smiled as Joy offered him a cold bottle of Heineken. They noticed most of the guests started leaving. She grabbed a brownie from one of the dessert trays. Sam chuckled. 

"What's so funny?"

He walked closer to Joy, trapping her against the table. "Got a smear on the corner of your lower lip." She tried wiping it away to no avail. He lowered his face and when his mouth was an inch from hers, they heard Kali screaming for help.

They ran inside and were greeted to the horrific image of Lisa convulsing on the floor.


	13. Lightning Crashes

Dean and Castiel shopped at Babies R Us for last minute items since the baby was due any day now. The two men were obviously out of their element as they strolled through one of the aisles. Castiel grabbed a huge case of newborn diapers, while Dean stood in front of the bibs and bottles shelf. Who knew there were so many brands? The soccer player rubbed a hand across his temple.

The couple took advantage of their free schedules. The grueling MLS season was in full swing and MLB spring training commenced in mid-February. Dean fretted internally since he had to be based in Tampa, Florida for almost two months. In early April the regular baseball season started, and he would be based at home most of the time.

Castiel still pondered whether he should remain playing for the Bulls or accept a two-year contract with Chelsea. If he wanted a true chance at playing the game he loved, then the right choice would be the European team, but that meant he would be an ocean away from Dean. Just the thought of them both being apart terrified him.

The ringing of Dean’s cell took both men away from their turbulent thoughts. The baseball player read his brother's name. "Hey, Sammy what's up?" He smiled and winked at Cas.

A frown soon replaced the bright smile. Dean turned deathly pale. Castiel dropped the diaper case and rushed to him. Dean swallowed hard and asked Sam where Lisa had been taken. Cas didn't have to ask what happened. Obviously, Lisa fell ill or went into labor. Dean thanked Sam and hung up.

He licked his lips before speaking. "Lisa suffered a seizure and never regained consciousness. An ambulance rushed her to Mount Sinai Hospital." His forest green eyes widened in horror. "What if she loses the baby?"

Castiel placed a hand over Dean's shoulder. "God won’t allow it. Soon your baby boys is going to be in your loving arms."

Dean held on to Cas' hand for a few seconds. "Let's go."

When the two of them arrived at the maternity waiting room, they were greeted by Sam and Kali. The latter's dark eyes were red due to crying. "Any news?" a frazzled Dean inquired.

"Nurse informed us they were going to see if she regained consciousness and if that didn't happen then a C-section needed to be performed." Sam hugged his baffled sibling.

Castiel's eyes landed on Joy. His friend sat crossed legged on the linoleum floor. Her eyes were closed, and tears cascaded down her pale face. He walked over to her and sat adjacent to the small blonde. He enveloped her shivering form in his arms. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "It isn't fair. Why is God allowing a young woman's and innocent baby's lives to be in peril?"

Cas held on to his friend. He knew Joy would be extremely affected by this. The two women had become close friends in a short period of time. He kissed the top of her head. "I don't know but things happen for a reason. That's the way life is. Believe me, I asked myself the same question when I lost both of my parents."

Joy finally opened her eyes and gazed at him. "So sorry. Let’s think only positive thoughts." He wiped a tear from her cheek.

Sam stood by them now. "Why don't we get coffee for everyone? It seems we are going to be here for a while." He offered Joy a hand which she gratefully took. Their fingers intertwined as they walked down the corridor.

Kali excused herself to call Gabriel. Castiel sat next to Dean on one of the plastic orange chairs. "Is there anything you need? Want me to grab you a snack?"

"Got everything I need right here." His eyes scanned the maternity/pediatrics waiting room. Luckily, the coast was clear. He grabbed Castiel's hand and kissed each knuckle. They remained holding hands for a while. Suddenly, a large family entered the waiting room. Dean removed himself from Cas' side, confusing the hell out of his boyfriend. The tawny haired man commenced walking back and forth, while waiting for word from the doctor.

Four hours later, a tired looking surgeon appeared in the waiting room and asked for Dean. Everyone surrounded the doctor to hear the news. "Ms. Braeden never regained consciousness after suffering a massive stroke that burst several blood vessels in her brain. That is the reason for the seizure."

Joy screamed no. Sam engulfed her petite body into his arms. Gabriel hugged Kali. This couldn’t be happening. Dean felt the room spin in circles. "What about the baby? Did he make it?"

The surgeon managed to smile. "He's healthy and weighs eight pounds six ounces."

Castiel sat down, running shaky hands over his weary face. He couldn't believe Lisa was gone. That innocent little baby was going to live his entire life without the love and devotion only a mother could lavish on her child. At least he was fourteen when he lost his mother. He'd gotten the opportunity to know Rachel and know first-hand what a mother's love truly is. Castiel's eyes landed on his boyfriend. How would Dean handle fatherhood and to a newborn, no less?

The doctor informed Dean he could go and see the baby now. His bloodshot eyes landed on his. "Cas, ya coming?" Castiel rose and followed the doctor at Dean's side. After turning a corner at the end of the hall, the doctor opened double doors with his hospital id card. They finally reached the newborn unit. Sixteen bundles of joy laid inside assigned glass cubicles.

The doctor tapped at the glass and motioned for one of the nurses to bring over the Braeden baby. Castiel and Dean remained immobile as they observed the young woman walk over to the right corner and gently hold a bundle wrapped in blue. She cooed at the infant and joined the three men in the hallway.

The baby slept when she placed him in Dean's arms. A tear fell on the newborn's chubby, pink cheek. Castiel wiped it away carefully. "He's beautiful, Dean." He ran his fingers delicately on the back of the baby's bald head.

"You think? He reminds me of an albino raisin." Dean whispered. His eyes raked across his son's face. He wanted to make sure the baby was ok.

"All babies are wrinkled after they are born." Castiel stated.

The nurse and doctor left them. Dean finally stared at Cas. "Promise me you are not leaving. Can't do this on my own."

"Not going anywhere. I'll tell Rufus that I am remaining with the Bulls."

Dean nibbled his lower lip nervously. "Thanks, Cas. You have no idea what that means to me." He looked at his sleeping son. "Hear that Benjamin Aaron Winchester. Cas is staying  
with us. You're gonna love him just as much as your dad does. He's the best person I know."

Castiel's heart melted. Dean turned to him. “Wanna hold him?"

"Love to."

Two days later, Lisa was laid to rest at Calvary Cemetery. After the burial her friends from work accompanied Dean and company to the brownstone for an intimate get together. Lisa had no living relatives, so no one was present to represent the Braedens. Dean's teammates were also present. Castiel excused himself to check on the baby. Ben came home from the hospital the day before.

Uriel patted Dean on the back. "This is such a shame. I pictured the two of you getting married and raising a big family together."

Dean thanked Uriel and Michael for coming. “Hey man. It's the least we could do. We're family." Michael stated.

Castiel appeared, carrying Ben. The newborn donned a baseball onesie. He kissed the baby's head. "You're lucky to have a best friend like Castiel. Guy’s always at your side," Uriel said.

Dean stared at Cas for a moment. He handed the baby to Joy. "Yeah, he's an amazing friend."

Three hours later, only Sam and Joy remained at the brownstone, helping clean up. Joy and Castiel washed dishes. Ben took a nap in the nursery. Sam moved a table back into the terrace. Once he finished he told Dean to join him outside. He offered his older brother a beer bottle. "Dean, what is your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"I heard your conversation with your teammates about you and Lisa getting married. The worst part was you not correcting them when they assumed Cas is only your friend. What  
the fuck is going on?"

Dean placed the bottle on the table. "Sam, I'm not ready to come out publicly. You remembered what happened to Matt Mackenzie. He lost major endorsement deals and it took months for the hoopla to die down."

"And? Dean, what you and Cas have is amazing. He'll stand right next to you if there are repercussions when you come out."

Dean shook his head. "I'm not ready ok!"

Sam stood up. "I am looking at a stranger right now because my brother is not a coward." He left him with those words. 

Sam bumped into Castiel. He saw the stricken look in the other man's electric blue eyes. "You heard?" Castiel nodded. "Sorry, Cas."

Cas smiled weakly at him before joining Dean at the terrace. Dean finished drinking his beer. "Overheard your conversation with Samuel."

Dean gawked at him for a moment. "Cas, I'm not as strong as you are. Wish I was. I'm not ready to tell the world I'm gay. Shit haven't even told my dad yet!"

"I will give you some time, but I refuse for our relationship to be kept in the dark. What are you going to tell your Neanderthal teammates and the press, when they see you don't date anyone? Are you going to get yourself a beard…or are you ashamed of us?"

Castiel couldn't even look at Dean now. Disappointment flooded through his body. Dean pushed him against the wall. "I love you, Castiel Novak and never think I’m ashamed of us. It's just I'm a fucking coward ok! Worked so damn hard to get to where I am and am not ready to see it all crumble down after making the announcement."

Castiel brushed fingers down Dean's jaw. "Just so you know…you and Ben come first, and I would be willing to sacrifice my career if it meant not losing you."

Dean kissed him hard. "Just give me some time. I promise to publicly come out at the right time. Can’t fathom losing you either."

"Don't take too long though." Castiel led him inside.

The following morning, Castiel met with Rufus. When the older man heard Cas' decision, a frown marred his face. "Boy, you are dumber than I thought. How could you let an opportunity of a lifetime slip through your fingers? Chelsea is not going to be nipping at your heels any longer. We both know MLS is where veteran European players come to pasture. You need to show everyone what you truly are capable of doing on the field but not here."

"This is hard on me! My lifelong dream has always been to play in Europe and turning Chelsea down is the hardest decision of my life. But Dean and Ben need me. Dean needs all the help he can get with the baby and I can't leave them. I love Dean too damn much!"

"Sure hope he is worth the sacrifice." Rufus eyed the younger man. "How about we do this? Let me check with a Chelsea rep to verify it can be done.” Rufus opened his laptop. “Why don't you sign another three-month contract? Premiere League training begins in late June or early July. I think Abramovich's people might be willing to wait for your decision before the official start of their season. What do you think, kid?"

Castiel bit at a thumb nail. "OK but I know I won’t be changing my mind."

"A lot of things can happen in three months' time. You deserve to play in Europe, Castiel. You are one of the most talented players I've ever seen."

"Thanks, Rufus. I appreciate your confidence in me." Both men shook hands.

Joy surprised Dean and Castiel a few weeks later when she suggested that she would take care of Ben, while the two of them were away from home due to their careers. She’d stay at Dean's brownstone and serve as a live-in nanny; after all she was Benny's godmother.

Dean left for spring training in late February and MLS consumed the majority of Cas’ time. They hardly coincided at home during their time off, which was limited to start with. Sam and Joy spent more time together since they doted on Ben as much as possible. 

Joy stood as she burped Ben, who gobbled down an entire bottle of formula. The little guy was the burping champ of New York.

"It seems he inherited his old man's massive appetite," Sam sniggered.

"Well he needs all the nourishment he can get. Right my beautiful boy?" Joy smiled at her godson.

"Is it too early to sign him up for swimming lessons?" Sam asked.

"Are you insane? He's only two months old! I already conducted research on the subject and the youngest they should start is six months."

Sam grinned. Joy was good with his nephew. She took Ben to the nursery. The little guy fell asleep. She tucked in the infant and kissed his chubby cheek. Sam surprised her by appearing at the door. His face turned red. He walked next to the crib, crowding her in. "You are going to make a wonderful mother someday."

She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind an ear. "Thanks"

Sam leaned down and covered her lips with his. They shared a tender kiss. He released her. Joy licked her upper lip. "It's about time. Thought you weren't interested."

Sam smiled. "Oh, I'm very interested Bethany Joy." He held her hand and guided the blonde outside the nursery.

Dean and Castiel were finally spending some much-needed time together. The major league baseball season started tomorrow and luckily it was a home series which meant Dean would remain in New York for almost a week. Cas' team had a scheduled home game against Washington on Sunday.

The two of them made love as soon as they were able to get some time alone. The couple missed each other tremendously. After fucking in the bedroom, they continued things in the shower. Dean gave Castiel an awesome blow job and he really had to thank Joy for suggesting the two of them eat pineapple on a regular basis. It did make sperm taste better.  
Dean lay in bed at two o'clock in the morning, waiting for Cas to return. Ben always woke up at a quarter to two for his bottle. Castiel volunteered since he suggested for Joy to have the night off from nanny duty. Dean grinned as he heard humming coming from the nursery. He put on Castiel's old jersey and flannel pajamas before leaving the bedroom.

He stood on the threshold, loving the image that greeted him. Castiel sat on a rocking chair, feeding Ben his bottle. He sang "Catch a Falling Star" to the baby, who gazed at the dark-haired man with large forest green eyes. Dean decided to remain silent. Cas stood up and placed a bib over his shoulder. Then he shifted Ben's position to burp him.  
He walked over to a small oval table where a picture of Lisa occupied a spot. "That's your mommy, Ben. She loves you so much and is watching over you."

Dean chose that moment to reveal himself by walking towards them. He kissed one of Ben's hands before enveloping his arms across Cas' trim waist. He trailed kisses down Castiel's neck. "You're so good with him."

"He's really loveable."

"Forgot to tell ya. Cosmopolitan interviewed me for their stupid bachelor of the month section. I think the issue comes out next month."

Dean couldn't see Castiel furrowing his brows. After burping Ben, he gingerly set him down on the crib. He finally turned to Dean. "Dean, it's been almost three months since you promised me you were going to come out. I'm ready when you are."

"Give me some more time, Cas. Won’t be much longer. Give ya my word." Dean kissed him.

Castiel's three-month extension with the Bulls was almost up. Rufus informed him he had one week to make up his mind about joining Chelsea. Cas was sure that he would remain in the States but didn't give his friend the final answer yet.

That night he got home before Dean did. He checked in on Ben. Joy finished bathing the little guy and debated on which onesie to put on the baby. "Hey how was practice today?"

"Brutal but I wouldn't have it any other way. Something smells great…what's for dinner?"

"I tried a new mushroom and spinach lasagna recipe from Rachel Ray. Hope you guys like it." She finished dressing Ben. "Come on young man, it's time for your bottle." Castiel kissed him on the top of the head. His tawny colored hair finally started to come out. Gabriel affectionately called the little guy, Chia Pet. Dean hated the nickname, but he was used to Gabriel's antics.

"Oh, by the way, I bought the new Cosmo. It's the one with your man in it. Haven't had a chance to read the article yet. It's on the coffee table. Enjoy!"

Castiel smirked as he headed to the living room. He fetched the magazine and sat on the couch, propping his bare feet on the coffee table. He flipped through the pages until he reached the bachelor of the month section. Dean stood shirtless swinging a bat. Cas laughed. The article was short. At first it detailed silly trivial facts about Dean. When Castiel got to the end, he crumpled the magazine.

The reporter asked Dean if he would ever fall in love again after losing the love of his life in such a dramatic fashion. Castiel's vision turned red upon reading Dean's answer. "Need time to grieve but I know there’s a perfect woman for me out there." He opted not to correct the interviewer and to make matters worse, Dean emphasized he liked women.

Castiel tossed the magazine at the wall. Dean chose to enter the house at that very moment. He instantly noticed Cas' scowl. He was afraid to ask what was wrong, but his eyes landed on the discarded magazine. He gulped hard.

"Dean, we seriously need to talk… right now."


	14. Back to Black

A huge lump formed in Dean's dry throat. He couldn’t look Cas in the eye. The baseball player leaned against the wall adjacent to the front door. He heard Castiel's hasty footsteps retreat from the living room. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. The oldest Winchester sibling knew deep in his gut that he had lost Castiel for good and he deserved to be left alone for his cowardice.

Five minutes later, Joy entered the living room, carrying a bundled-up Ben. She cleared her throat. "Taking Benny over to Uncle Sam's for a while. We should be back in two hours." Joy glared at him.

Dean kissed Ben's cheek before saying good bye. Once the door was closed, he stayed alone in the living room. What the hell kept Cas? As Dean was about to go find him, the blue-eyed man returned. His eyes resembled dark thunderous skies. He invaded Dean's personal space.

"Never been interested in boys. That is exactly what you are behaving like right now…a petrified little boy. I want to be with a man, who loves me and is not ashamed of illustrating his love for me in public." Castiel's nose touched his.

"I do love you. Ya know that!"

Castiel banged his fist on the wall next to Dean's face. "Love fills one with courage and the urge to fight for what is right."

"I told ya I need time. Not ready yet, Cas."

"You are not alone in this. What are you so afraid of?"

Dean swallowed hard. "Scared of losing my endorsements and not being able to re-sign with the team. I've worked too fucking hard to get where I am!"

Castiel grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt. "I gave up a lucrative two-year contract with Chelsea for you! You better than no one knows how hard it was to sacrifice my dream…but I was willing to do it, because unlike you, I would've chosen you over anything else. Fuck endorsement deals and million-dollar contracts!"

Cas released Dean. "I'm tired of you rebutting my attempts at hand holding in public. Whenever I try to touch you in a public setting, you move away from me. Don't you fucking dare say you don't because I can write you a huge list of all the times you've done exactly that!"

The baseball player came close to crying. Castiel cursed so frequently when he was majorly pissed. "Cas, I'm so sorry. Please let me tell dad first and then I’ll work up the courage to tell everyone else." Dean reached out his hand to grab Castiel's but the shorter man walked away from him.

"No, Dean. Enough already. It's a good thing I didn't break the lease on my. After tonight I never want to see you again. You got a lot of growing up to do. Figure out who you really are and make the right decisions. I feel sad for you if you decide to live the rest of your life in the closet."

"Cas, wait please."

"One last thing, Dean; I plan on spending time with Ben whenever I can. I love the little guy and want to remain a part of his life. We can arrange for Joy to bring him over to my place, or I can meet them at the park."

"Of course"

Castiel turned around and grabbed the magazine from the floor. He slammed it at Dean. "Now you really are a single bachelor."

Dean saw Castiel go up the stairs through bleary vision. He couldn't stomach seeing him leave for good, so he left the brownstone. He needed to take a walk to clear his head. Why did he have to be such a freaking coward?

The following morning, Castiel called Rufus and informed him he changed his mind. He was not re-signing with the Bulls. Rufus felt he knew Castiel's decision had to do with a falling out with Dean. He refused in getting involved in matters of the heart. "I'll get back to you when I get information from Abramovich's people."

"Thank you, Rufus…I mean it."

Two days later, Castiel paid Gabriel an impromptu visit. "Why haven't you been answering my calls?" Gabriel asked as he led his baby brother to the kitchen. Kali worked late at the art gallery, so the loft belonged solely to him that evening.

Castiel sat at the kitchen table. "I'm leaving for London tomorrow."

Gabriel almost dropped the apple juice container. "Run that by me again?" He swiftly joined Cas at the table.

"I signed with Chelsea yesterday." Castiel traced circles on the smooth table top.

"Why? I mean I'm ecstatic for you, kiddo, but what about Dean and the Chia Pet?"

Castiel informed his brother for the first time about the Cosmo article and Dean's unwillingness to officially come out of the closet.

"I knew that jackass was gonna to break your heart someday! Cassie, I warned you about him." Gabriel held his baby brother's hand.

"You were right. I should have listened to you. Dean is being a selfish dick. Never thought he would turn into such a coward." Castiel shook his head lightly.

"Good riddance, I say. Cassie, take advantage of your time in Europe. Your dream is finally coming true and you’re gonna meet new and amazing people. It's just sad that no one   
you know will be there with you."

"Actually, I won't be alone."

"Who do you know in London?"

"Balthy is accompanying me. He says he plans on opening a pub in London and invited me to stay with him at his flat, while I find my own place."

"That man has matured immensely in the last year. I'm relieved you won't be alone, kid." He stood up and yanked Castiel out of his chair. "So proud of you, baby brother. Mom and dad are up there in Heaven… happy as clams."

Castiel hugged his older brother. "Already miss you, big brother."

"Better get me good seats for some games cos I plan on visiting soon. " Gabe kissed him hard on the forehead.

"I love you, Gabe."

"Ditto"

The following day at a quarter to noon Joy, Sam and baby Ben went to say bye to Castiel and Balthazar, who were catching a two-pm flight to London. "We're going to miss your cooking," Joy said to the mischievous blond.

"Maybe now is the time for Samuel to take cooking lessons," Balthazar smirked as he embraced the petite blonde.

"Take care of this strapping young lad," he gestured to Ben. Joy held the baby's hand and waved it at Balthy. Sam shook hands with the Brit and wished him a safe trip.

Balthazar left Castiel alone with his friends. Joy's amber eyes glistened with unshed tears. "So sorry Misha. I know you are hurting so much right now." Cas pecked her lips lightly. She handed him Ben.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Benny but I will Skype with Aunty Joy, and will keep track of your first steps and words." He turned to Joy. "Remember to sing to him Catch a Falling Star when he's agitated at night. It always calms him down."

She smiled at the two of them. "I know." Castiel inhaled Ben's fresh baby scent as he kissed the top of his head one last time. He handed him back to his godmother.

Sam hugged his old friend. "I'm so sorry Dean is such an idiotic dick."

Castiel tapped Sam's back. "I know. Take care of Joy for me."

"Always…and you're going to kick ass, man. Congrats!"

"Thank you, Sam."

Cas hugged Joy again before joining Balthazar at the gate. He turned to see them one final time to wave at them. His cousin offered him a tissue. For the first time since his fight with Dean, Castiel broke down.

As soon as they arrived at London's Heathrow Airport, Balthazar and Castiel hailed a taxi. They dropped their luggage off at Balthy's two bedroom flat and went on their separate ways. Balthazar had an appointment with a realtor to scout a location for his pub. Castiel was scheduled to meet with the Chelsea accountants and lawyers in two hours to finalize his two-year contract. Balthazar escorted him to the train station. The locomotive would be Castiel's mode of transportation every day to get to Stoke D'Abernon, Surrey. The village located eighteen miles from London housed Chelsea's training camp base.

During the train ride Castiel listened to the band Live on his iPod. He buried all thoughts of Dean in the back of his mind. From now on he would focus on football and nothing else. He was going to prove to everyone how much of an awesome football player he could be.

The meeting concluded within an hour. Castiel signed the two-year contract which was worth 639,600 British Pounds, the equivalent of one million dollars. The lawyers and accountants informed Cas that at the end of the contract, if Chelsea was willing to resign him, he would be able to negotiate more than double the current contract. Cas felt like he floated on a cloud.

The current season neared its end and Castiel would most likely sit on the bench. He didn't care because he could still practice with the team daily. Also, training for the 2012-13 season began a month before its official start in August.

Dean found out about Castiel signing with Chelsea while watching Sports Center on ESPN. He didn't know what to feel. In one hand he was elated for Cas, but he also wanted him to remain with him and Ben. Dean knew he was being a selfish asshole and hated himself for it.

Someone knocked hard and loud on the front door. Dean got up to open it. Shock assailed him upon seeing Gabriel standing there. The short man smirked.

"What ya doing here?"

"I certainly didn't come to bake you a pie. Actually, came to give you this." He punched Dean hard on the jaw. Dean held his throbbing jaw. He didn't fight the trickster because he knew he deserved being sucker punched. "That's for breaking my baby brother's heart, you jack ass!" With those words Gabriel left.

=================================================  
A jumble of nerves assaulted Cas on his first morning at practice. His palms sweated profusely and his heart beat frantically. The team's head coach/manager, Roberto Di Matteo eased his nerves. The man was down to earth and gave Cas the grand tour of the state of the art training camp. He left the team introduction for last. As soon as they stepped into the green grass of Stamford Bridge, he blew his whistle to capture all the players' attention.

The American breathed in deeply the scent of freshly mown lawn. He relished the soothing sensation of his soccer cleats sinking in the green grass. Castiel felt like jumping up and down as soon as his eyes landed on Frank Lampard, his idol and the team's captain, John Terry. He'd admired these men for almost an entire decade. Di Matteo introduced Castiel to his teammates. The guys were friendly. Lampard and Terry, the team leaders took him aside and told Cas that he shouldn't hesitate to ask them for advice or help any time.

"We're like family here, Castiel. We watch out for each other," Lampard said smiling.

"I'm so honored to be playing with you guys and please call me Cas," Castiel stated.

"Why don't you prove what you are made of then, Cas?" Terry said as he patted his shoulder. "Let's go!"

Training was arduous but totally worth it. The team had an hour break at one in the afternoon and then practice resumed. The coach set Castiel aside and told him he was impressed with what he saw. Cas worked alongside Lampard and the other midfielders mostly. At five o’clock training ended for the day.

The players were in the locker room getting ready to leave. Castiel showered and was in the middle of getting dressed, when most of the players surrounded him. Raul Meireles, a Portuguese footballer that resembled a tatted Michael Fassbender, approached Cas. "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself, Cas?"

"Here we go," Castiel thought to himself. He wasn't going to hide his true self from his teammates, who he would be spending most of the time for the next two years.

He finished shrugging on a t-shirt before he started speaking. "I'm twenty-six from Lawrence, Kansas and it's always been a dream of mine to play for this team. Suffered a serious accident in college that impeded me from playing. Luckily, I had surgery last year and now my knee is good as new."

"That's amazing. So, you married?"

"Hate lying and seeing as we're all going to be spending a lot of time together; I want to let all of you know I'm bisexual. So, if I offend anyone…tough."

"Why would anyone be offended? What you do in your personal life is your own business." The goalie stated.

"We won't tell anyone outside the team but be prepared because there is no history of any footballer coming out as gay. Europe might be more progressive than the US but in football things are still somewhat in the Dark Ages."

"Thank you for the advice. I don't plan on dating for a while. Just ended a serious relationship and want to be on my own."

"Sorry to hear that. Do you want to join us? We're heading to a new Greek restaurant for dinner. Then we might go to a club," Juan Mata, one of the team's youngest players told   
Cas. The 24-year-old Spaniard reminded Castiel of a happy, blue eyed puppy.

"I don't know. Sort of had plans with my cousin."

Fernando Torres, another young Spaniard piped in. "The more the merrier! Bring him along!"

That evening found Balthy and Cas joining a small group of Chelsea players at an authentic Greek restaurant. Castiel imbibed way too much ale and Guinness. A couple of his teammates dared him to get a tattoo. It didn't require much ribbing on their part. Balthazar knew a great tattoo artist and led the group to the parlor.

He was shocked to hear the tattoo his cousin wanted to get. "Cassie, are you sure? Perhaps we can return later when you are sober."

"I want that tattoo and it's final!"

After hearing Castiel's detailed description, the tattoo artist, a thirty-four-year-old Iraq War vet informed the group it would take two to three days to complete the tattoo. Castiel's teammates encouraged him to go for it. They even offered to accompany him to each session. He told Gary to start on it that evening.

Three days later, Castiel showed the finished product to all his teammates. "You have to take off your shirt after you score a goal and show that beauty off," Terry said.

As Castiel prepared for his first match with Chelsea even though he would be on the bench, Dean's game suffered. His batting average decreased, and he struck out quite frequently. Coach Singer called him into his office after a horrendous game performance.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, idjit? My grandma Rose could outplay you."

"Sorry, Coach. There's a lot on my mind lately. I can't concentrate."

"Hey, I understand. Things must be tough after Lisa's death. It can't be easy taking care of a baby."

"Yeah, plus Cas left for London. I miss him more than I ever imagined."

"You two were like two peas in a pod. He's been your best friend for more than half your lives."

Dean gulped hard. "I promise to get my shit together."

For the next two weeks Castiel sat on the bench during three matches. The team was scheduled to play against Barcelona in the UEFA Championships semifinals. Chelsea upset the defending champion on the first-round match held in London. The second match would determine who advanced to the championship match to be held in Barcelona later that week. Di Matteo informed Castiel that he would put him to play some time during the match's second half. Castiel thanked the Italian and promised to give his all.

That afternoon he and Joy chatted via Skype. Castiel couldn't believe Ben had grown so much in the month he hadn't seen him. "Hey Benny, remember me?"

The baby giggled and waved his pudgy arms in the air with his godmother’s help. "So, what's the big news you were going to tell me?" Joy asked as she tickled Ben's tummy.

“Finally making my debut this Thursday against Barcelona!"

"OMG! That's fucking awesome! Did you tell Gabriel? He's going to lose it!"

"Yeah, he was more excited than I was."

"Oh Misha, I'm so happy for you. Tell me how things are across the pond."

"Pretty good…still getting used to some of the terminology but overall I love it here."

"Has anyone caught your fancy?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"There's an assistant coach that is flirtatious with me, but it's too soon."

"Is he hot?"

"Yeah, he resembles James McAvoy."

"I'm so envious! You lucky dog! Anyway, so any other news? How is Balthy?"

"He is finishing the deal for the space he bought for the pub and is taking culinary lessons. The guy's become the team's mascot. He hangs with us when we go out. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I got a tattoo!"

"Cas, you really are letting loose over there. Good for you! What did you get?"

"It's going to be a surprise. The unveiling shall transpire when I score my first goal," he said in an adorable posh British accent.

"You're such a tease. Now I'm dying to know!"

Suddenly, Juan and Fernando appeared behind Castiel. "Hola preciosa! Sorry but we need to take Cas now. We're going to celebrate one of our teammate's birthday. Hasta luego!"

"Gotta go! Love you Joy and love you Benny!"

"Take care of yourself, Misha."

Joy was unaware Dean had been listening to the entire conversation as he stood outside the baby's nursery. He hardly recalled, hearing Castiel so animated in a conversation and speak so much in ages. Cas didn’t mention him to Joy. When he heard the part of the assistant coach flirting with him, Dean leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. Soon Cas would settle down with someone. A man who would value their relationship and not be scared to show it to the world. He closed his eyes and banged the back of his head against the wall.

Translations:  
Hola preciosa-Hello gorgeous

Hasta luego-See you later


	15. I Believe I Can Fly

Dean woke up the following morning in a surly mood. The thought of a James McAvoy look alike being with Cas ate him up inside. He sat in the kitchen's island engulfed in his thoughts when Joy appeared, carrying a gurgling Ben.

"I bathed and fed him. His next feeding is in three hours. I left a couple of bottles in the fridge. All you have to do is warm them up." She tickled the baby's feet right before handing him to his father.

"Thanks for everything, Joy. I wouldn't trust Ben with anyone else." Dean kissed the baby's forehead.

"It's a pleasure. I love this little guy." She tickled Ben's tummy. The baby smiled at his godmother.

"Better not keep Samantha waiting."

"Yeah, don't want to be late to the lecture. I should be back before you leave for your game."

"No sweat"

"Oops forgot to mention earlier. A group of us are getting together tomorrow afternoon at Joe's Pub to watch Cas' first match."

Dean's left eye twitched. "Doesn’t sound like a good idea. Gabe’s gonna be there and I'm number one on his hit list."

"You can't blame him for being protective over his little brother. He'll get over it eventually. Tomorrow is a day of celebrating Cas. You should come with us."

"What about Ben? A pub isn't an ideal place for a baby."

"I bet if we ask Ruby she wouldn't mind babysitting. Just let me know and I'll call her when I get back."

"Sure…I'll let you know."

"See you later, Benny Bear."

Dean took Ben to the park for an hour. Several single mothers flirted with Dean. They approached the baseball player with the excuse of seeing the baby. Dean laughed inside because they were so obvious. He smiled at them and made small talk, but he was in no mood to flirt with anyone. His mind wandered to the afternoon he and Cas had amazing sex at the sporting goods store. Last night Dean missed Castiel tremendously. He kept waking up, forgetting Cas’ absence.

The eldest Winchester sibling received the surprise of a lifetime upon descending from the Impala in front of the brownstone. Dean even did a double take. None other than John Winchester stood at the abode’s outdoor steps.

"Dad?" Dean retrieved Ben from the baby seat.

His father approached them. "Hey, son." He placed his hands inside his jean's pockets.

"What ya doing here?"

"Sam called me two days ago, saying you weren't doing well." John observed the dark circles underneath his eldest son's vibrant, forest green eyes. The orbs were not their usual bright selves. "He wasn't bullshitting."

Ben blew raspberries. "Is this handsome young man, my grandson? He is a true Winchester, judging by his devilishly handsome looks."

"Yeah, this is Ben. Ben meet Grandpa John."

"I'm sorry about Lisa. Couldn't make it to the funeral."

"I know dad. You were in rehab." Dean made his way to the front door. His father followed him.

"Been sober for one hundred days."

"That's great. So how long you plan on visiting?" Dean opened the door and invited his father inside.

"Actually, I got hired as a mechanic for the city's transit system and secured a lease on a studio apartment close by."

"Seems like you mean business this time." Dean brought out two coke cans and gave one to John. He put Ben down for a nap. They sat outside in the terrace.

"I admit to not being the best father but it's never too late. I want to be here for my boys and grandson."

"Good to hear." Dean sat down. It had been eons since he and his father sat down for a heart to heart.

"Tell me why Sam is worried about you."

Shit how did he tell his dad about his sexuality? "Does it have anything to do with Castiel?"

Dean's eyes widened. "How did you guess?"

John chuckled, sipped some of the soda and placed the can on the table. "Son, it’s obvious to everyone in your orbit since you were teenagers that the two of you are in love with each other."

"Ya serious?"

"The two of you were always so in sync with one another and unconsciously touched one another in small, subtle ways. Plus, let's not forget the infamous eye fucking. The two of you always gravitate towards each other and embark in your eye staring contests."

Dean blushed. "Never thought we were that freaking obvious."

"Took the two of you damn long to realize it. What happened son?"

Dean bit his lower lip. "I fucked things up, as usual. He was willing to go public, but I chickened out. Not ready yet."

"Do you truly love him?"

"With all of my being"

"Then nothing or no one should fucking matter. I know it's not the same situation, but I would've done anything for your mother. She meant the world to me."

Dean's eyes became watery. He continued listening to his father. The old man handled his coming out a lot different than what Dean dreaded. "I wouldn't let anything get in our way. You're lucky Castiel is willing to go public. You won't be alone. Just remember, son. Life is too damn short. I lost Mary too soon. She took half of my heart when she died. You still gotta chance to make things work with Cas."

"I know, dad. So, you're not pissed with me not being straight?"

John cupped his son's face. "Dean, I would be pissed if you hid, who you really are. You got my full support once you decide to come out publicly."

"Thanks dad. Just imagining your reaction had me shitting bricks."

"I'm proud of both of my boys. Always watch all your televised games and I know Sammy is going to be one hell of a lawyer."

Dean wiped his eyes. Enough of the chick flick moment. "Why don't I grill us a couple of steaks?"

"Sounds fucking awesome, kid."

The following afternoon, the gang met at Joe's Pub to watch the Chelsea v Barcelona semifinal match. Ruby agreed to babysit Ben. Fortunately, Dean didn't have a game scheduled for that afternoon, so he tagged along. John accompanied him in case Gabriel wanted to sucker punch him again.

Everyone sat at a table close to a 50-inch flat screen TV. Dean sat at the opposite end of the table from Gabriel. A pitcher of beer and another of Guinness were ordered along with nachos. John drank soda. Joy fed Sam a nacho and Gabriel and Kali shared a shepherd's pie. Dean was so nervous, his appetite completely vanished.

Meanwhile, across the pond, Castiel vomited what he ate for breakfast that morning. He drank Gatorade before leaving the locker room with his teammates. They all wished him luck and not to worry that he would do great on the field.

He also wished the players that were starting the match luck. Coach Di Matteo informed the players he would take Romeu out of the match during the second half, since the young man still suffered from the flu. Castiel would replace him.

The American listened to Coldplay in his iPod as he sat on the bench. Fernando Torres was also benched. After a while of listening to music, Castiel started to relax. His eyes scanned the vast green field of Camp Nou Stadium, which housed Barcelona FC. He could hardly believe he was a little over an hour away from playing in a European championship semifinal.

The Spaniard tapped him on the shoulder. "Once you are on the field and your adrenaline starts pumping, the nerves go away."

Cas smiled at the younger blond man. A constellation of freckles covered his nose and cheeks. Dean always came to mind when he was around the Spaniard, but Castiel thought of Fernando as a kid brother. He and Juan had turned into his closest friends from the team. They hung out a lot.

The two teams were tied at zero for the first forty minutes. Busquets from Barcelona scored the match's first goal with an assist from Leo Messi at the forty second minute. Just when it looked like the score was going to remain 1-0 at the end of the first half, Lampard made a perfect pass to Ramires, who scored. The game was tied 1-1!

At the end of the first half the two teams returned to their locker rooms. The benched players joined them, as well. Di Matteo gave a great motivational speech. Afterwards, he brought Castiel to the side with him. "Start warming up, Romeu is out at minute seventy-five."

"OK, I won't let you guys down."

The coach patted him on the back. "I believe in you."

Castiel quickly texted Gabriel, "Going in thirty minutes into the 2nd half. Wish me luck, big brother!" He left his cell phone inside his assigned locker. Castiel said a short prayer before heading back outside.

Cas stretched his body before jogging around the field. This helped immensely in clearing his his mind. Fernando soon joined him. "I might replace Kalou."

The two friends warmed up together. Soon afterwards, they removed their jogging pants and jackets. Di Matteo yelled at Cas. "Good luck, my friend," Fernando said.

"Gracias," Castiel said as he jogged over to the coach.

"Oh my God… look at my baby bro, wearing Chelsea blue!" Gabriel choked up. Kali placed her hand over his and offered him a napkin. He blew his nose loud.

The camera zoomed in on Castiel, listening attentively to something the coach told him. Dean felt his heart in his throat. Castiel was finally living his dream. He looked hot in Chelsea's royal blue uniform and he was letting his hair grow. He shaved his stubble. Cas always looked younger when he shaved. He missed him so fucking bad.

The switch finally occurred and Castiel high fived Romeu when the younger player vacated the field. He knelt, touched the evergreen grass and silently glanced at the cerulean sky. The American silently prayed to his late parents. Becky and Chuck enrolled him in Pee-wee soccer league at the tender of age of 3. Since then Castiel Novak’s love affair with the game began. 

He ran across the lawn to his position. Lampard gave him two thumbs up. The team's new number 24 nodded and rocketed forward. The minutes flew by and the score remained 1-1. Castiel possessed the ball three times. He made a nice pass to Kalou, who almost scored.

Since the match remained tied at the end of the second half, two additional fifteen minutes quarters were played. No one scored any goals, so the finalist would be determined by penalties. Castiel's stomach cramped. What if he missed his penalty kick and the team lost because of him? He needed to clear his mind of negativity.

All the Chelsea players huddled together. John Terry as their captain informed them of the line-up. Castiel was left to kick last. He got even more nervous. "Lose those nerves, mate. Frank will tell you what to do once we get a feel of the other team's goalkeeper. Relax, alright?" Terry tapped him on the shoulder.

The first two Chelsea players missed their penalty kicks. The opponents didn't and led in the penalties. Luckily, Ashley Cole one of the Brit's best defensive players scored the team's first penalty goal. When it was Lampard's turn, he also scored. He was the team's best at penalties. Then one Barcelona player missed his kick. The ball shot straight at the goal post. It was Fernando's turn and if he made it, the match would be tied. Terry gave the young man a few words of encouragement. Fernando fooled the goalie by switching feet at the last moment. He scored the goal. Now the game was tied.

Castiel inhaled a deep breath. Lampard pulled him aside. "Pinto will suspect you of switching tactics on him, so you need to make it seem as if you're going to switch feet but aren't. Do you understand?"

Cas nodded. Busquets shocked everyone by missing his penalty kick. Now the championship match laid on Castiel's shoulders. Lampard gave him a brief hug. Castiel Novak was going to prove once and for all if his cojones were big. All the Chelsea players stood in a semi-circle.

Dean chewed his nails and Gabriel covered his eyes. Joy sat on Sam's lap, gnawing on her lower lip. Castiel remembered every single word Lampard told him. Pinto stood in the middle of the goal post with his hands in front of him. His heart pounded thunderously against the ribcage. Cas made it seem as if he was going to change his position to kick with his left leg, but kicked it with his right. The ball zoomed past Pinto and landed inside the goal post's left corner.

The Chelsea fans in the stadium went wild. The entire Chelsea team surrounded Castiel. He remained flabbergasted. Terry brought him out of his stupor. "You did it! We won! Now go show off that wicked tattoo!"

Castiel zoomed across the field, shrugging off his royal blue jersey in the process. Once he tossed it on the grass, he extended his arms to the side as he continued running. Large ebony, purple and midnight blue wings shone under the sunlight. It seemed as if they were about to take flight with every movement Castiel made. The tattooed wings covered his entire back from shoulders to waist.

Gabriel was able to see his baby brother's heroic penalty kick when it was replayed. He couldn't stop crying. Everyone at their table sobbed, even Mr. Macho John. Dean had never been prouder of Cas. He never doubted for a second that Castiel would score. He ached to be there with him and celebrate together. The camera zoomed in on the tattoo. Dean should have been with Cas, when he got it. He smiled as the TV showed the Chelsea players playfully tackling Cas down.

His smile soon turned into a frown when the camera zoomed in on a man, who was a dead ringer for James McAvoy, embracing Castiel and kissing him hard on the cheek. That must be the assistant coach that was trying to get into Cas' soccer shorts. Dean scowled at the television screen while crumbling a napkin.


	16. Carpe Diem

The Chelsea players remained on a glorious high after the semifinal match. Castiel left his laptop charging while he showered in the locker room. He was expecting for Joy or Gabriel to Skype him at any moment. The American sat on a metal bench, towel drying his unruly dark hair when a Skype alert appeared on his HP laptop. He continued drying his hair as he accepted.

Without looking at the screen Cas smiled. "What's up Joy?"

Someone cleared their throat before speaking. "It's not, Joy."

Castiel opened his electric blue eyes swiftly and dropped the towel. Cas held his breath for a few seconds. His tongue felt heavy at first. He never thought to have a conversation with Dean ever again. Dean's forest green eyes bore into his. Castiel finally noticed Ben sitting on his dad's lap, wearing a royal blue Chelsea beanie and the team's onesie.

Cas smiled. "Hi Ben. You look quite adorable."

Ben flapped his arms wildly, resembling a baby penguin. Castiel gazed at the baseball player. “Hello Dean.”

"We wanted to congratulate you. You were fucking amazing, man. I always knew you’d kick ass." Dean licked his lips nervously. He’d been terrified, thinking Cas would shut off his computer upon seeing him at the other end.

"This means a lot to me. Gather you watched the match?"

"Wouldn't miss it for anything." Dean held Ben tightly with his right hand and showed Castiel his left one. "Chewed off most of my cuticles during penalties."

Castiel chuckled. "Let's hope there won't be any more penalty shoot outs then."

"Cas, please forgive me for the way things ended between us. Hurt ya so damn bad and I hate myself for doing so."

Castiel lowered his eyes after hearing Dean's heartfelt apology. "Dad moved to New York and is finally sober. Got himself a steady job and lives nearby. He wants to be a part of Ben's life."

"That's wonderful, Dean. I know how much that means to you."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Confessed to him that I'm in love with you."

Castiel swallowed hard. This was a major step for Dean. The man had been petrified of telling his father. "At least you're taking the right steps."

"I'm getting there, Cas. Jumped one large hurdle. Not gonna ask you to give me time. You deserve to live your own life, but I promise that I won’t remain in the closet for long."

"Giving you more time never crossed my mind. I waited long enough, yet am happy for you. I hope you find someone after coming out." Castiel's eyes watered as he said those words to the love of his life. Dean opened his mouth to speak to share with Cas how much he missed him, but suddenly, Fernando, Juan and the McAvoy doppelganger appeared behind Castiel , dousing him in champagne. "You bastards…I just showered!" Castiel laughed at his friends' shenanigans.

Dean frowned a bit. Castiel made a ton of new friends. He narrowed his eyes as Cas’ obvious admirer circled his arms around Cas' shirtless torso. The Irishman tugged the new player from the bench. "Let's get you back to the showers then!"

Castiel blushed. "Good-bye Dean. Thank you so much for calling."

"Vamos hombre! La noche apenas empieza!" Fernando bellowed at Cas.

"Ya voy!" Castiel shook his head. "Love you Benny!"

Dean controlled himself. He refrained from crying in front of a whimpering Ben. The little jumping bean already missed Cas’ voice. He majorly screwed things up with the only person he ever truly loved. He was jealous of the friendship Cas shared with the Spaniards, and he was extremely jealous of the handsome assistant coach that wanted to fuck Castiel. The dude’s eyes devoured Cas and his hands possessively clung to him.

Dean stood up and headed for the nursery. As he placed his infant son on the crib, Dean told him, "Can you say dumb ass, Benny? Cos that's what your old man is. I'm a major dumb ass for letting the man I love get away."

Dean entered the kitchen and found Joy there drinking herbal tea. "Are you ok? You look like someone stole your favorite baseball bat." She poured hot water in another mug and dumped a lavender, chamomile tea bag inside. Joy slid the ceramic mug towards Dean on the island.

He told her about his surprise Skype to Castiel with Ben, but the one who ended up being surprised was him. "Dean, what do you expect? Castiel was truthful with his teammates right off the bat and they've been nothing but understanding. Liam was elated to discover Cas bats both ways since he himself is bicoastal. He's been hitting on Castiel ever since."

Ah so the McAvoy look alike had a name, Liam. Dean hated it! "Has Castiel surrendered to his advances?" Dean asked, petrified of hearing Joy's answer.

"No, but he's being tempted left and right. They spend a lot of time together every day during practice and at matches. Also, when some of the team's youngest players hang out at night.” She wiped a few crumbs from the island with a napkin. “I think Cas said something about most of the team hitting a trendy club in Barcelona this evening. They are probably on their way there now."

Dean glanced at his watch. "It must be around two in the morning there. The old Cas wouldn't stay up that late. He’s always hated bar hopping and clubbing."

"Dude needs to let loose and make up for lost time. Castiel was always dedicated to his work."

"Yeah, cleaning up my messes," Dean mumbled.

"Hey, he never complained about working for you. He just wasn't doing what he really wanted. Now he is. He needs time to himself, doing what he loves."

Dean sipped some tea. His traitorous mind brought up images of Cas and Liam dancing at a club and fucking in a bathroom stall. Dean felt like throwing up the bit of tea he had drank. "Thanks for listening to my shit, Joy. Good night."

"You, too, Dean," Joy said. She watched him leave the kitchen with sad eyes. She felt terrible for both of her friends. Joy knew the two men loved each other still, but Castiel wouldn’t take Dean back, not until the stubborn man got his shit together.  
===========================================

Most of Chelsea's players partied at Club Sutton located in Barcelona's Gothic quarter. The boisterous young men occupied the VIP section. Everyone drank complimentary champagne and tequila shots. Even though they beat Barcelona, the locals were friendly with the British team. An hour into the festivities, Castiel went to the bathroom. When he came out of the restroom, someone grabbed his arm and gently threw him against the crimson wall. Liam grinned predatory at him. His expressive blue eyes shined under the fluorescent lights. "Been desperately waiting all night to have you to myself."

Castiel's heartbeat accelerated. He bit his lower lip. Liam's eyes traced his every move. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss those fuckable lips of yours." His Irish accent became more pronounced with each passing word. Cas found it extremely sexy. He was tired of ignoring the man's attempts at wooing him.

"Why don't you shut up and kiss me already?" Castiel leaned his body closer to the Irish man's.

Liam wasted no time and kissed Cas hard. His body covered Cas' against the wall. Castiel could feel Liam's erection brand his lower stomach. They kissed for a long time. Cas scooted his head away from Liam for needed air. He surprised himself by grabbing the assistant coach's hand and vacating the club.

The following morning, a nude Castiel woke up with a terrible headache. He rubbed grit from his eyes and stretched out on a rumpled hotel bed. Cas nibbled his lower lip. Last night as things started getting hot and heavy between him and Liam in the taxi, he stopped himself from making a huge mistake. Dean popped in his head in the middle of a steamy make out session.

Castiel knew he would have hated himself in the morning if things went further. Sure the Irishman was freaking sexy, but Cas wasn't the type to have sex with just anyone. He barely knew Liam and the truth was he was still desperately in love with Dean.

Liam wasn't mad when they reached the hotel. He even walked Cas to his room. Liam kissed him on the cheek. "The wanker who has your heart is a lucky bastard. I envy him."

"How do you know?"

"I'm not stupid. I saw the way you were looking at the idiot you chatted with on the computer."

"Sorry about that. Not over him."

"It takes a long time to mend a broken heart. If you need someone to talk to; I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Liam."

"No problem…good night."

"Good night Liam."

Cas hopped out of bed. He still couldn’t fathom how he turned down sex on legs and it’s all thanks to fucking Dean Winchester. Castiel brushed his teeth angrily and mumbled, 

"Fuck you, Dean. Why can't I stop loving you?"

 

Translations:  
Vamos hombre-come on, man  
La noche apenas empieza-the night is just starting  
Ya voy-I'm going


	17. Eternal Flame

"Come on Benny, you can do it!" Joy and Sam encouraged their godchild as he paddled his chubby arms in a swimming pool. This was his fourth swimming lesson at the East Village's 14th Street Y. Since his first lesson, the youngest Winchester smiled as soon as his godparents gently placed him in the water. The instructor, a Carrot Top doppelganger always made the babies' guardians put swim diapers and caps on the infants before they entered the indoor pool. Ben was part of the Baby Beluga group which consisted of six to sixteen-month olds. Sam always boasted to the other parents how Benny was the class champ. The little guy took to water like a guppy.

After class was over and the trio was dried up and dressed, Sam and Joy walked over to a nearby diner. Ben fell asleep in his stroller by the time they arrived. Joy ordered a Philly Cheesesteak sandwich and fries while Sam ate a California Chicken salad. They drank iced tea. It was an uncharacteristically hot autumn day in New York. September was almost over, and the leaves changed from green to amber and gold.

Chelsea went on to win the UEFA Championship and Castiel toured with his teammates throughout the entire summer. In August the British Premiere League's season began and the American occupied one of the starting positions in every match. Chelsea fans nicknamed Cas, Angel after his semifinal match heroics and tattooed wings. Whenever fans stopped him, they begged to see his tattoo.

"Have you heard from Cas? Last time I spoke with him was two weeks ago when he called to wish me luck on my finals." Sam munched on a piece of grilled chicken.

Joy sipped some iced tea before answering. "He's been extremely busy. Oh, I forgot to tell you!" She bit into her sandwich.

Sam chuckled. She always did that. Teased you about something important and then took her sweet time. Sometimes he wanted to ring her beautiful neck. "Okay…any day now."

Ben whimpered in his sleep. Joy softly patted his back. The baby calmed down. "Do you think babies experience nightmares?" She asked Sam.

"No idea but I hope not." He arched a brow at her.

"Right! Guess who is going to appear in the next issue of Vanity Fair?"

"Are you kidding? Oh my God that is freaking awesome!"

"The magazine has an annual sports cover story and this year it's soccer."

"The correct term is football," Sam teased her.

Joy stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "The important thing is that our Cas is one of the players featured on the cover!"

"Wait until Dean finds out." Sam stole one of her fries.

"You think those two will ever get back together? It's been a while since their heated breakup." Joy frowned. She knew the heartache Dean endured and even though Cas hardly mentioned his former lover, he obviously wasn’t over the ball player either.

The waitress stopped by their table to pour more iced tea and handed Sam the check. As he rose from the chair he leaned into Joy's personal space and kissed her gently on the mouth. She smiled. "PDA from Samuel Winchester…is there a new world order I wasn’t aware of?"

"No one shared the memo? It must've gotten lost in the mail." Sam kissed the tip of her nose. "Promise me we will never turn into them. We need to be frank with each other always…"

"And forever" she finished. Samuel headed to the cashier. Joy's heart leapt. She was in love with Samwise Winchester as she affectionately called him. Her eyes became misty while she gazed affectionately at Ben. For the first time Joy was part of a family.

"Are you alright, babe?" Joy gently hopped from the chair to grab stroller's handlebar. "Yeah, actually I've never felt better." As they walked down the street, Sam wrapped one of his arms across her shoulder. Joy leaned into him.

Three weeks later, Dean was walking a couple of blocks from where he lived. His team had lost in the first round of the playoffs in a heart wrenching eleven inner of a game seven. He didn't feel terrible about the Devils' defeat because he had given his all during that series. Dean stopped at his favorite magazine stand. He always purchased several magazines monthly. His forest green eyes scanned for Tennis magazine when they landed on Vanity Fair.

Dean's right hand swiftly fetched it. Castiel stood in the middle of a group of European players shirtless wearing only Chelsea's royal blue shorts, socks and soccer cleats. A Mona Lisa smile graced his plump, pink lips. Fernando Torres who according to Joy had become Cas' best bud stood at his right. Dean paid for the magazine and headed home.

He read the entire six-page cover story article and was proud that there was an entire segment devoted to several of the players, including Cas. He loved the picture of Castiel wearing black skinny jeans and barefoot. He gave his back to the camera to give the viewer full view of his impressive, angel wings tattoo. Dean traced the lifelike feathers on the glossy picture with his fingers. "Fuck Cas…miss you so damn much."

Recently daily, Dean remembered all the times during his childhood when Mary sang Hey Jude to him at bedtime. After the song, she kissed her first born gently on the forehead and whispered, “Never be scared, sweetheart. Angels are watching over you.” 

Dean settled on a somewhat comfortable position in this bed. Ever since Cas left he never found one. He became accustomed to sleeping either being the big or small spoon with Castiel. The Winchester inhaled the collar of the soccer jersey. The cotton cloth barely held Cas’ wintergreen scent. His lover continued evaporating from his life in every possible way. Dean closed his eyes. 

Mom had been right all those years ago. Angels watched over him, especially on the day a shaggy haired one with big, baby blues flew into his life at the age of twelve. A stunning angel that ingrained himself in Dean’s heart, although the Winchester was too young at the time to realize his true feelings. 

He tossed and turned incessantly the entire night. Dean hopped out of bed around three in the morning after hearing light whimpers from the baby monitor on his bedside table. He wiped grit from his eyes on his way to the nursery. Ben tried lifting his upper body. Dean smiled and carried his son out of the crib. He grabbed the tiny angel figurine Cas gifted Lisa and brought it along with the two of them to the rocking chair.

He floated the fragile figure in front of his son’s face. Large, inquisitive forest green eyes laughed and tried grabbing the angel. Dean hummed Hey Jude at Ben. In under five minutes, the infant fell asleep. Dean gazed adoringly at his baby boy.

“Your old man is a dumb ass. I miss him so damn much.” He gingerly got up from the rocking chair to lay his slumbering son in the crib. “Promise to get him back. I already got an idea of how to do it.” He placed a stuffed bumble bee Cas brought Ben next to the baby. Dean softly traced Ben’s downy cheek before vacating the nursery. 

Two days later, Dean met with Coach Singer in his office. "Listen, son. Your game improved tremendously during the latter half of the season, but I know ya still could use some improvement. I suggest you fix what is wrong in your personal life while you still have a chance. Believe me once you do, your mind will be able to focus more on the game."

Bobby suspected what ailed the Winchester. As the coach handed a bottle of water to Dean, the door opened, revealing Rufus Turner. Dean met him through Cas. "What brings you here, Rufus?"

"Just bringing this knucklehead lunch."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "That better be a bacon cheeseburger."

"In your dreams, old man. Got ya a veggie burger and granola yogurt."

Bobby surprised Dean by pouting. Rufus opened the paper bag and retrieved the food from it. "Sorry Dean…I had no idea you were here. Would've brought you something."

"No, I was just about to leave."

Rufus set the food out for Bobby. "Well, what ya waiting for? Eat before the burger gets cold."

"Yes dear." Rufus kissed him on the forehead.

"Whoa! You two a couple?" Dean stood up.

"Yes, idjit. Gotta problem with it?" Bobby asked.

"No, not at all. It's just you never commented on it." Dean's eyes finally landed on a framed picture situated behind Bobby's desk. It was of the two of them at a fishing expedition. Both men held huge fish most likely caught by them.

"We don't have to be screaming at the top of the Empire State Building we are gay. Our closest friends and relatives know," Rufus said.

"And we're not afraid of a little PDA every now and then…like what you witnessed right now," Bobby added. The two older men glanced at each other with frisky smirks.

Dean felt like the world's biggest jackass. At that exact moment, he knew that all he wished in his life was for him and Cas to share a lifelong romantic relationship like the two curmudgeons in front of him. Fuck endorsement deals and multi-million-dollar contracts. All he needed were Cas and Benny at his side. If the team owners weren’t comfortable with a bisexual player, they can stick baseball bats up their butts and fuck off. The Winchester inhaled and exhaled deeply. Dean smiled at the older men.

"Thanks guys. You got no idea how much this conversation helped me.” He enthusiastically shook hands with both men. “I'll be seeing you!"

Dean jogged out of the office. Rufus and Bobby stared at each other and laughed. "Bobby, you sly dog. Is Dean the reason you told me to bring your lunch today?"

Bobby nodded. "That idjit needed a small shove in the right direction."  
=================================================

Dean's friends from the Devils assembled in his brownstone’s outside terrace. He invited them over for a barbecue with the purpose of coming out to them. He was a bundle of nerves. After they ate and drank beer, Dean caught their attention. He stood in the center of the terrace.

"What's wrong, Dean? You're not thinking of signing with another team once your contract expires…are you?" Michael asked, standing from the table.

Dean cleared his throat and wiped damp hands on his khaki pants. "Here goes, man.”

He rubbed the back of his neck and guzzled down half a bottle of beer. I’m bi and in love with Cas."

He glanced at all the stunned faces. Uriel laughed. "Good one, Winchester! How do you explain the existence of Benny and all those one-night stands with females?"

Dean swallowed hard. "The truth is I always unconsciously overcompensated. I've been in love with Castiel for a long time but was too afraid to admit my true feelings."

"That's why you've been in the dumps all this time since Castiel left for England," one of his teammates stated.

Dean nodded. "Hey man, if you thought we were going to shun you. Don't worry about it. Hell, I got a gay cousin. He’s like a brother to me." Uriel walked next to him.

"Yeah and we won't tell anyone outside the team. What you do in your personal life is private," Michael said.  
Uriel tapped him on the shoulder. "Castiel is loyal as they come and handsome to boot. Both of you have gone through a lot of shit together. You guys are meant for each other."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "You guys got no idea the scenarios I played in my mind of how you would react to my news."

"Dean, give us some credit. We aren't hicks from Deliverance." Some of the players laughed at Chuck, one of the team's rookie pitcher’s words.

Later that night, Dean shocked Joy and Sam. "I booked a flight for London. Plane leaves tomorrow afternoon. You guys mind taking care of Ben? It will be only for a few days. I need to make things right with Cas once and for all."

Joy leapt from the couch and hugged him. "Finally, the two of you and Ben will be a family!"

"From your lips to God's ears," Dean stated.

"Good luck, Dean."

"Thanks Sammy."

Dean landed in London at nine pm local time. Balthazar had given him Castiel's address. He no longer shared a loft with his cousin. He moved in with Fernando and Juan. The trio shared a spacious three-story, brick townhouse in between London and the village, where the team trained. A taxi driver drove Dean to the location where he could catch a train that dropped him off a block from the townhome.

He wanted to surprise Castiel. Dean begged Joy and Sam not to give the man any hints. Nerves assailed Dean as he stood outside the house. He debated whether to walk up to the front door and knock, or think for a moment the exact words he wished to share with Cas.

Meanwhile inside, Castiel finished washing the dishes. Fernando had prepared mouthwatering seafood paella for dinner. The three young men gobbled down most of it in one sitting. He entered the living room to see his two friends playing Call of Duty: Black Ops II. "No esperaron por mi!" He jumped on the couch in between the two young Spaniards.

Juan burped extremely loud. The three friends laughed uncontrollably. "Cerdo!" Fernando yelled.

"The paella didn't agree with me. Excuse me for a moment."

"Do not blame my cooking! No one told you to inhale that meal down like a vacuum!" Fernando said.

Cas took Juan's place in the game. "El chico tiene el sistema digestivo de un bebe."

Castiel laughed. He purposely made Fernando lose concentration and beat him. "No fair you cheated!"

"No es mi culpa que tienes cerebro de mosquito!" Castiel stuck his tongue out at his friend.

Fernando tackled him to the floor. On the meantime, Dean finally worked the courage to knock on the door. No one came to answer. His hand covered the knob and the door opened. He heard yelling in Spanish as he made his way inside. He was greeted to the sight of Cas and his new BFF rolling on the floor, wrestling.

Dean cleared his throat. The two soccer players froze. "Cas, we need to stop meeting like this."

 

Translations:  
No esperaron por me-You didn't wait for me

Cerdo-Pig

El chico tiene el sistema digestivo de un bebe-The dude has the digestive system of a baby

No es mi culpa que tienes cerebro de mosquito-Not my fault you have a brain the size of a mosquito


	18. Kiss the Rain

Fernando tickled Castiel one more time before removing himself from him. Cas remained flabbergasted yet fighting the urge to laugh. What the hell was Dean doing across the Atlantic? Just the thought of flying for endless hours terrified him. Castiel immediately got up. "Did something happen to Ben? Is everyone alright?" He stood nervously in front of Dean.

"Nothing's happened to anyone." Dean's gaze landed on the shirtless Spaniard. His eyes returned to Castiel who also galivanted around without a shirt. Were these two FWBs? Dean tugged his right earlobe. He clenched his jaw so hard, Dean thought it would lock.

"Why the long trip then?" Castiel inquired.

Fernando strolled over to a small closet and retrieved two Adidas sweatshirts. He put one on and tossed the other at Castiel.

"Can we talk in private?" Dean asked. He scowled at Fernando.

Castiel rolled his eyes. Jealousy coming from Dean? That’s rich! "Dean, this is one of my best friends, Fernando. Fer, this is Dean."

Fernando approached the baseball player to offer a hand. Dean didn't want to seem like a major ass hat and shook the blond's hand. "El mal nacido que le rompio el corazon a mi amigo," Fernando stated as he continued staring at Dean.

Castiel chuckled. Dean really didn't like the Spaniard so far. He clenched his hands into fists. Cas shook his head at Fernando. "Porque no traes unas tapas y cerveza para el. Debe de estar hambriento."

"Esta bien…a si pueden hablar en privado." Fernando turned to Dean. "By the way, I said earlier that you must be the bastard, who broke my friend's heart."

Dean narrowed his eyes. Castiel gestured for him to sit. Fernando excused himself. "I sent him to fetch you some appetizers and beer. I know you must be starving."

"Will he poison me?"

"Fernando is a sweetheart and very loyal to his friends. He's just being protective of me."

Dean crossed his ankles. He didn't know where to begin. "I finally came out to my teammates. Got a hunch Bobby and Rufus already know."

Castiel's eyes widened. "Wow that's amazing. I'm happy for you. This means you finally accept who you are."

"Yes, and I am so sorry for taking so fucking long. Cas, I know I was a huge puss pop, but I want you to know that I will continue loving you even after death. You're the love of my life. We've been there for each other through the darkest times. We share too much history." Dean scooted closer to a flummoxed Castiel. The dark-haired man moved to the other end of the leather sofa.

Cas came close to touching Dean’s forehead to make sure the man wasn’t delirious due to a high fever. Dean Winchester never suffered from verbal diarrhea when it came to matters of the heart. "You left me speechless.” Castiel tugged at a loose string in his t-shirt. “My new life is amazing, and I don’t wish for any of it to change.” Castiel ran a hand through his wild sex hair. "My life is here in London now."

Dean felt like Castiel stabbed his chest wide open to rip his heart from its ribcage and stab it into shreds. "That's it? Your life is here now? How about your feelings towards me? Were you able to turn off your emotions like a fucking light switch?"

“Dean, you were a selfish ass butt! The only thing you cared about was your precious baseball career.” Cas left from the couch.

“Fuck baseball! Let me tell ya, I hardly sleep at night, because I miss your hot breath against my neck and the feel of your warm skin against mine.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “I need to feel your steady heartbeat flutter against my fingers.” He licked his lips. “I miss you so fucking much it hurts.” Dean rested a palm over the left side of his chest.  
Castiel’s nostrils flared. He needed time to himself. Dean never opened like this to anyone. It kind of scared Cas to see him so vulnerable. Dean hadn’t been this emotionally exposed since Mary’s death. 

Fernando entered the tense living room, carrying a tray. He set it on the coffee table. "Here you go. I used the finest cheeses and sausages we had to prepare these tapas; even though you don't deserve it. Buen provecho, gringo."

Dean grabbed the beer bottle. "Gracias"

"De nada" Fernando asked Castiel, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, you can leave us."

As Fernando was going to take the first step to go upstairs, Juan screamed from the second floor, which was where his bedroom and bathroom were located, "Nadie suba por diez minutos! I had to light several scented candles! Bombardie este piso!"

Fernando froze. "Por el amor de Dios, Juan! Next time don't eat like the pig you are!" He put on socks and sneakers. "I'm going for a run. Hopefully, when I return, it will be safe to go upstairs."

Castiel served Dean a plate of hors d'oeuvres. "Please eat something, Dean. I know your stomach is empty." He chewed his bottom lip. “How did you handle the plane trip?”

“Threw up twice and then asked flight attendant for some booze. It knocked me out for half of the flight.”

Dean was pissed but his stomach did choose that exact moment to rumble. He took the plate from Cas' hand. "I'll go get you another beer."

Castiel leaned against the refrigerator. His heart beat a mile a second. He was ecstatic Dean finally found the courage to come out to his friends and teammates, but Cas was scared that Dean would chicken out at any moment. What if he would reproach Castiel when they were out in public? Would he be ok with holding hands in a public setting? Cas remembered the time at the hospital after Dean swiftly released his hand as soon as a family entered the waiting room. Castiel banged the back of his head against the refrigerator.

He loved Dean with his entire body and soul and knew deep inside he would never be able to love anyone that way for the rest of his life. Still Castiel didn't want to have his heart smashed into dozens of pieces courtesy of Dean Winchester once again. He'd gone through that almost his entire life. He opened his eyes after hearing Dean clear his throat.

“Everything ok? Had me worried there." Dean placed the tray on the kitchen's island. "The snack was pretty good and I live. Give my compliments to the chef."

Castiel opened the fridge and fetched two beer bottles. He opened them with a bottle opener and gave one to his former boyfriend. Their fingers lightly brushed. Castiel's skin prickled. He noticed Dean's face flushed profusely. "You can sleep in the guest room in the first floor. I'll show you where it's at. There's a bathroom adjacent to it. So, feel free to take a shower. I don't want you to pass out if you go upstairs. The place needs to be quarantined after one of Juan's infamous bombings."

Dean chuckled. Castiel continued rambling. Dean knew this meant he was nervous as hell. "We can continue our conversation tomorrow evening after practice."

This gave Dean hope. If Cas planned on continuing their conversation, then perhaps there was still hope for them. "Sure thing, Cas." He followed him to the guest bedroom. After Castiel left Dean settled, he bade him a good night and went upstairs.

The following morning at six a.m., Fernando and Juan were surprised to find Dean eating a bowl of cereal in the kitchen. "You must be the heartbreaker," Juan said smirking. "Just kidding…Juan by the way."

Dean shook hands with the short Spaniard. "Nice to meet you…Dean."

The two soccer players served themselves a bowl of cereal, as well and grabbed a couple of bananas. Juan poured two glasses of orange juice. They joined Dean at the island. "So, Dean what brings you to jolly old England?" Juan asked.

Dean didn't want to spill his guts to these two strangers, but if Cas was BFF with them, then he knew they were ok. "I want Cas back for good. I miss him like crazy."

"Ah a tractor finally dragged your ass from inside the closet then?" Fernando inquired.

"I already came out to my teammates and my family knows. I don't know what else to do to prove to Cas that I'm no longer afraid."

"There is something you can do," Fernando said.

"What? At this point I'll do anything."

Juan continued, "Wear a pink Speedo while you stand in front of the main gates of Buckingham Palace and scream at the top of your lungs you are in love with Castiel Novak."  
Dean glared at the short, blue-eyed man. Fernando and Juan cackled. "We're just messing with you."

"No shit, Sherlock. Glad my misery is hilarious to ya."

Fernando felt bad for the American. If he took a long ass trip to find Castiel then Dean was serious about reconciling with him. "Castiel will chop my balls off if he finds out I suggested this to you, but I want to see him content."

"He told me he was happy here." Dean swallowed hard.

"His career is phenomenal, but I know he misses you tremendously. There is certain sadness in his eyes whenever he sees any of the guys with their girlfriends or wives. The thing he needs to be completely happy is you." Fernando tapped his chin.

"What do ya suggest I do to convince him I want to be with him?"

"We need to plan this fast before he comes downstairs. Juan, we will need your assistance in this."

Juan nodded and smiled. Fernando whispered to the two men what he thought Dean should do. After hearing the plan, Dean screamed, "Hell to the no! That has to be one of the cheesiest things in the history of cheese fests."

Fernando folded his arms across his chest. "Do you want Castiel back?"

Dean pouted. "Yes"

"Then do this for him."

"Can't believe I'm breaking my no chick flick moments rule. Last night I vomited my feelings to the guy.”

Juan wrote down the instructions of how Dean could get to the training camp. "Practice is over at four today. Show up at a quarter till. Everything will be set up."

"Thanks guys. Cas has always had great taste in friends."

"Are we bonding now?" Castiel asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes, Dean is not such a big dick. He's alright," Fernando said.

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast, Castiel. We need to be at camp in less than an hour."

When the three football players were about to leave, Fernando and Juan both winked at Dean. He gave them two thumbs up. Castiel noticed. "What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing," Dean replied innocently.

Every time Castiel bumped into Juan and/or Fernando during practice, the two idiots giggled. The two rats were up to something and he would find out what they were hiding soon. During lunch they told him they needed to take the train to London to purchase something. "Why can't I go?"

"We're getting your Christmas present," Juan replied.

"So early?"

"It is a special order," Fernando answered.

"If you guys got me a dildo, I'm hitting you upside the head with it."

Juan laughed. "You won't need one of those after this afternoon."

"Forget it; the two of you are acting weirder than usual. Go have fun in your little excursion." Castiel went inside to eat lunch at the cafeteria.

Practice was intense in the afternoon. Chelsea was scheduled to play their biggest rival, Manchester United on Sunday. Di Matteo would not tolerate a loss. At fifteen minutes before the end of practice, Juan and Fernando disappeared. Castiel found that odd. The sky turned dark suddenly, and a light drizzle descended on the field.

"Castiel Novak…this song's for you!" Where the hell was Dean's voice coming from and why was it so loud? Cas turned around and noticed speakers. When the hell did those get there? All his teammates formed a semicircle around him. Castiel blushed. Dean appeared followed by Fer and Juan. Each member of the trio held a microphone.

Fernando nodded at Terry, who turned on Pandora. The music to "Can’t Take My Eyes Off You" started playing. Dean licked his lips. He walked over to the middle of the circle and stood in front of Castiel. The green-eyed man started singing his heart out.

You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you

Dean knew 10 Things I Hate About You is one of Cas’ all time fav movies and he always melted into a pile of goo during Heath Ledger’s serenade to Julia Stiles. 

Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that is real  
You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you

Castiel’s lips curved upward. Dean went off key as he smiled back. For the first time since he arrived in England, a flare of hope burned bright inside of him.

Fernando and Juan sang the chorus:  
I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say  
Most of the team heckled the Spaniards who ignored them. Dean continued.  
Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you, baby  
Let me love you

The light rain turned into a downpour. After the serenade, the entire team cheered and whistled. Castiel couldn't believe Mr. Macho "I don't do chick flick moments" Winchester broke his first cardinal rule. Cas grinned. He did love this stubborn block headed moron. Fernando and Juan bowed, and the team applauded. 

Castiel continued, standing like a statue from the London Art Museum. Dean stared at him. His body shivered from the freezing rain. His hair plastered to his scalp. 

Lampard bellowed, "Kiss him already!"

This would turn out to be Dean’s biggest declaration. If Dean kissed him in front of a bunch of guys, then Castiel knew he meant real business. Cas turned beet red. Dean wasted no time. He grabbed Castiel by the front of his jersey and pulled him closer. He leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Castiel held on to Dean's neck. The kiss intensified. Someone screamed for them to get a room. The two men remained kissing. The rain grew even harder. Di Matteo instructed the players to run inside.

Dean and Castiel remained kissing passionately in the rain. Eventually, they had to stop to breathe. Cas nibbled Dean's jaw. "That was the most romantic yet cheesiest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"I know, but Fernando and Juan came up with the idea."

"No wonder the little ferrets acted weird all day."

"I love you so damn much Cas…it hurts. Please give me another chance. Can't live without you, man. " Dean leaned his forehead against Cas'. “God created you for me. My very own angel.”

"Guess a leopard can change its spots. The old you wouldn't have done something like this in public. You have no idea what this means to me, Dean. Thank you so much." Castiel kissed the tip of his nose.

"Is the Destiel express back on?"

Castiel nodded. "I never stopped loving you, Dean Winchester. You've owned my heart since we were twelve."

Dean kissed him once again. The two of them remained kissing in the middle of the field not caring their entire bodies were beyond soaked.

 

Translations:

Esta bien…a si pueden hablar en privado-Alright..that way the two of you can speak in private

Buen provecho-Bon appetite

Gracias-Thank you

De nada-You are welcome

Nadie suba por diez minutos! I had to light several scented candles! Bombardie este piso-Nobody come up here for 10 mins. Bombed the entire floor

Por el amor de Dios-For the love of God


	19. We Are Family

"Hmm that turkey smells delish! What time is dinner again?" Gabriel asked, while trying to steal a spoonful of mashed potatoes from a pot. Kali hit his hand with a wooden spoon. 

You, out of the kitchen now!" Gabriel pouted before kissing his fiancée. He popped the question the night before they were set to leave for England.

Dean and Castiel decided to split their time between New York and Cobham Surrey, where the couple purchased a two-story cottage built in the 1930's. The three-bedroom home belonged to a huge estate but fortunately isolated from it. The dwelling was walking distance from the Chelsea training camp. Dean already made plans to build Ben a swing set and tree house in the vast garden.

As the saying goes, one door closes and another one opens. The sneakers company which signed Dean to a lucrative two-year deal dropped him like a hot potato after the ball player’s coming out press conference. Fortunately, the CEO of a sports energy drink that supported the LGBT community promptly approached the Winchester to ink a contract with them. 

Dean received a bit of hate mail from homophobic MLB fans, but overall hardly anyone batted an eyelash. He felt like wiping his ass with the hateful letters. In the long run, he ended the victor just by Cas being at his side. Dean fell in love with the angel more each day. He relished waking up every morning with Castiel wrapped around him like a clingy octopus and seeing those electric, baby blues, gazing at him in worship at sunrise.

As part of their house warming, they decided to invite their family for Thanksgiving weekend. Since the holiday was not celebrated in England, they wanted to continue their American traditions. Fer and Juan were invited, as well since they were practically joined at the hip with Castiel. The two Spaniards assisted Kali and Joy prepare the meal. Fer had a huge crush on Kali but tried not to be obvious in front of Gabriel. Truth be told "el enano" as he baptized Gabe, intimidated the hell out of the football player.

Joy held her godson non-stop since she and Sam arrived earlier in the morning. He currently sat on his high chair in the kitchen, playing with a stuffed elephant his godmother gave him. Joy cried as soon as she set eyes on the baby. She hadn't seen the little bean in a month. Dean and Cas had invited her to stay with them, but Sam already beat them to the punch. He had asked her to move in with him and she rapidly accepted. At least she would be able to care for Ben when Dean returned to the States for Spring Training.

The men were gathered in the garden, assembling two tables together for the meal. Gabriel gave Dean the stink eye as both guys set chairs around the tables. "You know Dean; if you ever break Cassie's heart again, I'm gonna make a eunuch out of you."

Fernando popped out of nowhere with a tray of chocolate éclairs. He waved them underneath Gabriel's nose. The trickster salivated at the decadent treats. He snatched two and   
stuffed an entire éclair in his mouth.   
Dean quickly left Gabe's vicinity. He smiled, witnessing his dad and Castiel folding linen napkins. John was teaching his son in law how to make turkeys with them. Dean sidled behind Cas to circle arms around the shorter man’s waist. He rested his chin on Castiel’s broad shoulder. Dean kissed the side of his neck.

John playfully tossed a turkey napkin at his son. “Get a room, you two!”

“Later…for sure,” Dean mouthed against Cas’ sensitive skin. Cas punched him soft on a bicep. 

Joy appeared carrying Ben. The ten-month-old infant's eyes lit up. He flapped his chubby arms as soon as his eyes fell on Castiel. "Cas!" he gurgled.

Castiel scurried over to the baby and took him from Joy. "How's my big boy?" He tickled Ben's tummy. Dean approached them. "Still can't believe first word he uttered is Cas. When are you going to say daddy?" He pinched his son's cheeks.

Gabriel sidled next to them. "Maybe when you stop pinching the little guy's cheeks." He tickled the baby's chin. "Coo chi Coo Topo Gigio."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Seriously Gabriel? First it was Chia Pet and now you are comparing my son to a rodent?"

"Took the little guy forever to grow his hair. Gotta admit he is a dead ringer for Topo Gigio. He has the same cheeks and eyes." He turned to Joy. "You should dress him in the mouse onesie I brought him."

Dean was about to punch the trickster. Castiel held his hand and glared at his older brother. Juan appeared with a tray of brownies. He waved it under Gabriel's nose. "Yum! Homemade brownies." He grabbed a couple and plopped one in his mouth.

At six pm the men brought out the food and placed the trays on the long table. Dean told John to do the honors and slice the baked turkey. Joy joined the assembled group, carrying Ben. The little guy donned brown corduroy pants and a baby turkey t-shirt. "What happened to the mouse onesie?" Gabe asked. Kali kicked him under the table. He remained quiet for once.

Before everyone began eating, John told them he would like to say a few words. He genuinely smiled, while gazing around the table. "I want to thank God for giving me the opportunity to share a bountiful Thanksgiving meal with my friends and family. And extremely grateful for my sobriety, my beautiful grandson and for my sons finding wonderful partners."

"We're grateful for having you here with us, dad." Sam stated. "Now let's have some turkey!"

Joy interrupted him. "Actually, there is something else we should be thankful for." She blushed, while gazing at Sam. He sat to her left. "Ben is going to have a playmate in six months." She nervously nibbled her lower lip.

Sam's eyes became misty. "I'm going to be a dad?" She nodded.

He stood up and picked her up easily. He kissed her hard. His right hand covered her flat stomach. Sam turned to his dad and Dean. "Sam Winchester is going to be a dad!"

Everyone rose and congratulated the couple. Castiel embraced Joy. "You're going to be a wonderful mom. Ben adores you."

"Thanks Misha." She kissed his cheek.

"Who would have thought a year ago we would've ended up with the Winchester brothers?"

"Had a hunch that you and Dean were going to hook up. Even a blind person could sense the sexual tension the two of you oozed everywhere you went," Joy said as she sat down.

Dinner was a raving success. The temperature began to drop, so they cleared the table and headed inside. Sam, John and Gabriel volunteered to wash the dishes. Half an hour later, the trio joined the rest in the house's spacious living room. The others partook of a game of charades. Fernando tried to mimic "the Good the Bad and the Ugly" and was having a hard time. He started galloping and acted as if he was smoking. Ben surprised everyone by screaming "Fer!"

Dean stood up. "Really son, are you going to learn to say all of the Chelsea players' names before you say daddy!" He stared at his son quizzically.

Everyone laughed. Gabriel said, "At lease his first word wasn't the f-word. The little dude has been exposed to your potty mouth for too long."

Cas cut in. "Dean doesn't cuss in front of Ben anymore."

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. "That's because if he does, then you don't put out for a day."

"No wonder Dean has been such a good boy lately," Sam stated.

"Bite me, Samantha!"

Gabriel cornered Dean. "We didn't finish our earlier conversation. I mean it, Dean. You better not hurt my baby bro ever again. Punching ya will be nothing compared to what I got planned."

"I love your brother and I am no longer afraid to hide, who I really am. I'd rather die than hurt Cas."

"You better, kid or I'm coming after ya. Michael Myers ain't got nothing on me. Capisce?"

Before Dean could answer, Juan came up to Gabriel with a slice of pumpkin pie lathered in whip cream. Gabriel fetched the plate from his hands. He narrowed his eyes at the young man in front of him. "Don't think I haven't cut up with the game you two have been playing all day." He pointed at Juan and Fer. "I'm not one of Pavlov's dogs."

He placed the plate on a coffee table. Gabe wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders and put them in a head lock. "I love these knuckleheads! I officially declare you two honorary Novaks."

Juan and Fer's faces turned crimson. "Release us, enano."

Gabriel playfully shoved them aside. "Already found out what enano means and I am not amused."

"Too bad; at least you aren't being compared to a rodent puppet!" Dean bellowed.

John motioned his eldest son to be silent. Ben had fallen asleep in his grandfather's arms. He left the living room to take his grandson to the upstairs nursery. Two hours later the adults went to sleep, also. Gabriel and Kali slept in one bedroom and Sam and Joy in the other one. The nursery was in a sitting room, located adjacent to Dean and Castiel's room. That way they could be close to Ben in case God forbid something happened. John slept on the couch and Cas' two best friends left to their townhouse which was only two miles away.

Dean laid in bed, staring at a magazine centerfold of Cas. His boyfriend was the latest spokesmodel for Armani underwear. Dean truly appreciated the black and white picture of Castiel wearing tight, black boxer briefs, while giving his back to the camera. Everyone seemed to be enthralled by the lifelike wings. Castiel appeared out of the bathroom. "Dean, can you please put that magazine away. Every night you gawk at that darn picture."

"Can't help it, babe. Your ass is perfection." He pulled his lover to the mattress. Dean leisurely removed Cas' underwear. Castiel lay down on the bed. Dean bent Cas' operated knee and peppered kisses on it. "Your body is more gorgeous now that you are playing again." He kissed Castiel's muscular torso.

Dean took his time licking and nibbling Cas' hipbones. "Jesus, baby…ya got the sexiest hips." His fingers traced them. Castiel arched his body off the bed.

Castiel flipped Dean over to straddle the baseball player. He kneaded his erection against Dean's, causing the taller man to moan out his name. Dean stretched out his left hand and opened one of the bedside tables. He retrieved a bottle of lube and tossed it to Cas. The blue-eyed man rapidly opened the container and squeezed some lubricant on to his hand. In no time he fucked Dean into the mattress.

Dean started to scream as the headboard banged against the wall. Castiel smirked. He kissed Dean hard before covering his swollen and slick lips with a hand. "I thought I was the screamer in this relationship." The veins in his neck became more pronounced right before he came inside Dean. His body convulsed a little. Dean's vision went white when he climaxed. Castiel licked cum from his lover's toned stomach.

Their perspiring bodies laid languidly on the king-sized mattress. Dean played with Castiel's hair. "You were really on fire tonight."

"I rewarded you for not cussing in front of Ben for an entire week."

Dean kissed Cas' forehead. "Excited to see what you'll do after I stop cussing for a month."

Castiel sucked on Dean's clavicle. "You'll have to wait and see."

The two of them continued their sexcapades in the shower. Afterwards, they dried each other and fell asleep. At around three in the morning, Castiel heard Ben whimpering through the baby monitor. He started teething and woke up every night, crying up a storm. Castiel slid on a pair of flannel pajama pants and a tank top. He headed to the nursery. When he arrived, he could see Ben trying to sit up.

"Hey there, Ben Bear…are you in pain?" He grabbed the infant and headed to the mini fridge. Cas fetched a teething ring from inside. He sat on a rocking chair and placed Ben on his lap. "This will help." The baby stopped whimpering when he began chewing on the ring. Castiel slowly rocked back and forth. He sang "Catch a Falling Star" to Ben.

Dean soon joined them in the nursery which had been decorated exactly as the one in New York. "We both missed you singing to him." Castiel smiled and continued singing to the baby that gazed at him with big, green eyes.

"Want to hold him?"

Dean nodded. Castiel stood up and gently placed Ben in Dean's arms. "I love the two of you so much," the tawny haired man whispered. "We're finally a family."

Castiel stood behind him and enveloped his arms across Dean's tapered waist. He kissed the galaxy of freckles on his shoulder. "Yo los quiero a los dos tambien."

"Cas, you know hearing you speak in Spanish gets me all hot and bothered. Not in front of the munchkin."

"Okay, I'll save it for later." Castiel kissed Dean on the neck. 

Ben tried knocking the teething ring from his mouth. Dean took it away and Castiel placed it inside the fridge. Ben stared at his father and gave him a gummy smile. "Dada"

Dean's heart swelled with intense love for his son. "Did you hear him, babe? He finally said it!"

Castiel smiled and kissed Ben's cheek. "Say it again, Benny Bear," he said to the grinning baby.

Ben patted his father's cheek. "Dada"

The proud papa cried happy tears. "You're such a softie, Dean. That's one of the reasons I adore you."

Fernando and Juan had been teaching Dean a little Spanish. He turned around to look directly at Cas. He licked his lips. "Yo te adoro tambien."

Castiel gave him a megawatt smile. He kissed Dean on the lips. Then both lovers ended singing “Hey Jude” to their dozing son.

FIN

 

Translations:

enano-little person

Yo los quiero a los dos tambien-I love both of you too

Yo te adoro tambien-I adore you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, commenting, leaving kudos and bookmarking! :) Got three stories posted in other site that shall receive the same face lift treatment as this one. So stay tuned!


End file.
